


Mi destilo es él #1

by Mimi_mtinezp



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Humor, Love, Love Confessions, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:09:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 56,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25443694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimi_mtinezp/pseuds/Mimi_mtinezp
Summary: Vega soñaba con dedicarse al periodismo musical. Le encantaba la idea de poder vivir rodeada de personas que compartieran su misma afición, y no la miraran como a una loca cuando se pasaba horas y horas hablando de los distintos tipos de música existentes, de la diversidad de géneros, de las bandas más populares a las menos conocidas... para ella, la música era una forma de expresión, una forma de vida. De ese modo, cuando recibió la noticia de que le proporcionaban una beca para ir a estudiar a Australia, en una de las Universidades más prestigiosas durante todo un año, creyó que estaba viviendo un sueño del que pronto despertaría. Pero ese viaje no era más que la punta del iceberg. Un enorme y hermoso hielo, de pelo rubio y ojos azules, la esperaba al otro lado del charco. Un chico conocido en el mundo entero por sus canciones y personalidad atrayentes. ¿Será capaz de sobrevivir un año viviendo bajo el mismo techo que el cantante de su banda favorita?
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Original Female Character(s), Michael Clifford & Luke Hemmings & Calum Hood & Ashton Irwin, Vega & Michi & Kora & Opal
Kudos: 1





	1. Prólogo

Mis manos temblaban mientras leía y releía la carta que sostenían.

Todo era como un sueño.

Me encontraba en el aeropuerto junto a mis padres y mi hermana, a la espera de que un reportero de la MTV saliera a última hora para decirme que todo era una maldita cámara oculta y que no iba a ir de viaje a ningún sitio.

Estaba temblando.

Sabía que dejar España para ir a un país nuevo, con extensas horas de diferencia y donde no podía hablar mi idioma, podía acarrearme serios problemas. Pero, a pesar de todo, no me importaba. Lo deseaba demasiado.

Desde que ingresé a la Universidad con el objetivo de convertirme en la mejor periodista musical, supe que debía abrir nuevas perspectivas ante mis ojos, mejorar mi inglés y visitar el mundo, ¿y qué mejor manera para empezar que por mi lugar favorito?

Doblé la carta y la guardé, quería conservar aquella reliquia. Podía parecer una tontería, pero sabía que a partir de ese momento mi vida cambiaría, y ese pequeño trozo de papel donde podían verse las palabras _"SOLICITUD ACEPTADA"_ , era el comienzo de mi largo viaje. Una travesía en la que pretendía encontrarme a mí misma y ponerme a prueba. Quería demostrarme cuán fuerte podía llegar a ser y hasta dónde podía ser capaz de alcanzar. Era ambiciosa, sí. Pero, ¿quién no lo es con veinte años y toda una vida por delante en la que poder luchar para conseguir tus objetivos?

-Debes tener mucho cuidado allí, Vega –dijo mi madre – no te fíes de nade, no hables con extraños y no pienses siquiera en salir de fiesta y recogerte tarde.

La amaba, con todo mi ser. Ella siempre estuvo conmigo en todas las decisiones que fui tomando a lo largo de mis días. Se sentó a escucharme, me aconsejo cuando me vio perdida, me dejó libertad de decisión para mi futuro, me ayudó a levantarme cuando mis rodillas se rasparon por las caídas que obtuve a causa de mis malas elecciones y ahora, con lágrimas en sus verdes ojos, se resignaba a no verme durante 365 días para que yo persiguiera la felicidad. Aunque eso no quitaba la preocupación que pudiera albergar en su interior. Comprendía cómo se sentía, a mí tampoco me gustaba la idea de separarme tanto tiempo de mi familia. Pero también sabía, que si no lo hacía ahora me arrepentiría el resto de mi vida.

-Lo sé, mamá, no te preocupes. Sólo hablaré con aquellas personas que me parezcan agradables, no me fiaré de los desconocidos y, con respecto a las fiestas, prometo no ir a demasiadas. - sonreí inocentemente mientras la miraba. Era una mujer de aspecto jovial, de mediana estatura y complexión delgada; con una melena morena por los hombros y sonrisa deslumbrante. Podía entender lo que mi padre vio en ella en su juventud, pero, siendo sincera, mi madre era como el buen vino, mejoraba con los años. Le gustaba vestir de manera casual pero fina, elegante y sin florituras. Era, desde todas las perspectivas posibles, la personificación de belleza y madurez. Se cuidaba, a pesar de que en su trabajo estuviera rodeada de hombres brutos que no hacen mucho más que levantar pesas. Sí, trabajaba en un gimnasio de preparación para policías o bomberos. Ella me enseñó que nada debe pararte, que los estereotipos están para romperlos y que, si estás dispuesta a dar todo de ti, puedes encontrar tu lugar en donde sea que lo busques. Era, y será, mi ejemplo a seguir, mi filosofía de vida.

-Vega, no hagas tonterías. – saltó ahora mi padre al ver la cara de susto que puso su mujer. Él era alto, de piel blanca y cabello negro como ala de cuervo, con ojos marrones y cansados por pasar horas y horas junto a la pantalla de un ordenador. Podías notar el paso de los años con solo mirarlo, pero la forma risueña de sus facciones le daba un toque gracioso que contrastaba con su fuerte tono de voz. De niñas, mi hermana y yo no distinguíamos cuando nos estaba regañando o cuando solo estaba de broma. Podría resultar gracioso, pero en realidad era un problema enorme cuando te reías en su cara y no estaba de guasa.

-Vamos, papá – habló entonces mi hermana. Ella era unos pocos años mayor que yo, cuatro para ser exactos. Su belleza resaltaba en el lugar, miraras donde miraras siempre había algún chico que la observaba desde la distancia. Poseía un corto cabello rubio, el cual tintó de ese color cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad con la excusa de que pegaría mejor con sus negros ojos. Decía que estaba poco vista esa mezcla, que las rubias normalmente tenían los ojos claros y que ella quería ser la excepción. Tenía un cuerpo delgado y fibroso, adoraba hacer deporte en las mañanas o al atardecer, la hacía sentir viva. En ese aspecto, había salido a mamá. Todo lo contrario a mí, que corría hasta la esquina de mi casa, y ya estaba jadeando y pidiendo bombonas de oxígeno. – Es joven – siguió con su discurso – lista, y se va a explorar horizontes, es normal que quiera disfrutar de su ciudad favorita y de las personas que viven allí. Tiene que vivir experiencias, Sidney no le abre las puertas todos los días. Es una oportunidad única.

-Sí, si en eso tienes razón, Patricia, pero, aunque esté allí, no es motivo para que se desmadre – remarcó mi padre mientras me dirigía una mirada fría.

-Lo sé, papá, y prometo no hacerlo –le sonreí con amabilidad - pero quiero que entendáis que también quiero disfrutar de todo cuanto pueda aparte de estudiar.

La voz de la chica que salía por los grandes altavoces anunciando el próximo vuelo me hizo callar. Era el mío, mi hora de partir, de cumplir un sueño.

Me acerqué a ellos y los abracé fuertemente, contuve las lágrimas y comencé a caminar tras prometerles que los avisaría en cuanto llegara a mi destino. No quise mirar atrás, sabía que si lo hacía me dolería mi decisión; por ello, me concentré en todo lo que tenía que hacer.

Una vez que mis maletas fueron revisadas, que mi billete había sido checado, y que había encontrado el lugar en el que me tenía que sentar en el avión sin tropezar con nada ni nadie, decidí conectar mis auriculares y dejarme llevar sobre las nubes por las hermosas melodías que llenaban mis tímpanos, esas notas que me mostraban una belleza que no todos eran capaces de percibir.

Muchos creían que la vista era el mejor sentido, que te transmitía de forma segura lo que se mostraba, sin embargo, yo siempre creí que el sentido del oído nos podía hacer ver, sentir y degustar de forma más fuerte las cosas, hasta con los ojos cerrados y sin nada en la boca. La música, sin duda, era el verdadero arte para mí.


	2. Capítulo 1

Las horas que pasé sentada en aquel trasto metálico se me hicieron eternas. No comprendía cómo, siendo un viaje de casi veinticuatro horas, el niño al que le tocó estar sentado a mi lado tuviera la energía suficiente como para agotar a su madre, a las azafatas, al señor de delante – al que no paraba de darle patadas en el asiento – y a mí. No pude cerrar los ojos más de quince minutos, ya que el miedo de que me volviera a intentar robar el reproductor de música era mayor que la falta de sueño. Sin embargo, ya casi al final del viaje, el agotamiento era tal en cada uno de nosotros, que su madre, Verónica creo que se llamaba, me pidió por favor que le prestara un auricular a su ¨amado¨ hijito, con el fin de que cerrara la bocaza un rato y dejara descansar la espalda del pobre Armando, que había decidido, en más de una ocasión, ir a pegarse una pequeña siesta en el incómodo y diminuto baño del avión.

Miré por la ventana, aprovechando las ventajas del asiento que me había tocado, y mis ansias por recorrer esta hermosa ciudad aumentaron. Todo pasó tan sumamente rápido, que cuando me vine a dar cuenta ya estaba dentro del aeropuerto y con maleta en mano, esperando a quien quiera que fuera a recogerme. Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de despedirme de aquellos con los que había estado durante el viaje, pero la verdad es que tampoco me importaba, sólo deseaba salir de ese lugar.

La edificación era bastante similar al de Madrid, colores grises y metálicos adornaban la estancia, y el ruido de las ruedas de las maletas y las pisadas aceleradas de aquellos pasajeros que llegaban tarde a embarcar, era lo que predominaba en la acústica.

Cogiendo fuertemente mis pertenencias, camine con paso decidido hacia las escaleras mecánicas. Mientras las bajaba, busqué con la mirada algún cartelito que pusiera mi nombre o apellido, y el pánico comenzó a asomar cuando me di cuenta que ninguno de los dos estaba plasmado en alguno de ellos. Respiré hondo y me dije: ¨ _Tranquila, Vega, seguro que alguien aparece_ ¨. El problema fue cuando hora y media después aún seguía sentada en aquellos insufribles bancos y siendo observada de manera extraña por los transeúntes. Supuse que las posturas raras que mi cuerpo estaba adoptando a esas alturas para poder estar de manera cómoda llamaban la atención. Me encontraba bocarriba, con los pies en el respaldo y la espalda en el asiento, y jugando con el pelo que me caía en cascada hacia el suelo. Había decidido reconectar mi música y colocar yo misma el papelito con mi nombre así, quien quiera que fuera a buscarme, si aparecía de una vez, pudiera verlo enseguida.

Unos pies se pararon enfrente de mí, subí la vista para encontrarme a un hombre cincuentón que respiraba irregularmente. Quité el auricular al ver que me estaba hablando. Al principio no lo entendí; había llegado a Australia, sí, pero aún no había mantenido conversación alguna con nadie.

-¿Señorita, Vega? – preguntó el hombre.

-Sí – contesté rápidamente mientras me enderezaba – soy yo – me sorprendió mi fluido inglés, y eso que sólo había dicho tres palabras.

-Perdone la tardanza, señorita, me llamo Andrew – alargó su mano, de forma demasiado cortés, para que la estrechara – hubo un accidente en la autovía y llevo más de tres horas esperando. – cogió mi maleta y comenzó a caminar hacia la zona del aparcamiento. – Iba a venir mi mujer, pero tuvo que presentarse en la Universidad a última hora y me pidió que viniera yo.

-No se preocupe, lo importante es que haya venido – sonreí tímidamente.

Andrew era un hombre de piel un poco rojiza, con pelo rubio casi canoso y mediana estatura; ojos claros y sonrisa permanente. Me causó tranquilidad que él fuera la primera persona con la que pude entablar una conversación.

-¿Ha esperado mucho?

-No, sólo un poco, señor. Y no me hable de usted, por favor, llámeme Vega.

-Entonces lo mismo digo, llámame sólo Andrew.

Las calles de la ciudad eran incluso más hermosas de lo que me esperaba. Todo se mostraba ante mí con un ambiente distinto de lo que estaba acostumbrada: el aroma a playa inundaba el aire, el sol brillaba en el cielo, los edificios eran tan altos que casi se mezclaban con las nubes y las personas que caminaban alegremente llevaban un ritmo totalmente diferente al que había dejado atrás en Madrid: estaban relajados, sin prisa por llegar a ningún lado en específico. Estaban felices.

Estuvimos en aquel coche encerrados durante una hora y media más o menos, aunque no podría especificar el tiempo exacto pues, para mí fue tan efímero que, cuando vine a darme cuenta, ya estábamos aparcando frente a una hermosa casa de dos plantas, con jardín alrededor de ella, un pequeño porche y una bonita valla color marrón tan típica de las películas.

Me sentía extasiada, sin poder articular palabra alguna. Sí, era una simple casa, pero para mí era mucho más que eso. Era el comienzo de un sueño que había estado en mi cabeza durante años. La sensación que me transmitía, era la de haber entrado dentro de una maravillosa película estadounidense, cada detalle estaba adornado con ese estilo. Y yo, a pesar de estar fuera de lugar, me encontraba más viva que nunca.

-Ven, mi mujer nos está esperando.

Andrew me ayudó a bajar las maletas del coche. Era un hombre callado, tímido a mi parecer, y se notaba que sus actos destilaban bondad natural. No pretendía caerme bien, su forma de ser le hacía actuar como todo un caballero. Y yo, interiormente, agradecí al universo por mandarme con personas tan humanas y cercanas emocionalmente.

Uno de mis mayores miedos era encontrarme a unos anfitriones nada decentes, con malas intenciones, y temperamentos toscos y malhumorados. Gracias a Dios, no fue el caso.

-¡Andrew! - una mujer bajita, de anchas caderas y pelo rubio apareció por la puerta de lo que supuse era el comedor. - menos mal que habéis llegado, estaba empezando a preocuparme. - Dio la bienvenida a su marido con un afectivo abrazo y se giró hacia mí. -Querida, yo soy Liz, su mujer.

-Hola - estaba nerviosa y no sabía que más decir. Lo único bueno era que, al menos, entendía todo a la perfección. Los años de intensas horas estudiando inglés habían dado su fruto.

Estiré la mano para estrechársela, al igual que con su marido; sin embargo, Liz me atrajo entre sus brazos dándome un fuerte apretón. Cuando me soltó, la miré fijamente: era hermosa, de sonrisa fácil y ojos risueños; piel blanca y un marcado lunar sobre su labio superior.

-Entiendes lo que te digo, ¿verdad? - preguntó dubitativa.

-¡Sí! - me apresuré a contestar - lo siento, es que ha sido un viaje largo y aún estoy acostumbrándome.

-No te preocupes, cielo, ya verás que aquí te sentirás como en casa.

Y era verdad, desde el primer momento en que entré en su hogar, me hicieron sentir como una más de la familia.

-Ven, te acompaño al que será tu cuarto.

Hice un asentimiento de cabeza, y cogiendo mis maletas, entré del todo a la casa. Una vez dentro, comprendí la distribución de la que sería mi estancia durante un año entero: al entrar, un recibidor te daba la bienvenida; a mano derecha estaba el gran comedor; a la izquierda, una inmensa concina. Pegada a esta, estaban las escaleras que te llevaban al segundo piso. Detrás de ellas, había una puerta que dejaba ver un pequeño baño y al fondo, tras unas puertas de cristal, se vislumbraba la parte trasera del patio.

Subimos a la parte de arriba. Era un pasillo cuadrado que contenía cinco puertas. Entramos en la primera a la izquierda, junto a las escaleras.

-Esta será tu habitación. -me informó Liz. - Es de mi hijo pequeño, pero él está de viaje ahora así que no hay problema con que duermas aquí.

-Muchas gracias, la trataré como si fuera la mía propia. - le dije lo más educada que pude. Apenas llevaba unos minutos y aún me sentía extraña. Cómoda, pero extraña.

-Puedes poner tus cosas donde mejor te venga, el armario está desocupado y tienes el baño en el pasillo. Cualquier cosa, no dudes en venir a mí o a mi marido.

-Gracias de nuevo, Liz.

Y con una sonrisa, cerró la puerta tras de sí dejándome sola en aquella habitación adornada con pósters de bandas famosas, paredes azules y montones de CD'S en las estanterías. Me senté en la cama y observé todo con detenimiento. Estaba recargada de cosas, pero no se hacían pesadas a la vista, y poseía un dulce aroma varonil al que no estaba acostumbrada. Mi habitación solía oler a frutas del bosque, pero estaba segura que podría llegar a mimetizarme con ese nuevo perfume. Pensé, además, en mis nuevos caseros, la familiaridad con la que me trataron y la cara tan común de Liz pues, la primera vez que la vi, llegué incluso a pensar que la había visto con anterioridad, pero deseché esa idea al darme cuenta que éramos de países diferentes y que no podría haberla conocido en mi vida.

Qué equivocada estaba y qué pronto iba a averiguarlo.

Bienvenida, me dije, sin saber que el caos estaba a punto de estallar en unos escasos días.


	3. Capítulo 2

Jack y Ben eran dos de los hijos de Liz y Andrew. Rubios, de piel blanca, ojos azules y exageradamente altos. La primera vez que los vi, fue a la mañana siguiente de mi llegada a Sidney mientras bajaba en pijama, con las gafas puestas y sin peinar a la cocina. Cuando decidí salir así del cuarto que se me había asignado, ni por asomo había imaginado que tendríamos visitas aquella mañana, y mucho menos que fueran tan condenadamente atractivos los dos.

-Buenos días, Vega. - saludó Liz con júbilo en cuanto entré en la habitación.

-Hola... - dije a la vez que levantaba la cabeza. Fue entonces cuando los vi, con aire despreocupado apoyados sobre la isla de la cocina y sus respectivos desayunos en mano. - a to-todos. - tartamudeé. Mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, ¿por qué me sonaba la cara de toda esa familia? ¿habían protagonizado algún anuncio de televisión o algo por el estilo?

-Hola, niña - fue entonces el turno de Andrew, que había estado escondido detrás de un periódico. - toma asiento y desayuna, anoche casi no cenaste y debes estar muerta de hambre.

Sonreí a modo de agradecimiento y, mientras intentaba en vano arreglarme disimuladamente con las manos, me senté al lado de uno de sus hijos.

-Soy Jack - dijo entonces el muchacho. - y ella es Celeste, mi novia. Vamos a quedarnos en casa por un tiempo - fue cuando me percaté de la presencia de una joven junto a él. Era tan grande y robusto que pasaba desapercibida a su lado. Se la veía sencilla pero elegante, con unas facciones naturalmente bonitas. Sí, también parecía sacada de algún sketch de la tele. Pero era lógico que fuese tan guapa, teniendo en cuenta lo guapo que era su novio: rubio, de pelo largo y ojos azul claro; de figura bien marcada y trabajada, con sonrisa perfecta y una apariencia que deslumbraba desde la distancia. Ella era bajita, delgada y castaña, de piel tersa y limpia de maquillaje, sonriente y visualmente perfecta.

Y yo estaba ahí con un moño enmarañado, el peor pijama de todos - el de pingüinos -, las gafas sucias, con los calcetines por encima de los pantalones y una sonrisa falsa haciendo juego con mis ojos de mapache por el maquillaje que no había limpiado la noche anterior y que se había corrido por todas mis ojeras.

-Encantada - apenas salió un susurro de mi interior. ¡Me tenían todos cautivada! ¿De verdad era legal tener una familia con esos genes? Porque en la mía la guapa era mi hermana y el alto mi primo político segundo. O sea, que yo no había pillado nada de la parte buena.

-Yo soy Ben, el mayor de todos. - saludó entonces el otro hermano. Éste, al contrario que el anterior, tenía el pelo corto y su complexión era más delgada. Se notaba que era más bajo que Jack. Claro que, en comparación a mi persona, yo era un pequeño enano de los campos silvestres. ¡Eran todos enormes! Pero a pesar de ello, la calidez en su mirada era la misma que la del resto de su familia.

-Encantada, otra vez - contesté tímidamente.

El inicio del almuerzo fue un poco incómodo para mí. Todos mantenían conversaciones privadas de momentos, situaciones o personas que tenían en común. Yo solo era un bulto que engullía mientras miraba y escuchaba como en una película sin subtítulos. Hasta que comenzaron la ronda de preguntas.

-¿Qué te parece Sidney, Vega? - me preguntó Celeste. Su voz era dulce y delicada, igual que ella.

Hice un gran esfuerzo por tragar el enorme trozo de magdalena que me había metido en la boca y me mentalicé para contestar en inglés y no en español.

-Aún no he podido ver mucho - comenté, a la vez que limpiaba las comisuras de mi boca con una servilleta - pero sí puedo decir que es espectacularmente bella.

-¿Por qué decidiste venir aquí? - habló entonces Ben.

-Siempre ha sido uno de mis lugares favoritos: sus playas, sus edificios, su gente... me enamoró desde la primera vez que supe de su existencia, así que no podía perder la oportunidad de conocerla en persona. - dije con tono meloso. Puede que ellos no lo entendieran porque ya pertenecían a ese lugar, pero cuando algo te llama tanto la atención que no sale de tu mente y al fin consigues formar parte de ello... es una sensación tan única y especial que ni con palabras es capaz de definirse.

-Dice mi madre que vas a la Universidad, ¿qué es lo que estudias exactamente?

-Estudio periodismo, pero quiero especializarme en periodismo musical y llegar a ser la mejor del mundo. - mi voz sonó tan orgullosa de mi elección, que me asusté cuando la sala quedó en silencio y comenzaron a mirarse los unos a los otros, como si estuvieran espantados por mis palabras. - Es decir, sé que es un poco ambicioso, pero si no me pongo unas expectativas altas al final me conformaré con cualquier cosa y no me gustaría que eso pasara. - comenté, intentando aligerar el ambiente.

-¡No! está genial que sueñes a lo grande. - habló Liz después de unos segundos en silencio.

-¿Tú sabías que ella estudiaba eso, mamá? - preguntó Jack a su madre. Su tono era cauteloso, como si el simple hecho de levantar la voz expusiera sus más oscuros pensamientos.

-No - contestó ella simplemente.

-¿Acaso está mal lo que hago? - tal vez me puse un poco a la defensiva, pero el desprestigiar el trabajo de alguien apenas lo conoces no es de buen gusto.

-¡Para nada! - comenzó a defenderse el rubio - es sólo que me sorprende porque ella no tiene nada que ver con ese ámbito, es profesora de matemáticas.

-Ah, vale - dije no muy convencida. Pero, realmente, tampoco tenía motivos por los que sospechar ¿o sí? - Entonces... - quise cambiar de tema - si os vais a quedar aquí, ¿dónde dormiré yo?

-Seguirás en la misma habitación - informó Liz con la misma simpatía con la que me había dado los buenos días esa mañana. Me alegró darme cuenta de que habíamos vuelto a la amena normalidad.

-Pero creía que era de tu hijo pequeño - dije mirando a Ben. Éste, por el contrario, me devolvió la mirada de forma acusatoria mientras con humor me decía:

-Yo soy el mayor - intenté replicar, pero siguió hablando - y Jack es el mediano, la habitación en la que estás pertenece a nuestro hermano pequeño... Rob - dijo apresuradamente - se llama Robert.

-Y yo creo que ya llevamos demasiado tiempo vagueando, así que ayudadme a limpiar los platos y llevad a Vega a conocer Sidney. Mañana es su primer día de clase y aún no conoce ni la ruta que debe coger para ir a la Universidad. - sentenció Liz.

Y como si les hubieran puesto un petardo en el culo, ambos hermanos comenzaron a realizar los quehaceres que su madre les ordenaba sin rechistar. Eran una familia unida, podía verse a leguas de distancia, y eso me gustaba. Me hacía sentir familiar con el simple hecho de verlos, aunque no perteneciera a ella. Me recordaban a mi propia familia.

El día pasó más rápido de lo que habría podido imaginar al principio. Los hermanos fueron sumamente amables y atentos conmigo, gastaban bromas y me incluían. Me hacían partícipe de todo. Me enseñaron la ciudad, me explicaron cómo llegar a la Universidad para que no me perdiera, me llevaron a comer a uno de los sitios más bonitos que había visto en mi vida y me contaron más cosas acerca de ellos. Jack y Celeste amaban la vida libre, viajar y conocer nuevos mundos; además, uno de sus sueños, en el que ya estaban trabajando incansablemente, era el de formar una firma de ropa. Adoré que se llevaran tan bien, que se compenetraran tanto y que disfrutaran el uno del otro de la manera tan sana en la que lo hacían. Luego estaba Ben, un apasionado de las motos y los coches que había cumplido su sueño al poder trabajar con ellas. Y finalmente, me hablaron de Robert, el amado hermano menor y el cual se encontraba perdido por alguna calle de California. Me contaron que estaba de viaje de estudios, como yo, y que lo más seguro era que no volviera pronto a casa. Descrito por sus hermanos como alguien tímido pero confiable, sencillo y amistoso, y que solía salir a surfear con Jack siempre que se les daba la oportunidad, me pareció un buen chico.

En ese momento pensé que era una pena que no pudiera conocerlo, pero no sabía que ese temible encuentro estaba cada vez más y más cerca.


	4. Capítulo 3

La primera batalla campal que viví ese día fue la de intentar no llegar tarde a clase. La noche anterior me había desvelado mirando mis redes sociales y acechando a todos los famosos que tengo catalogados como amores platónicos. Fue entonces cuando comprendí que variarían la lista porque eran demasiados: Ed sheeran estaba en el top ten por tercera semana consecutiva, Adam Levine seguía igual de hermoso como jurado en '' The Voice '', el pelo de Jared Leto lucía mejor que el yo, la vida de Camila Cabello estaba siendo un drama y mis hermosos chicos de 5 segundos de verano seguían sin dar señales de vida. ¿Cómo es posible que lleve tanto tiempo sin actualizar las redes sociales? La última noticia que tuve sobre ellos fue la rumor de un vago que había dicho que Luke había tenido echado novia. Y claro una se pone en plan agente de la CIA y se le va el Santo al Cielo. Estuve tanto tiempo enganchada al móvil que cuando me sonó el despertador por cuarta vez consecutiva conseguí abrí los ojos de sopetón, cayendo de bruces en el mundo real.

Debía aprender a vivir mi vida y no desperdiciar mi vida leyendo la de los demás. Pero bueno, era joven y el _marujeo_ me podría. ¡Qué le íbamos a hacer!

Así que una vez que ya tuve los párpados despegados cual persona normal, me levanté rápidamente de la cama, abrí el armario buscando algo con lo que estar presentable, me duché en menos de lo que canta un gallo y bajé corriendo las escaleras hasta la cocina , donde se encontraban Liz y Jack.

-Buenos días, querida. - saludó la mujer, tan amable como lo había sido hasta ahora.

-Buenos días - dije apurada. Entré rápidamente, cogí un gofre recién hecho y me puse el bolso al hombro. - gracias por el desayuno, pero llego tarde, es el primer día y bastante tengo con ser del acento raro.

Ambos se rieron de mi intento de chiste, aunque en cierto modo era la verdad lo que había dicho.

-Te irá genial, ánimo y haz muchos amigos. - Liz era especial, realmente auténtica. Me recordaba tanto a mi madre por su forma de ser, que estuve a punto de echarme a llorar por sus intentos de darme ánimos. Me acerqué a ella y planté, en su mullido moflete, un cálido beso.

-Gracias, necesitamos apoyo emocional esta mañana.

-Lo harás genial, hermana adoptiva - me animó entonces Jack. - ¿Quieres que te lleve? - se ofreció.

-No, debo aprender un valerme por mí misma, pero gracias. - Salí pitando hacia la puerta, agarré las llaves de la casa, di un gran mordisco a mi improvisado desayuno y, con la boca medio llena, me despedí antes de salir. - ¡Nos vemos en unas horas!

** **

El día era cálido, para ser tan temprano los rayos de sol calentaban de sobremanera. Me gustaba. En esa época del año, en España ya solía hacer acto de presencia el fresquito. Estábamos a inicio de curso, y al contrario que en mi hogar, las estaciones eran totalmente diferentes: de septiembre a noviembre sería primavera, de diciembre a febrero entraríamos en verano, de marzo a mayo se caerían las hojas con la llegada del otoño y de junio a agosto todo se enfriaría por el invierno.

Mientras llegaba al campus pude identificar que era excesivamente grande, ni con las indicaciones que me dieron mis guías privadas la tarde anterior me aclaraba. Estaba un poco perdida. Menos mal que existe la aplicación de _Google Maps_ y pude salvarme de parecer la tonta que llega siempre tarde. Muchos alumnos iban acelerados, igual que perdidos que yo, pero la excusa de ellos era que se notaba que pertenecían a los primeros cursos. Eran alumnos de nuevo ingreso.

Conseguí recoger un mapa de secretaría y situarme, una vez que entendí lo que estaba dibujado pude darme cuenta de que no era tan difícil ubicarme.

La clase en la que pasaría mis días era enorme, de forma rectangular y espaciosa. Había unos pocos alumnos desperdigados por los asientos hablando entre ellos. Decidí sentarme a una altura media. Era tan grande el aula, que me causaba un poco de temblor el imaginarla llena de gente. ¿Habría tantos alumnos? De ser así, ¿deberíamos exponer delante de todos ellos? ... eran las preguntas que rondaban por mi mente mientras el salón se iba cubriendo de estudiantes poco a poco. Saqué mis cosas, dejando encima del pupitre mi estuche, unos folios en blanco y toda la inseguridad que me envolvía.

Mi llegada y recibimiento a Australia habían sido buenos, no podría haber elegido una familia mejor para pasar allí mi estancia. Eran educados, amables, sencillos y no me trataban como a una extraña. Pero el hecho de que esas personas serían así no indica que los demás también.

Nunca había sido bueno para hacer amigos; de hecho, mi mejor amiga vivía a kilómetros de mí y nunca nos habíamos visto en persona. Muchos pensamos que era triste, pero cuando una amistad se forja sin falsas mentiras, compartiendo tus idas y venidas, y allí estamos para apoyar a la otra persona sin reclamos en cualquier situación de felicidad o tristeza ... da igual donde te encuentres o lo apartados que estáis físicamente porque, la conexión que ha hecho que eso nazca es tan fuerte y especial que puede llegar a ser indestructible. Así que sí, me costaba relacionarme con las personas, ¡era tímida! no se me debería sacrificar por no ser perfecto, pero cuando lo hice ponía todo de mí en ello.

Saqué mi móvil para contarle a Michi que ya estaba a punto de comenzar mi primera clase, los nervios que mantenía una flor de piel y cómo me había ido el viaje. Tal vez, por la diferencia horaria, en España era de noche, pero mi amiga era un búho nocturno que disfrutaba mirando su móvil como método contra el insomnio.

**_Para Michi_ **

_¿Estás despierta? estoy solita y desamparada en una nueva clase donde se conoce todo el maldito mundo, ¡¿por qué no me persuadiste para que no viniera ?! tener amigas para esto, chss ..._

Unas risas llamaron mi atención. Levanté la vista del teléfono para ver un grupo de chicas entrando en el salón. Iban alegres, contándose anécdotas de sus vacaciones y gastando bromas entre ellas. Pensé en la cantidad de veces que me había imaginado a mí misma en una situación parecida con Michelle, pero pese a que nunca había sucedido no perdía la esperanza de poder estar así algún día.

El aparato que tenía en mis manos vibró, haciéndome saber que un mensaje me había llegado. Lo desbloqueé.

**_Para Vega:_ **

_Déjate el dramatismo y comienza a socializar, si te dije que no fueras no podría ser como tu mejor amiga. Disfruta, aprende y haz amigos._

_PD: Pero no mejores amigos, que para eso ya estoy yo._

Sonreí para mis adentros al comprobar que su humor era el mismo de siempre, que me apoyaba como siempre y que era igual de sarcástica que siempre.

**_Para Michi_ **

_Tengo miedo, lo juro. Son todos tan altos y guapos que parece mentira. ¡Hasta las chicas vienen con tacones y faldas! es como una versión real de la película de '' Mean Girls ''; y yo aquí, con mis vaqueros de hace tres temporadas y unos tenis._

La segunda batalla campal que viví fue conmigo misma, cuando vi el grupo de amigas estaba cada vez más cerca. Miré de reojo y yo di cuenta que venían en mi dirección. Me puse tan nerviosa que me atraganté con mi propia saliva. Respiré hondo e intenté calmarme.

**_Para Michi_ **

_Las chicas guapas que han salido de la Semana de la Moda de París me están mirasnfo._

_Mirando **. Mierda, ya no sé ni escribir._

Mi mirada se clavó en la pantalla, no quería levantarla y encontrarme con ese séquito de mujeres despampanantes.

-Hola.

Hasta que tuve que ser educada y contestar el saludo. Tenía claro que yo no iba a acercarme a saludarlas, pero ya que ellas lo habían hecho no podía ser tan descortés y pasar de ellas en sus caras. Así que, haciendo acopio de una valentía inexistente en mi interior, me giré hacia ellas y dije:

-Hola. - y expulsé todo el aire que estaba reteniendo.

-Perdona, pero es que estás en nuestro sitio.

Se me cayó la cara de vergüenza. Con todos los malditos sitios que había, voy y me siento en el de las reinas de la belleza.

-Disculpadme, pero no sabía que ya estaban cogidos.

-No lo están, sólo nosotras tenemos un sitio fijo. - dijo con delicadeza la que había hablado con anterioridad. Eran tres chicas: una morena, una rubia y una castaña. Y no, no era la rubia la que llevaba la voz cantante, sino la morena.

-Ah - contesté simplemente. La vibración en mi mano me alertó de un nuevo mensaje. Me levanté rápidamente y me dispuse a recoger mis cosas, no quería ser el centro de atención ni empezar con mal pie el primer día. - En seguida me marcho y os dejo libre vuestro sitio.

-Espera - habló de nuevo - no eres de aquí, ¿verdad?

Vaya, y yo que pensaba que mi inglés podía pasar desapercibido.

-No, soy alumna de intercambio.

-¡Qué guay! - exclamó - entonces supongo que aún no conocerás a nadie - sonrió - no te vayas, siéntate con nosotras. Las chicas también están de acuerdo, ¿verdad? - ambas asintieron - Mi nombre es Opal, soy la delegada de la clase y la mejor artista de Australia. - La miré detenidamente mientras se sentaban. Era bonita, de pelo negro y brillante por los hombros, con figura esbelta y estilizada; mantenía en sus labios una sonrisa aprendida que la hacía lucir como una estrella. Vestía unas botas altas de tacón, un vestido marrón de flores a juego con su bolso de alguna marca importante, la cual yo no conocía, y unas gafas de sol sobre su cabeza que le daban el toche _''chick''_. Iba totalmente maquillada, como esas chicas de Instagram que hacen tutoriales de belleza. Tenía ante mí a toda una _influencer_. - Ellas son Ida y mi prima Kora.

Las otras dos chicas me saludaron. La primera de ellas, Ida, lucía como una versión de Opal en castaño, pero con el pelo un poco más largo. Al igual que su amiga, rebosaba seguridad en sí misma y amor propio. Llevaba una falda de talle alto, una blusa holgada y unas cuñas en los pies. Fue Kora, sin embargo, quien me tranquilizó con su mirada. Era incluso más bonita que las otras dos, pero parecía no darse cuenta; tímida y simpática, de pelo rubio hasta la cintura, llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros de tiro alto, una camiseta con un eslogan que me hizo gracia, y unas botas entre militares y de vestir con un pequeño tacón. Fue, sin duda, el estilismo que más me gustó.

-Yo soy Vega.

-¿De dónde vienes? - habló por primera vez Ida.

-Soy de España.

-¡Eso es genial! estábamos planeando un lugar para visitar las próximas vacaciones y ese era nuestro destino. - sí, ya, vaya casualidad más grande. Pensé con ironía. - ya tenemos amiga a la que ir a ver.

Kora se disculpó en silencio por el comportamiento de sus amigas. Tanta confianza en tan poco tiempo no podía ser bueno.

Aproveché la oportunidad que me brindaba su nueva conversación y, manteniéndome al margen, alcancé a contestar a Michi.

**_Para Vega:_ **

_¿Qué tal va la cosa? ¿sigues respirando o puedo quedarme como herencia tu colección de discos?_

**_Para Michi:_ **

_Deja a mis bebés tranquilos, que están muy bien donde están._

_Creo que acabo de ser teletransportada a una realidad paralela donde me hago amiga de las populares. No entiendo nada. Parece que el hecho de ser extranjera les resulta curioso y me han invitado a sentarme con ellas. Sigo teniendo miedo. Si no vuelvo a hablarte, es porque han usado mi cuerpo en cualquier ritual satánico._

_Me voy, que acaba de llegar el profesor. Te quiero, inútil. Xoxo._

**

Ya en la tarde, mientras iba de camino a casa en el bus, me puse a pensar en lo bizarro que había resultado mi día. Desde que me levanté esa mañana, todo lo que había acontecido posteriormente había sido tan raro para mí, que sentía que no había sido yo quien lo había vivido.

En primer lugar, estaban Liz y Jack dándome ánimos como si me conocieran de toda la vida. Que en realidad lo agradecí, puesto que estaba tan nerviosa que no sabía cómo afrontar el primer día de clase. Además, se notaba que no eran palabras maliciosas y que realmente esperaban que me supiera desenvolverme bien. La mayor rareza del asunto surgió cuando conocí a las tres _Súper Nenas,_ las había bautizado así porque eran exactamente igual que ellas: mismo color de pelo, mismo número de miembros... hasta me caía bien la rubia, como en la serie de dibujos.

Después de las dos primeras clases, me propusieron ir con ellas a tomar algo a la cantina. Accedí, puesto que no tenía otra cosa que hacer, no conocía a nadie y estaba muerta de hambre por no haber desayunado convenientemente esa mañana. Cuando llegamos, creí que nos sentaríamos en una mesa para cuatro, pero no. Resultó ser verdad que eran realmente conocidas y ya había una gran cantidad de amigos esperándolas cuando llegamos. Fue ahí cuando pensé que había hecho mal en acompañarlas y que debía haber mantenido mi soledad; sin embargo, pensando en las palabras de mi amiga, me propuse hacer el esfuerzo por conocer gente nueva y no darles la espalda sin apenas cruzar palabra. Sorprendentemente, fueron bastante acogedores y me sentí bien.

Me bajé del autobús, saqué las llaves y entré en aquél bonito hogar. Olía a comida casera y a una mezcla entre jengibre y naranja. Al llegar en la cocina comprobé que Liz había estado cocinando sus tan famosas galletas, que tenían una pinta tan deliciosa que podría haber sido pecado.

-¡Hola! ¿nos ayudas a poner la mesa? la cena está casi lista.

-Claro - y entre Ben y yo hicimos lo que nos pedía.

Las charlas durante las reuniones a la hora de comer no faltaron. También se unieron Jack y Celeste, que habían estado buscando materiales y empresas de confección para su proyecto. Ben, por el contrario, nos contó que estaba trabajando con coches antiguos y que los debían remodelar para ponerlos en una exposición. Liz estaba de vacaciones, así que decidió ir al gimnasio, pasear con sus amigas y cocinar. Andrew estuvo en la oficina todo el día rodeado de papeles. Parecía muy simple, pero era agotador, según él. Luego fue mi turno de explicar qué tal había ido todo. Y así, entre risas y anécdotas se hizo la hora de irme a dormir.

Estaba exhausta, pero feliz de haber superado aquel día. Iba subiendo las escaleras con Ben cuando este dijo:

-¿Sabes? es raro que Jack te diga hermanita.

-¿Lo dices porque hace poco que nos conocemos? - pregunté. Tal vez le molestaba que me llamara de ese modo, pero habíamos congeniado muy bien el armario y yo. Es decir, Jack y yo.

-No, porque si tú y yo nos liamos sería como incesto.

Casi caí por las escaleras. Tuvo que sujetarme porque tropecé al no apoyar bien el pie en el escalón, pero, ¡¿cómo iba a concentrarme con lo que acababa de decirme?!

Lo miré atónita una vez que estaba en frente de la puerta de mi habitación.

-Era broma, mujer, no hace falta que me mires de ese modo. Se te van a salir los ojos.

-¡Sí! ya... yo... es que... no me esperaba ese comentario - me reí al escuchar su risa.

-No te agobies, suelo ser así. Era sólo para que te fueras acostumbrando.

-Bueno es saberlo - lo apunté con el dedo índice mientras abría la puerta - pero pondré seguro a la puerta igualmente, ya no puedo fiarme de tus intenciones, Ben.

-La puerta no tiene pestillo.

-Pues de mañana no pasa que se lo ponga. - le guiñé un ojo en forma de broma.

Es verdad que al principio me alarmé, pero cuando analicé el tono de su voz y vi su cara... comprendí que se estaba riendo de mí. No, mejor dicho, conmigo.

-Buenas noches, acosador.

Estaba cerrando la puerta cuando escuché:

-Buenas noches, futura concubina.

-¡Al menos llámame esposa o algo bonito! - le dije indignada.

Con una sonrisa en los labios, me adentré en la estancia y me preparé para irme a dormir. Me puse mi súper pijama de pingüinos, cambié mis lentillas por unas gafas y me metí en la cómoda cama. Sentía que me llamaba para descansar sobre ella. Y eso me propuse.

Pero, a pesar de todo, el día no podía terminar tan maravillosamente como en un típico cuento de hadas, por lo que la tercera y última batalla campal estaba a punto de suceder.

Eran altas horas de la noche, y estando yo medio dormida, noté que el colchón se hundía a mi lado. Me asusté, quedando paralizada de arriba abajo. ¿Mi técnica contra aquel ente que estaba ocupando parte de la cama? taparme la cabeza con la sábana. Aún estaba a oscuras, la luz seguía apagada y no distinguía los movimientos que hacía aquél extraño.

Se escuchaban ruidos, unos quejidos extraños. Alguien estaba sentado a los pies de la cama haciendo quién sabe qué mientras yo dormía.

En un momento de lucidez, pensé en la conversación que tuve con Ben antes de irme a dormir, ¿y si estaba planeando gastarme una broma? así que, en un arranque de valentía, y creyendo fielmente que se trataba de él, dije:

-¿Tan pronto quieres hacerme tu concubina?

Pasó todo tan deprisa que no tuve tiempo de reaccionar. La luz se encendió en cuestión de milisegundos, los gritos de alguien retumbaban en la habitación y yo estaba tan ciega por no llevan las gafas puestas que no sabía quién era el que me estaba gritando. Intenté acercar mi mano a la mesita de noche para cogerlas.

-¡Ni te muevas! pienso llamar a la policía.

-¿De qué estás hablando? - hice otro esfuerzo por alcanzar lo que se podría denominar como mis ojos, pero otra vez me frenó.

-Que te has colado en mi casa, ¡de eso estoy hablando!

-Pero si llevo aquí ya dos días, ¿de qué te sorprendes?

-Loca, eso es lo que estás.

Analicé el tono de su voz, sonaba demasiado joven como para ser Ben. Estaba medio dormida, pero mis sentidos estaban comenzando a usarse y ese, definitivamente, no era quien yo pensaba que era.

-Espera, tú no eres Ben.

-¡No, claro que no lo soy! lo sabes perfectamente, por eso estás durmiendo en mi cuarto.

¡Ah! ahí lo entendí todo. Era Rob, el hermano pequeño.

-Oye, no, perdona, pero te estás confundiendo. - achiqué los ojos para poder ver un poco mejor y enfocarlo. - deja que coja mis gafas y hablamos, ¿vale?

-¡Mamá! ¡papá! ¡hay una loca en mi cama! - se puso a gritar el susodicho. - Toma tus malditas gafas y lárgate de mi casa.

Noté que un bulto negro había caído sobre la blanca sábana, las recogí y me las puse. Di gracias al cielo por volver a ver y así poder conversar con el chico como dos personas normales.

-¿Qué está pasando? - Escuché la voz de Liz atravesar por la puerta.

-Tu hijo ha llegado y ha pensado que me he colado en su habitación. Rob ... - comencé a decir, pero cuando mis ojos cayeron sobre los suyos el tiempo se paralizó; mi respiración se cortó instintivamente y mis manos estaban frías por el impacto. Era alto, mucho más alto de lo que imaginaba, mucho más guapo al natural que en las fotografías que acostumbraba a ver en internet. Con la camiseta en mano y el torso al descubierto, sin zapatos y los pantalones desabrochados se vieron frente a mí el adonis que me quitaba el sueño por las noches, y que me mantenía fantaseando la mayor parte del tiempo con su música y su apariencia.

-Luke, Luke Hemmings me llamo. No te hagas ahora la tonta que no me conoce.

Y todo se volvió más raro todavía.


	5. Capítulo 4

Nunca en mi vida había sido tan despistada como en esos días, y mira que yo solía serlo. ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta que estaba viviendo bajo el mismo techo que los Hemmings? ¡era absurdo hasta para mí! ¿cómo narices había llegado a esa inesperada situación?

Sentí una conmoción enorme al darme cuenta que mi agotamiento físico y emocional de esos días no me había permitido razonar lo que realmente estaba pasando a mi alrededor. ¡Loca no, estaba tonta! pero tonta de remate.

-¿Podrías no insultarme? gracias - recriminé hacia Luke. Se me hacía tan raro verlo delante de mí, que tuve que apoyarme en un pequeño armario que había junto a la cama. El que fuera a medio vestir tampoco ayudaba mucho.

-Que se largue - dijo a su madre pasando totalmente de mí. - o llamo a la policía. Ya he vivido momentos en los que las fans se han colado en mi habitación de hotel o en _backstage_ , pero nunca habían llegado tan lejos como para meterse en mi casa. La loca se va. - sentenció.

-Cariño, no puede irse. - él la miró sin entender qué era lo que decía su madre. Comprendía su frustración, porque tenía una imagen de mí que no era real. Sí, era una fan incondicional de su grupo que por causas del destino había acabado viviendo en su casa, ¡pero no me había metido ahí con segundas intenciones!

-Mamá, mami... - le habló él con dulzura pensando que se había vuelto igual de loca que yo.

-Lo que tu madre está intentando decirte... - me cortó.

-Tú mejor que solo respires, no quiero ni escucharte. - me apuntó con su largo dedo. Era todo tan surrealista que sentía ganas de ponerme a reír, pero tuve que controlarme para que no pasara. Bastante mala pata había tenido ya. - Explícate, Liz, porque me estoy enfadando.

-Luke, cielo, Vega no se puede ir porque está aquí por mí, no por ti. - la miró sin entender. - Es una alumna de intercambio de la Universidad, hubo un problema a última hora con su alojamiento y el decano me pidió como favor personal que la alojara en mi casa. Por eso debe quedarse aquí.

El rubio me miró con cara de ¿asco?, tal vez reproche por haber tocado sus cosas. Es decir, había estado durmiendo en la habitación de Luke Hemmings, ¡maldita sea! y yo sin saberlo.

-Y tuviste que darle mi habitación... - no era una pregunta, era una afirmación que dejaba entrever un claro deje de dolor.

-Eras el único que no estaba en casa y tampoco ibas a venir hasta dentro de meses, ¿qué querías que hiciera, que la mandara a dormir al sofá?

-O con Molly, si hacía falta - ¡la perrita! había visto a su perrita jugando en el jardín y tampoco me había percatado de ella. Dios, menos mal que no estaba estudiando para psicoanalista o policía, porque si no me hubiera faltado dinero para comer. – a saber lo que habrá vendido ya por Ebay o contado a sus amigos.

-No lo creo, Luke, ni siquiera sabía quién eras. Si hubiera sido fan vuestra nos habría conocido a todos nosotros nada más entrar, y no lo hizo. - Sí, bueno, a no ser que me quedara medio lerda a causa de la altitud del viaje en avión y no me diese cuenta de nada al llegar. Que fue lo que pasó.

Aún así, aproveché esa ventaja que Liz, sin saberlo, me había dado e hice lo que me pareció más lógico en aquel momento. Disimular y hacerles creer que realmente no conocía a ninguno de ellos.

Él me miró, como queriendo comprobar que lo que su madre le estaba diciendo era correcto. Tragué a la fan interior que saltaba por volverse loca y asentí con mi cabeza lo más convincentemente que pude.

-Ya... - no se le veía muy seguro, pero tampoco dijo nada al respecto - estoy cansado y quiero dormir. En mi cama. -enfatizó.

-Claro, me iré al sofá.

Y así, sin mirarlo e intentando no rozarlo siquiera para no desmayarme, salí de aquél cuarto que había empezado a asfixiarme hacía escasos minutos. Llegué al salón, donde un cómodo sofá de tres plazas me daba la bienvenida, cogí la manta que estaba apoyada en el respaldo y me acosté, intentando dar sentido y poner en orden la última media hora vivida.

**

Había amanecido, y yo no pude dormir en toda la noche. Estuve, sin exagerar, mirando a las musarañas mientras pensaba en el cambio tan radical que había dado mi vida. Estaba en Australia, mi lugar favorito del mundo, y no contenta con eso además acabé viviendo bajo el mismo techo que el vocalista de mi banda favorita. Era surrealista, en serio. Además debía haber estado feliz pero, sinceramente, estaba demasiado _shockeada_ como para poder sentir algo en condiciones.

Muchas, miles de veces había imaginado cómo sería nuestro encuentro, cómo lo conocería. Sí, es algo normal que hacen las fans cuando tienen un famoso al que adoran de sobremanera y encima es portador de una belleza descomunal. Tal y como haría una niña, pensaba en diferentes historias en las que nuestros caminos se cruzaban, donde nos volvíamos amigos íntimos, y más tarde, la pasión desenfrenada y un amor puro nos consumía. Todos hemos fantaseado con alguien que no nos pertenece alguna vez en nuestra vida, todos hemos creado historias de la nada con personas que ni nos conocían por el simple hecho de ser felices una fracción de segundo. Pero son eso, cuentos que nos montamos en nuestra mente que no salen de ahí, que guardamos como tesoros bajo la comodidad de nuestro silencio y soledad. Son momentos personales, únicos, que, aunque sabiendo que son irreales y totalmente imposibles los guardamos como oro en paño por esas sensaciones que nos corroen cuando las visualizamos en nuestra mente.

Pero, ¿qué pasa cuando todo se vuelve real? ¿puede acaso volverse real una locura tan extrema? Adoraba a Luke, a su banda, su música y ahora también a su familia, ¿podía, simplemente, hacer como que nada en mi interior ocurría cada vez que lo veía? ¿podía dejar mis sentimientos de fan a un lado para poder seguir viviendo mi sueño de estar en Australia? No estaba segura, pero debía hacerlo si quería conservar lo que tanto me había costado conseguir. Era una maravilla estar bajo el mismo techo que él, no lo iba a negar, pero no había ido hasta allí por eso. Tenía mis propias prioridades y no iba a desperdiciar mi oportunidad por alguien a quien le caía mal.

Porque encima le caía mal. No, le caía horrible. Me habría dejado durmiendo en la calle si hubiera tenido la oportunidad. ¡Ni hablar me dejó! Y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, eso me entristecía de sobremanera. No hay cosa que más daño le pueda hacer a una fan que decepcionar a su ídolo, y yo lo había hecho sin siquiera hacer nada.

Pensé, entonces, que lo más lógico era que cada uno hiciera su vida por separado, sin trabas ni complicaciones que nos pudieran unir. Así podría mantenerme en esta casa y admirarlo desde la distancia en persona. Total, estaba más que acostumbrada a no hablar con él y a observar su rostro solamente en fotos o vídeos. Debía imaginar que seguía siendo así por mi propio bien físico y emocional.

Me levanté con el ánimo por los suelos y fui a hacerme el desayuno. Abría y cerraba armarios sin prestar atención a lo que había en ellos. Al final, opté por un simple vaso de leche con cacao.

-Buenos días, hermana adoptiva. - saludó Jack entrando en la sala.

-No me llames así muy fuerte, no vaya a ser que tu hermano lo escuche y le dé un infarto. - me dio una mirada dubitativa, dándome a entender que no tenía ni idea de lo que había ocurrido.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó anoche? sólo escuchaba gritos, pero estaba tan cansado que no pude levantarme de la cama.

-Pues resulta que tu hermano ''Rob'' - hice comillas con mis dedos resaltando el nombre - llegó de madrugada y me confundió con una fan psicótica que se había colado en su casa.

Me miró, me miró y siguió mirándome con la boca abierta. Entendía que hubieran intentado mantener el secreto de su hermano, pero estaba herida porque me había mentido y había quedado como una estúpida delante de todos.

-¿Luke está aquí?

-Sí, Jack, tu hermano Luke está aquí. Por eso yo he dormido en el sofá y él en su propio cuarto. - le recriminé - Me mentisteis en todo.

-Debíamos mantener el secreto, mucho más cuando supimos que querías ser periodista. - la culpa estaba reflejada en su cara - Lo siento, ¿vale? pero comprende que es la vida de mi hermano y que, además, es un personaje público.

-Lo entiendo, de verdad que sí. Pero anoche me sentí como una estúpida cuando lo vi frente a mí. - terminé mi desayuno y me encaminé a fregar el vaso. Estando de espaldas a él, inspiré profundamente y le dije - Jack, ¿podrías hacerme un favor?

-Claro. - se acercó para depositar su vaso en el fregadero. Me observó intrigado.

-A ti no puedo mentirte, me has tratado tan bien estos días que me sentiría mal al ocultártelo también - fue mi turno de enfrentarlo, poniendo mi mayor cara de pena para convencerlo - Conozco a tu hermano, a tu familia... pero no pueden saber que es así.

-Estos días parecía que realmente no sabías quiénes éramos.

-Y no lo sabía - limpié mis manos mojadas con un trapo que encontré en la encimera - es decir, sentía que os conocía de algo, pero no lograba conectar mis neuronas y hacerlas funcionar. - rió - He estado tan concentrada en todas las cosas nuevas que estaba viviendo y que debía hacer que no llegaba a darme cuenta del todo.

-Entonces sí eres fan de mi hermano.

-¡Sí! claro que lo soy. Es un genio en la música, ¿cómo no iba a serlo? - grité en susurros. - pero nadie puede saberlo. - en su rostro se mostraba la confusión - Oye, no estoy aquí por él, te lo juro. He soñado tantas veces con venir a estudiar aquí que aún me parece mentira. Necesito aprovechar esta beca y la oportunidad que me han dado. Pero si se enteran, querrán echarme y no tengo a dónde ir. Estoy a kilómetros y kilómetros de mi casa y mi familia, eres la única persona en quien puedo confiar en este momento. Ayúdame a guardar el secreto y te prometo que no causaré ningún problema. Además, tu hermano me odia así que no será muy complicado hacer como que no está.

-¿Sabrás mantener la compostura cuando esté cerca? ¿y si trae a sus amigos a casa?

Mierda, no había pensado en la posibilidad de que el resto de la banda apareciera por aquí.

-Daré todo de mí para que no se note, no quiero quedarme en la calle.

Un carraspeo llamó nuestra atención. Como si el simple hecho de nombrarlo lo hubiera invocado, el rubio apareció por la puerta con cara de pocos amigos. Intenté no mirarlo demasiado para mantener en orden mi estado emocional y mi secreto. Pero estaba tan jodidamente atractivo que me sonrojé, así que tuve que girarme hacia el lavadero rápidamente.

-¿Confraternizando con el enemigo? - preguntó. Su voz sonó ronca, desequilibrada por haber estado durmiendo. Era sexy, mucho más que en los vídeos que veía y veía por las noches antes de irme a dormir. Mi piel se erizó cuando habló. Hice un sonido quejumbroso, dando a entender que no estaba conforme con lo que decía.

-¡Hermano! - lo saludo Jack - no te esperábamos de vuelta tan pronto.

-Sí, ya pude darme cuenta anoche. - notaba sus ojos en mi espalda. Me picaba, me escocía su cruda mirada.

Debía salir de aquél cuarto que, a pesar de ser enorme, se iba haciendo cada vez más y más estrecho. Encuadré mis hombros y recordando las clases de teatro que había dado en España, me metí en un nuevo personaje. Me giré hacia los chicos y hablé directamente a Luke.

-Oye, Rob...

-Luke, me llamo Luke. - seguía intentando desintegrarme con la mirada.

-Sí, eso - hice un gesto con la mano, con mi dedo índice estirado, como dándole la razón. - El caso es que tengo que vestirme y todas mis cosas están en tu cuarto. Ahora que no estás ahí, debería aprovechar la ocasión para poder cambiarme de ropa. En una hora debo estar en clase y aún sigo aquí.

Jack me dio un asentimiento con la cabeza, dándome a entender que lo estaba haciendo bien.

-Sí, ve antes de que me arrepienta y cuando vuelvas saca todas tus cosas, están esparcidas por todas partes. - asentí hacia él con la compostura intacta. Al final iba a resultar que era buena y todo. - Bonito pijama, por cierto. - dijo en tono de burla.

¡Ay, Luke! si supieras que me lo compré por ti... ¡estaba lleno de pingüinos! ¡y a él le encantaban esos animales!

Sonreí falsamente y le dije a Jack mientras salía.

-¿Sabes? no es tan simpático como me habías dicho.

Y mientras el mayor de los hermanos se reía por el espectáculo que estábamos montando, fui a toda prisa a la que había sido con anterioridad mi habitación. Me dio pena tener que despedirme de ella, le había cogido cariño a la cama, era realmente cómoda. Pero ya no la sentía cercana, sino como un lugar casi sagrado. Me daba miedo tocar cualquier cosa porque ahora sabía a quién le pertenecían todas y cada una de ellas. Estaba sorprendida, teníamos más gustos en común de los que podría haber imaginado yo misma. Abrí el armario, cogí mi ropa y me apresuré a salir para cambiarme en el baño. Como el día anterior iba cómoda, sin ganas de llamar la atención más de lo que ya lo había hecho. Amarré mi largo pelo en un moño perfecto y bajé a la primera planta.

Una vez lista y medianamente presentable agarré la mochila, las llaves y el móvil.

-¡Adiós, hermana adoptiva! - escuché decir a Jack.

-Me estás jodiendo, ¿es en serio?...

Mientras Luke regañaba a su hermano, cerré la puerta tras de mí.

Inspiré y expiré hondo tanto como pude. Deberían haberme dado una medalla por el entrenamiento de apnea que había hecho ahí dentro, cada vez que Luke aparecía mi respiración se cortaba tajantemente. No sabía si estaba lista, si podría manejar todo lo que me venía encima, pero di gracias por el apoyo de Jack.

Sin él, habría muerto en el intento.


	6. Capítulo 5

-¡Me estás tomando el pelo! -la voz de Michi casi rompió mi tímpano cuando se lo dije.

Estábamos a sábado. La semana había sido extremadamente dura de llevar pues aún debía acostumbrarme al modelo educativo que tenían en ese país, intentar socializar y, además, no morir en el intento. Por si fuera poco, después de la llegada de Luke el ambiente en casa había girado tanto que un huracán invisible se había llevado el buen clima que habíamos mantenido al principio. Sus miradas despectivas, sus comentarios sarcásticos, sus salidas cada vez que yo entraba en la misma habitación en la que él se encontraba... habían logrado que quisiera aumentar mis horas en la Universidad para no tener que encontrarme con nadie. Con su repentina aparición también tuvieron que reubicar los cuartos asignados, ahora dormía en la habitación de Jack. Él y Celeste habían decidido irse a la casa de los padres de ella porque en la casa que compartían estaban haciendo obras. Yo di gracias por poder quedarme y que no me hubieran dejado tirada como a un animalillo indefenso.

Me sentía fatal, ¡por todo! mi mera presencia había desatado el caos.

Así que esa mañana, aprovechando que nadie se encontraba en casa, decidí llamar a Michelle para contarle las últimas novedades que se habían implantado en mi vida sin permiso alguno. Al principio dudé, nadie podía saber que estaba viviendo con uno de los chicos de 5 Seconds of Summer, pero luego recordé que la personalidad de ella era igual a la mía en cuando a guardar se secretos se refería. Sería una bonita y brillante tumba de pelo medio azul.

\- O sea, ¿hola? ese ataque tan gratuito hacia tu persona no lo merecías. - ¿lo mejor? que ni siquiera puso el grito en el cielo ni puso en duda mis palabras cuando se lo conté, sólo se cabreó con el chico de piernas largas cuando se enteró que su trato hacia mí era el menos indicado.

-Ya lo sé, y en cierto modo entiendo que me rehúya, pero tampoco me ha dado la oportunidad para demostrarle que no soy como él piensa. Hasta puedo asegurar que no se cree el rollo ese de que no soy fan.

-Debe ser muy duro para ti tener que fingir y encima darte cuenta que tu ídolo te tiene por los suelos.

Me sorprendía lo mucho que me conocía, sabía a la perfección cuál era mi estado de ánimo hasta sin escuchar mi voz, sólo escribiéndole mensajes. A veces me asustaba la conexión tan grande que teníamos, pero era lo mejor de todo, que ni siquiera tenía que explicarme con ella porque ya me entendía. Y tuvo toda la razón cuando pronunció esas palabras. Estaba triste, pero no podía dejar que eso me afectara a mi vida diaria. Tenía que ser más fuerte que ese sentimiento de pena que se instalaba en mi interior.

-Hombre, no es que me haga gracia, pero si prefiere actuar de esa manera, allá él. Yo haré como que no existe, y punto.

-Es imposible que ignores su presencia cuando llevas obsesionada con él ¿cuánto, cinco años?

Me senté en la cama mirando por la ventana que daba al patio interior, Molly se encontraba jugando con una pequeña rama que había encontrado en el jardín, la tiraba hacia arriba, giraba y volvía a cogerla para repetir el mismo movimiento. Sonreí por su inocencia. Desee haber sido el perro en esos momentos.

-Ya lo sé, Michi, pero tal vez él tampoco era como yo lo imaginaba. Puede que sólo me engañase a mí misma poniéndole una personalidad que a mí me atraía. Tal vez tenga ese humor y esa forma de tratar a la gente, y ya está. O puede que simplemente me odie.

-Es imposible odiarte, tonta. Y si él es así de estúpido, pues mira... no sabe lo que se pierde.

Apoyé la cabeza contra el cristal. El día era precioso, el sol iluminaba las calles con sus hermosos rayos y calentaba los cuerpos de aquellos que habían decidido salir a pasear esa mañana.

-Gracias.

-¿Por animarte? de nada, mujer, son veinte euros. -sonreí por lo tonta que era algunas veces.

-Vale, cuando te vea te los doy.

-Entonces no los pillo ni en mi funeral, mejor mándalos por correo.

Hablamos un rato más hasta que tuvo que despedirse de mí. Durante los días pasados también había hablado con mis padres y me di cuenta de que los echaba exageradamente de menos. Sólo esperaba que, pasado un tiempo, todo en mi sistema nervioso mejorara, o de lo contrario mi vuelta a España llegaría antes de lo previsto.

Decidí bajar a la cocina a por un poco de zumo, estaba realmente acalorada y así era imposible que mis ganas de hacer trabajos aparecieran. Ya me costaba ponerme a ello de normal, con calor y la vagancia extendiéndose por mi cuerpo era prácticamente imposible.

¿Y qué hace una cuando se aburre? pues come. Así no había manera de mantener el tipo.

Unas voces me alertaron de la presencia de gente en la habitación, ¿tan pronto habían llegado los Hemmings de ayudar en la casa de Jack y Celeste?

Entré sin miedo, creyendo tontamente que eran Andrew y Liz los que estaban allí. Pero no, eran Luke y sus amigos los que mantenían una conversación. No estaba preparada mentalmente para ese momento, era demasiado pronto como para ver a la banda completa actuando tan normales ante mí. Quedé paralizada en la puerta, como si un cristal hubiera parado mi caminata, con los ojos abiertos y el corazón latiéndome a mil por segundo. Giré despacio, intentando pasar desapercibida para ellos y así subir las escaleras en silencio, recorriendo el mismo camino que había hecho al bajar. Pero antes de siquiera llegar al primer peldaño uno de ellos me habló.

-¡Hey! tú debes ser la chica de la que nos ha hablado Luke. - no supe cuál de ellos fue el que se dirigió a mí, pero estaba claro que no podía escapar de aquella encerrona en la que yo misma me había metido.

-Si os ha hablado de una loca que se coló en su cuarto... entonces sí, supongo que soy yo. - hice todo lo que pude por mantener la compostura. Intenté crear una lista en mi mente con pequeños pasos a seguir para que mi papel de _no-fan_ siguiera encubierto.

  1. No dudes al hablar, muestra seguridad.
  2. No los mires directamente durante mucho tiempo.
  3. ¡No abras demasiado los ojos!
  4. Respira lentamente.
  5. Que no te entre el tembleque en las manos.
  6. Y ni se te ocurra reírte como estúpida delante de ellos.



Bien, eran demasiados pasos para seguir así que mejor iba donde me llevara el viento. A la ventura, ¡yuhu!

Estaba acojonada.

-¿Qué haces aquí? - habló Luke. Estaba apoyado en la isla de la cocina, era el único que se encontraba de pie. Vestía unos pantalones negros ajustados que alargaban sus ya kilométricas piernas y una camiseta básica blanca con un dibujo estampado. Totalmente sencillo, totalmente guapo. Así era como más me gustaba, al natural y sin esos trajes raros que le ponían cuando debía salir a escena. Me gustaba que su personalidad rebosara por cada parte de él.

-Venía a por algo de beber. - entré sin miedo, o dando la impresión de que no tenía mido. Todos me estaban mirando detenidamente y yo no sabía dónde meterme. ¿Había alguna puerta astral dentro del frigo para meterme? porque me hubiera venido como anillo al dedo.

-Claro, como si estuvieras en tu casa. -soltó irónico. - encima haz que mi madre se gaste dinero en ti.

Me encantaba su música, pero su actitud de mierda me estaba cansando. Cogí el paquete, me giré hacia él y le dije:

-No, no es mi casa y tampoco se gasta tu madre dinero en mí porque aporto para pagar las cosas. - levantó ambas cejas - sí, lo hago, ¿te sorprende que no sea tan rastrera?

Seguíamos en silencio, pero en uno más incómodo que el de antes.

-¿De verdad no nos conoces? - miré de reojo a Calum mientras hablaba. Su tez era morena, con un bronceado bonito y casual. Su pelo negro estaba adornado por un mechón rubio que resaltaba, y bajo su camiseta de manga corta azul se veían los tatuajes que había comenzado a hacerse. Sus oscuros ojos me miraban con bondad. No lo preguntaba a malas, sino por pura curiosidad.

-No, lo siento - lo miré con pena a la vez que me acercaba a los armarios que estaban encima del fregadero. Saqué un vaso, abrí el zumo y lo vertí dentro.

-Entonces supongo que habrá que hacer las presentaciones. - sonrió. _No sonrías que me da un infarto_ , pensé. - Yo soy Calum - _Ya lo sé,_ estuve a punto de decir. Menos mal que me dio por beber en ese preciso momento. - y ellos son Ashton y Michael. - ambos me saludaron con sus manos. Sus caras eran tan bonitas y apapuchables que quería estrujarlas.

Ashton vestía de negro, con una camisa remangada hasta sus codos y entreabierta en los primeros botones, dejando que unos vellos rebeldes se asomaran por la abertura. Era el mayor de todos, pero cuando llevaba puestas las gafas, como esa mañana, lucía como un niño bueno de instituto. Y Michael, el chico más adorable que había podido conocer en mi vida. Su pelo corto estaba teñido de rojo en esos momentos. ¡Era un adicto a los tintes! estaba segura que a finales de mes cambiaría el tono por otro totalmente diferente. Sus muñecas estaban llenas de pulseras, la camiseta de manga corta que llevaba era en tonos grises a juego con la gorra que adornaba su cabeza; y al igual que Calum, el tatuaje que había hecho en su brazo aparecía por debajo de la tela.

-Encantada - respiré pausadamente para tranquilizarme. Temía que pudieran escuchar el latido acelerado de mi corazón - yo soy Vega.

-Bonito nombre. - comentó Ash amablemente - Luke también nos dijo que estás en la Universidad, ¿qué estudias? -Vaya, pues sí que hablaba la jirafa de mí.

No quería ser maleducada, pero sabía la reacción que tendrían si les decía la verdad. Aunque tampoco podía mentir sobre algo que ya toda la familia de Luke sabía. Estaba perdida, ¡condenada al fracaso!

-Bueno... - comencé - acabo de comenzar mi tercer año y estoy aquí para especializarme en periodismo musical

Y ahí estaban de nuevo, esas miradas inquisidoras.

-¿Por qué todos se miran con esa cara cada vez que digo a lo que me dedico? - pregunté haciéndome la tonta. Jack podría estar orgulloso de mí en estos momentos. Estaba segura de que se reiría cuando le contara todo.

-Porque quieres ser periodista - Luke habló levantando su mano izquierda con la palma hacia arriba - y nosotros somos famosos - subió la derecha de igual forma que la otra - no es una buena combinación. -y las juntó haciendo un sonido que quería imitar a una explosión.

-Tan famosos nos seréis cuando no he oído hablar de vosotros. - solté mirándolo intensamente.

-Auch, eso ha dolido - habló por primera vez Mike.

Los miré sintiéndome mal por lo que había dicho. Joder, ¡claro que los conocía! eran la reverenda hostia encima de los escenarios, creaban música que con certeza sabía que pasaría a la historia, eran auténticos, simpáticos, divertidos y cariñosos con las fans. Hasta alguien que viviera en una selva amazónica aislado del mundo debería conocerlos.

-Perdonad, no he querido ser tan directa. - me arrepentí.

-Tranquila, sabemos que es Luke el que te saca de tus casillas. - soltó Ashton intentando aligerar el ambiente.

-Claro, ahora será culpa mía. - refutó el otro.

-Lo es, rubia, lo es. - se burló Mike haciendo que todos riéramos con él menos Luke.

Había disfrutado tantas veces ese tipo de conversaciones a través de twitcams, lives y cada vídeo que subían a sus redes sociales... que el vivirlo en primera persona me estaba consumiendo. Eran tal cual se veían en ellos: se llevaban de maravilla, se consideraban como hermanos y el magnetismo de su amistad envolvía a cualquiera que pusiera atención en esos amigos que, por casualidades del destino, se habían unido para crear un maravilloso arte a través de las melodías de su música.

El chico estaba empezando a cansarse de mi presencia, lo conocía tan bien que lo tenía más que claro. Estaba a punto de soltar una de las suyas.

\- ¿No tienes una vida con la que seguir? - y ahí estaba.

-Claro. - sonreí tristemente - Ha sido un placer conoceros.

Se despidieron de mí educadamente, tal y como había imaginado que ellos serían, ¿había acertado con todos menos con Luke? Cogí el vaso y el cartón para llevarlos conmigo arriba, ni de coña iba a bajar de nuevo para encontrármelos. Bastante había vivido ya ese día. Salí de la cocina con un sabor agridulce en los labios. Estaba feliz por haber podido conocerlos y verlos en persona, pero Luke remataba todas mis ilusiones cada vez que se comunicaba conmigo. ¿Tanto mal le hacía mi presencia?

-Eres demasiado duro con ella, tío. - me paré a medio camino para escuchar. - parece una buena chica, y si hubiera querido desmantelarte ya lo habría hecho, ¿por qué esperarse?

-No lo sé, es que no me fío. Puedo aceptar que no le guste nuestra música, pero, ¿que no haya escuchado nunca nada de nosotros?

-Puede ser, tal vez en donde sea que ella viva no escuchen ese tipo de música. Aún hay un montón de gente que no sabe de nuestra existencia.

-A lo mejor tienes razón y estoy exagerando, pero me da más miedo por mi familia que por mí. - entendía su punto, pero la desconfianza no era motivo para sus hirientes palabras.

-Dale una oportunidad, a ti tampoco te gustaría que te trataran así.

Retomé lo que estaba haciendo cuando me dije a mí misma que y había escuchado suficiente. Subí, entré en el cuarto y me desplomé sobre la cama tras cerrar la puerta.

No pensaba salir de ahí en todo el día. ¿Para qué? si tampoco era bien recibida.

Estando ya en una apacible tranquilidad, las imágenes de cada uno de ellos vinieron a mi mente. Intenté sonreír, mas la extraña picazón que gobernaba alrededor de mi corazón era más pesada que una tonelada de cemento endurecido.

A duras penas me comunicaba con mis compañeros, los Hemmings tenían sus propias vidas y yo estaba más sola que la una. Necesitaba a mi gente, a mi familia, un abrazo de mamá... y si a eso añadíamos los absurdos y afilados comentarios que Luke lanzaba hacia mí cada vez que tenía oportunidad... mi estabilidad emocional estaba comenzando a flaquear. Comenzaba a notar los ojos acuosos y la visión era cada vez más borrosa. _¡No!,_ me dije, queriendo ser más fuerte que mi propio interior.

Pero nada, todo era en vano. Ni mis más fuertes intentos pudieron evitar lo inevitable.

Giré sobre la cama, quedando de lado con las rodillas encogidas en el pecho; apoyé la cara sobre la almohada y, mientras la abrazaba, me dejé llevar.

Esa fue la primera vez que derramé lágrimas por culpa del rubio.


	7. Capítulo 6

La Universidad, esa edificación claustrofóbica que te oprime y exprime las neuronas para, supuestamente, sacar lo mejor de ti y que puedas afrontar el mundo real el día de mañana a través de exámenes incomprensibles y trabajos desorbitados en los que te tienes que buscar la vida. Gracias, Universidad, por enseñarme, subliminalmente, que el mundo es un cubo de basura lleno de escoria humana donde nadie me va a echar una ayudita nunca.

¿Lo peor?

Madrugar.

No había cosa que más odiara que tener que madrugar para ir a cualquier sitio. Las sábanas se pegaban a mi cuerpo, la flojera me invadía y necesitaba poner más fuerzas de las que tenía para poder levantar el culo de la cama.

¿Lo peor de lo peor?

Que no me diera tiempo a desayunar. Nunca entendí cómo había gente que no tomaba nada por las mañanas, yo sin mi desayuno no era persona.

Como aquella mañana en la que se juntó un poco de cada: tenía que entregar un trabajo, por el cual me quedé hasta tarde despierta y casi no dormí, así que a la hora de levantarme fue un suplicio. Necesitaba descansar. Además, debía estar antes de tiempo para pasar por el despacho de la profesora, lo que conllevó a que mi café se pospusiera.

¿Conclusión?

Estaba para morirme del asco.

Salí del despacho, dando gracias a que aquella extravagante mujer no pusiera pegas por lo que había conseguido hacer la noche anterior. Caminé hasta la cafetería, que se encontraba en la parte exterior, y me encontré con Kora. Desde aquel día en clase, y debido a todas las cosas que debía poner en orden antes de final de semana, sólo habíamos mantenido el contacto en los cambios de asignatura, pero no entablamos conversación siquiera. Estaba de pie, junto a la puerta de entrada, fumándose un cigarrillo impasiblemente. Se notaba que estaba tranquila, despreocupada y las gafas rosas al estilo de Elton John que llevaba le daban un rollo enigmático.

-¡Vega! - saludó al verme.

-Buenos días - dije con el ánimo renovado. Estar alrededor de ella era como un chute de adrenalina.

-Llevamos días sin vernos, ¿cómo te estás adaptando? - soltó el humo por sus violáceos labios y sonrió. Su trato hacia mí era genuino, sin medias tintas y recíproco.

-Me costó bastante al principio, pero parece que ya le estoy pillando el tranquillo.

-Bien, bien. Me alegra oír eso, pero si tienes cualquier duda sólo tienes que venir a mí. Te ayudaré encantada.

-Gracias por... - iba a seguir hablando, pero un cuerpo robusto de grandes y anchos brazos se instaló ante mí. Era un chico, de tez blanca y pelo medio pelirrojo. Se puso frente a Kora, con un brazo sobre su cabeza apoyado en la pared.

-Querida prima, ¿me das un cigarrito? - le preguntó en tono meloso.

-No, y aparta que me estás estorbando. - de mala gana, plantó su mano derecha en el pecho del chico y lo empujó suavemente hasta volver a tenerme en el centro de su visión. - ¿Qué decías? - se dirigió a mí entonces, pero eso sólo logró que aquel individuo se diera cuenta de mi presencia. Giró en mi dirección, uniendo sus azules ojos en los míos. Eran bonitos, pero ni se acercaban a los de ese rubio muchacho que ahora vivía conmigo. Éste era portador de labios carnosos y sonrisa perfecta con diminutas pecas esparcidas por su nariz y mejillas, más un cuerpo esculpido y trabajado.

Se esforzaba por lucir guapo. Lo era, a decir verdad, y lo sabía. Por eso su actitud dejaba mucho que desear.

-¿Quién es esta hermosura? - recorrió con sus ojos la extensión de mi figura. Estaba incómoda y eso sólo hacía que él se sintiera mejor consigo mismo.

-Para el carro, intento de Wisley - humor sarcástico y fan de Harry Potter... cada vez me caía mejor esa mujer. - ni se te ocurra acercarte.

Hice caso omiso a la presencia del chico y hablando directamente a Kora, le pregunté:

-¿De verdad es tu primo? - intercambié miradas entre ambos. No se parecían en nada.

-No - tiró el cigarro al suelo una vez terminado y lo pisó. - es sólo Josh, el pesado novio de Opal. Josh, ella es Vega, mi nueva amiga.

-Umm - lamió sus labios en un intento de parecer sensual - ¿carne fresca, entonces?

A pesar del trato de machito absurdo que estaba recibiendo por parte de Josh, me hacía gracia ver a un proyecto de hombre comportarse de esa manera. Nunca en mi vida había visto algo tan... tonto. ¿Creía que se veía bien? ¿de verdad conquistaba así a las chicas? ¿realmente podía Opal estar con él? ¡pero si le tiraba los trastos a todo lo que se movía!

-Como veo que eres nueva, si quieres te enseño las instalaciones. Son las mejores de todo Sidney, no sé si me entiendes... - hizo un gesto con sus cejas, subiéndolas arriba y abajo, para después posar su fornido brazo sobre mis hombros. Olía a loción de afeitar, tabaco y sudor. Mezcla no muy agradable para mis fosas nasales.

-Ya... - con dos dedos de mi mano, haciéndolos trabajar en forma de pinzas, alcancé su muñeca y la retiré de mi cuerpo. - creo que lo he entendido perfectamente y no me interesa. Pero gracias por la oferta.

-Nosotras nos vamos. - Kora agarró mi mano y me introdujo con ella en la cafetería sin la posibilidad de despedirme.

**

Había dos clases de personas en la vida, las que necesitan algo caliente en las mañanas y las que disfrutan de la cerveza a partir de las diez. Yo era de las primeras, Kora de las segundas.

Miré el recipiente entre mis manos, ese que contenía mi bebida. El café estaba delicioso, sus minúsculas partículas bajaban por mi garganta dejando ese amargo espesor tan característico que me encantaba.

Ya volvía a ser yo de nuevo.

Tras ese inesperado encontronazo con el primo político de mi amiga, y aprovechando que teníamos hora libre, Kora me había llevado a unas de las terrazas de nuestra facultad. Estábamos sentadas en el borde de la gruesa baranda, con las piernas colgando y disfrutando del paisaje que se mostraba ante nosotras. Los altos edificios se mezclaban con aquellas casas que no sobrepasaban los dos pisos; los verdes árboles plantados en mitad de las calles, daban algo de vida al monótono cemento; el color del mar se perdía en el estrecho horizonte... 

-Te gusta Sidney, ¿verdad? - era más una afirmación que una pregunta.

-Me encanta. - el aire soñador de mis palabras se fundía con el cálido ambiente que los rallos del sol dejaban a su paso. - descubrí esta ciudad por un programa de televisión que vi de niña. En él se veían sus playas, sus construcciones más importantes, el dinamismo de su gente, la historia... siempre quise venir aquí.

-Eso es muy bonito - sonrió ella de lado. - yo siempre he vivido en esta ciudad, pero entiendo lo que quieres decir porque nunca me canso de ella. Es como si todos los días descubriera algún rincón oculto que me sorprende.

-Sí, desde que estoy aquí cada día es único. - di un trago a mi bebida y me crucé de piernas mirándola a ella. - Además, es donde vive mi banda favorita, así que ya tengo algo en común con ellos.

-No me digas que son los _''4 Minutos de Primavera''_ esos. - reí fuerte por lo que había dicho. ¿De verdad había soltado tal infamia hacia ellos?

-Oye, no te metas con mis chicos porque que son una maravilla. - amenacé en broma.

-Tranquila, si a mí también me gustan. - sacó su móvil del bolsillo y me enseñó su fondo de pantalla. Era una foto de Calum en blanco y negro, sin camiseta, con sus tatuajes y bien marcados pectorales al aire. En ella, él salía tocándose el pelo en una postura sencilla pero sensual. Eso sí era forma de provocar a una chica y no con la falsa palabrería de Josh. - El moreno es mi favorito.

-Yo me decanto más por los rubios de pelo corto. - fue mi turno de enseñar mi teléfono, donde un Luke en color, con gafas de sol y una camisa blanca medio abierta me saludaba cada día. Para mi desgracia, caí en la cuenta de que, para mantener mi papel de anti-fan hacia ellos, debía cambiar el fondo de pantalla. Un desperdicio, puesto que la foto era una de mis favoritas.

Una de tantas, obviamente.

-Así no nos peleamos por ellos. - dijo ella en tono alegre. - La verdad es que hasta hace unos años yo no los conocía, fue por culpa de Opal que entraron en mi vida. - la miré sin entender - Me obligó a ir a un concierto de los locos esos y quedé prendada. Pero no le digas que eres _LukeGirl_ o intentará matarte mientras duermes.

Dato importante que debía recordar siempre: mantener a Opal y a Kora alejadas de la casa de los Hemmings. Estaba bien que compartiéramos gustos por la música y los chicos, pero sólo debían ser eso, gustos en común que poder disfrutar juntas de vez en cuando.

-¿Qué hay de Opal? - intenté cambiar de conversación - ¿cómo es que tiene de novio a Josh? no lo conozco pero... parece un picaflor.

Su expresión cambió, de una feliz a otra irritada. A Kora le pasaba como a mí, era tan expresiva que podías leerla fácilmente.

-No te comas de vista a mi prima, es igual que él. - sorprendida, hice un gesto con mis cejas que la hizo volver a reír. - No malinterpretes mis palabras, con esto no quiero decir que no la quiera, pero la conozco demasiado como para saber que sus intereses y forma de vida son totalmente diferentes a los míos. Y apuesto mi paquete de tabaco a que también es diferente a ti.

-Ojalá perdieras ese paquete de tabaco.

-¿Eres de esas no fumadoras que odian a los fumadores? - alegó con sorna - porque si es así te vas a joder, tu mejor amiga australiana fuma más que un tío. Al único que podría ofrecerle cigarros es a Calum y no creo que me lo encuentre en la vida ni viviendo en la misma ciudad así que... todos para mí.

-No, no soy de esas, pero procura no tirarme el humo en la cara. O de lo contrario, tu mejor amiga española acabará con medio pulmón menos y en el hospital porque padece de asma.

-Bueno es saber ese dato, Señora Hemmings. - bebió de si botella.

Sólo de imaginar al susodicho de nuevo, me subían los colores. ¿Qué iba a hacer todo el año? ¡Ay madre, en la que me había metido sin quererlo!

-Pues más vale que te quede claro, Señora Hood.

Quedamos en silencio nuevamente, uno amable y nada tedioso. Kora era ese tipo de amiga, podías apreciar el silencio gracias a su compañía. No necesitabas calentarte la cabeza por encontrar absurdas conversaciones que mantener para sentirte a gusto, porque con estar con ella ya te sentías así.

Dio un último trago a su cerveza, dejando el verdoso vidrio a un lado, apoyó sus manos en el cemento y, cerrando los ojos, levantó su cabeza para disfrutar de la atmósfera de Australia.

-No sé cómo no se te revuelve el cuerpo con la cerveza a estas horas.

-Porque tengo madera de estrella, querida. - bajó las gafas de sol hasta la punta de su nariz y me guiñó un ojo.

-Lo que tienes es estómago de alcohólica, que no es lo mismo. - una profunda carcajada rompió el intento de seriedad que estábamos manteniendo.

-Deberíamos irnos ya, queda poco para que entremos - dijo con desgana. Bajó de un salto de la baranda y, tendiéndome una mano, me ayudó a bajar a mí -¿Qué clase tenemos ahora? - preguntó despreocupada mientras íbamos hacia la salida.

-Práctica de _Diseño Periodístico._

-Umm... porquería. Seguro que no sirve para nada. 

Agarré mi bolso notando que pesaba muy poco. Paré en seco y lo abrí.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Mierda, me he dejado el ordenador en casa, ¿puedo ponerme contigo?

-Claro, así lo hacemos entre las dos y salimos antes de esa cárcel.

**

A pesar de mis bajas expectativas, el día había ido mejorando poco a poco. Encontrarme con Kora había sido, sin duda, el factor más importante en mi cambio de actitud. Era una chica estupenda, de ideas y personalidad clara, tenía una facilidad impresionante para hacerme reír con su sarcástico humor y contestaciones improvisadas. Sabía, sin duda, que conocerla era de las mejores cosas que Australia iba a regalarme.

Montada en el viejo autobús que me transportaba como cada día, cambiaba las canciones que en mi MP4 iban reproduciéndose. Sí, aún era partícipe de esa, casi obsoleta, tecnología. El resto de jóvenes solía llevar la música en los móviles, pero a mí me gustaba mantener la tradición de conservar las melodías en ese cachivache creado específicamente para eso. ¿Por qué? pues muy sencillo, de ese modo me cogían muchas más y la batería de mi móvil seguía intacta.

Bajé en mi parada, feliz por llegar a casa antes de tiempo. Realmente necesitaba acostarme en la cama y cerrar los ojos antes de comer. Estaba tan agotada que podría haberme caído del sueño perfectamente. Caminé por las calles lentamente, llenando mi vista con ese hermoso lugar. Aunque regresara a España y no volviera jamás, nunca olvidaría lo que estaba ante mí. Lo enmarcaría y guardaría en lo más profundo de mi mente

Llegué al pequeño porche delantero de la casa, saqué las llaves y entré. No había ningún ruido en el interior, todos estaban fuera en esos momentos. Subí las escaleras despacio, no quería caerme por el cansancio que llevaba encima. Pensé entonces, que como aún quedaba tiempo hasta que todos llegaran, lo mejor iba a ser darme una ducha de agua caliente antes de dormir unas horas. Mi cuerpo se relajaría y disfrutaría más aquella siesta mañanera.

Así que comencé a quitarme la camiseta antes de entrar en mi habitación, abrí la puerta y ahí estaba él: sentado en mi preciosa cama, con mi portátil abierto sobre las piernas y cotilleando todo lo que tenía en él.

-¡¿Pero qué narices estás haciendo?! - pregunté exaltada, sin recordar que iba sin camiseta.

-Comprobar que eres una mentirosa - dijo, fue cuando levantó la cabeza y miró en mi dirección, pero la giró hacia otro lado en cuestión de segundos. - ¿Podrías vestirte? - carraspeó. Su cara se tornó roja, recordándome aquellos momentos en los que, siendo más joven, su inocencia rebosaba por todo su ser.

Me miré, comprobando que seguía medio desnuda, con un sujetador rosa con puntitos para nada glamuroso. No era ese tipo de chica que gastaba toneladas de dinero en ropa interior ultra femenina con encajes y trasparencias. Yo iba a lo cómodo, y en esos momentos me arrepentí. Volví a vestirme rápidamente con la cara más roja que la de él, y sin mirarlo volví a hablarle.

-Sal.- mi tono de voz había bajado unos cuantos decibelios. Estaba enfadada, y me sentía humillada por sus actos y mi repentina aparición en ropa interior.

Dejó el ordenador a un lado, se levantó y, escrutándome con su mirada, pulsó una tecla que activó el reproductor de música. Sus canciones, su música, su voz llenaron esas cuatro paredes. Volvió a pulsarla para pararla.

-Has engañado a todos - dijo tranquilamente, sin pausa, pero reprochándome todo a la misma vez. - los chicos me dijeron que te diera una oportunidad, que me fiara de ti... pero no podía, algo me decía que no eras lo que aparentabas. Y resulta que tenía motivos para sospechar.

-Luke...

-¡Tenía razón, joder! - saltó encolerizado. - tienes el maldito ordenador lleno de fotos y canciones nuestras, ¿vas a decirme que no es real? ¿que no eran tuyas?

-No, yo... - estaba a segundo y medio de ponerme a llorar y no iba a darle el gusto. Debía mantener la compostura si quería que esto saliera de manera positiva para mi futuro.

-Voy a contárselo todo a mi madre. - espetó tajante. Su voz no daba opción a discusiones, pero debía escucharme. Tenía que escucharme.

-¡No! - lo miré a los ojos, suplicante, esperando ver un resquicio de humanidad en ellos. - Deja que te lo explique, por favor.

-¿Para que vendas exclusivas sobre mi familia? no, gracias. - comenzó a caminar, pero aproveché mi posición y me aferré a la puerta, apoyando mi espalda en ella y estirando los brazos como una estrella de mar. Sabía que si él quería me apartaría sin dudarlo, era mucho más alto y fuerte que yo, pero debía intentarlo. Estaba allí por mi perseverancia y mi trabajo, no iba a echarlo ahora por la borda.

-Antes de juzgarme, déjame hablar. Ni siquiera me has dado la oportunidad.

-Eres fan nuestra - afirmó.

-Sí, lo soy. - respiré hondo cuando lo dije - Y admito que adoro vuestra música con toda mi alma, pero no estoy aquí por vosotros, Luke. Lo juro. - me miraba, la duda asomaba a través de su pupila y supe que era el momento de actuar.

-Apártate. -exigió.

-No, hasta que me des la oportunidad de defenderme.

-¿Defenderte? - expulsó con arrogancia.

-¡Sí! entiendo que no empezáramos con buen pie, pero desde que llegaste has estado tirando piedras a mi tejado sin darme la oportunidad de hacer nada. - se calló, sabiendo que era absolutamente verdad lo que le decía. - Diez minutos, dame diez minutos y juro que lo explicaré todo.

-Tienes cinco y ya voy contando.

-Al menos siéntate y hablemos como personas civilizadas. -hice un gesto hacia la cama, indicando que se sentara en ella. Yo, por el contrario, decidí hacerlo en la silla de escritorio. No tenía fuerzas suficientes como para estar demasiado cerca de él. Me senté y la deslicé hasta estar justo enfrente. Nos mirábamos a los ojos, cara a cara, casi sin pestañear. Él intentaba descubrir si mentía, yo intentaba demostrarle que estaba siendo más sincera que nunca.

-Llevo desde que era pequeña soñando con venir aquí, Sidney siempre ha sido mi lugar favorito en el mundo. Así que cuando comencé en la Universidad, estuve presentándome para que me otorgaran esta beca. Ya me la habían rechazado dos veces y me dije que lo volvería a intentar una vez más, y que si fracasaba, daría por sentado que esto no era para mí. - las manos me temblaban tanto como mi voz. Recordar aquellas veces en las que veía _''SOLOCITUD RECHAZADA''_ en ese rectángulo trozo de papel me dolía. Más aún me dolía el dinero invertido en los intentos por mejorar mi inglés para poder llegar a ser apta y que, aun así, mis esfuerzos no se vieran recompensados. - Así que después de dejarme una pasta para lograrlo, y de dos intentos fallidos, me aceptaron. Estoy aquí porque me lo he currado, he trabajado como nadie para poder cumplir mi sueño, al igual que tú hiciste con el tuyo. - agachó la cabeza y asintió, dando la razón a mis palabras. - El hecho de estar aquí no ha sido más que cosa de los acontecimientos, yo no hice nada para que esto pasara. - levanté mi mano y nos apunté a ambos consecutivamente.

-Estoy de acuerdo con lo que dices y me alegro por ti, - dijo suavemente - pero eres una extraña que ha entrado en mi casa, y nosotros no somos una familia cualquiera.

-Lo sé, Luke, por eso he intentado evitarte todo este tiempo - me miró con sorpresa - ¿crees que soy un peligro para vosotros? - subió los hombros en un gesto de incertidumbre. - pues no lo soy, y si no me crees habla con tu hermano Jack.

-¿Qué tiene que ver él en esto?

-A él se lo conté todo, no le mentí en nada.

-Él sabía que nos conocías y aun así guardó el secreto. - asentí.

-Yo se lo pedí, porque le prometí que no sería ningún estorbo para vosotros. Le dije que me centraría en mi carrera y dejaría en paz vuestras vidas. Era lo menos que podía hacer como gesto de gratitud hacia tu familia. - se frotó la cara con sus manos.

-Pero quieres estudiar periodismo.

-Sí, pero quiero llegar a lo más alto por mis propias aptitudes, no por sacar a la luz la vida de nadie. No voy a tirar todos estos años de trabajo a la basura para convertirme en una alimaña. Quiero ser periodista musical, Luke, no dedicarme al mundo del corazón. Odio el sensacionalismo. Y si hubiera querido contar todo esto, lo habría hecho ya.

-No sé, Vega... - mi nombre, pronunció mi nombre. Salió de esos labios tan bonitos y perfectos. Pensaba que ni siquiera lo recordaba.

-Sabes cómo me llamo. - eso lo había dicho la fan, no la auténtica Vega.

-Claro que lo sé, no dejas de presentarte a todo el mundo. - lo miré con vergüenza. - Aún no sé si puedo fiarme de ti, nos han intentado engañar demasiadas veces.

Subí mis pies al sillín, apoyé la cabeza en mis rodillas y abracé mis piernas. Estaba a punto de hacer algo de lo que me arrepentiría más tarde, pero era la única manera que se me ocurría para que esto siguiera de buena manera.

-Aunque estemos bajo el mismo techo, no tienes por qué hablarme. - sentía que estaba perdiendo la oportunidad de conocer realmente al chico de mis sueños. Pero no debía engañarme, jugábamos en ligas diferentes y nuestro mundo jamás se uniría ni para una simple amistad. Debía seguir siendo como hasta entonces, él haciendo su música y yo adorándola en la tranquilidad de mi cuarto. - ni tampoco tienes que mirarme. Haz como si yo no existiera, como si solamente fuese el viento: paso por tu lado, sabes que estoy ahí, pero no me ves. - dejé de intentar mirarlo yo. Sentía que mi lado fanático estaba rompiendo con su ídolo, y dolía.

-Oye... - comenzó, pero lo paré.

-Lo digo absolutamente en serio, es mejor así. - sonreí sin enseñar mis dientes, era la única manera de aligerar el momento y que no fuera tan agridulce - Ignórame si así sientes que es mejor para ambos, sigue haciendo lo que sabes hacer y yo... bueno, trabajaré en mis cosas y escucharé tus álbumes con los cascos puestos para que no te sientas incómodo.

Estaba cabizbajo, con sus cortos mechones rozándole la frente. Había dejado de levantar su flequillo hacia arriba para ponerlo hacia el lado. Su barba había comenzado a cubrirse de pelo rubio, que contrastaba con el negro _piercing_ que tenía en su labio inferior. Vestía de negro de pies a cabeza, y un largo colgante de chapa descansaba en su cuello.

Levantó la cabeza para mirarme. Estaba pensativo, dubitativo incluso... no sabía cómo interpretar sus expresiones.

-Si hago algo mal - seguí con mi retahíla - cuéntaselo todo a tu madre, échame de tu casa y déjame en la calle... ¡o qué sé yo! llama a la policía si lo prefieres. Prometo no hacer nada que te dañe a ti, ni a tu familia, ni a los chicos.

Cada vez me hacía más pequeña en aquella silla en la que no tenía dónde esconderme. Levanté mi mano derecha bajo su atenta mirada y, como si de un juramento se tratase, pronuncié aquella frase que tanto daño me hizo:

_-Palabra de fan._


	8. Capítulo 7

Semana y medios pasados desde el incidente. Sin disputas, sin malas miradas... nada. Ahora el estudio me mantenía ocupada, los trabajos me estaban volviendo loca y todo para mantener mi mente alejada de aquella fatídica mañana en la que Luke y yo habíamos mantenido esa charla tan intensa. Procuraba no pensar acerca de ello, pues cuantas más veces la rememoraba en mi cabeza más vergüenza me daba. _¿Palabra de fan?_ ¿Era jodidamente en serio? no podría haber sonado más patética. Aunque, a decir verdad, parecía que había funcionado, pues a raíz de eso el rubio no volvió a causarme problemas.

Eso sí, había descubierto que la casa, para lo grande que era, se me quedaba pequeña cuando los dos allí encontrados.

Le prometí no metros en sus cosas y pudo acceder a ignorar mi presencia, el problema quirúrgico cuando coincidimos en las mismas zonas siempre. Era como si el propio destino jugara con mi paciencia, mis nervios y mi estabilidad mental al hacer que nuestros caminos se cruzaran más que antes. ¿Qué tenía que ir al baño? Luke salía de él; ¿Estudiaba en el comedor? Luke entraba; ¿Liz me llamaba? Luke apareció por el pasillo; ¿Salía al jardín a ver a Molly? ya estaba Luke tirándole la pelota que caería a mis pies ... ¿era una maldita broma todo esto, o qué? Nunca en mi vida me había costado tanto cumplir con una promesa.

Estaba en mi cuarto, o en el de Jack según se mire, poniéndolo patas arriba para encontrar un dichoso _USB_.

Ya hay unos finales de septiembre, los profesores tienen más datos en sus materiales y nos llenan de ejercicios, prácticas y exposiciones. Kora y yo decidimos estar juntas en todas ellas: conectamos genial, éramos específicos y trabajábamos muy a gusto. Pero estaba seguro de que ese día me mataría si no llegaba a una clase con la exposición que tanto nos había costado preparar en el aparatito que no había estado.

_Piensa, Vega, piensa._

¡El comedor! la noche pasada había estado trabajando allí porque el internet no iba bien y lo conecté directamente a mi portátil. Debía estar ahí.

Salí de la habitación como alma que lleva el Diablo, bajé las escaleras a trompicones y entrada en el cuarto, me acerqué a la pequeña mesa que Liz me ayudó a poner improvisadamente y comencé a quitar los papeles que tenía por allí tirados.

_Dichoso pincho importante, ¿dónde te habías metido?_

-¡Oye Vega! - me saludó una voz.

Como había entrado tan deprisa, no había dado cuenta de que la sala estaba repleta de personas mirándome con sus ceños fruncidos y caras estupefactas.

Me sorprendí Tanto, que pegué un respingo al levantar la visión de los artilugios que tenía desperdigados por ahí, golpeando en la parte trasera de la cabeza con el armario que estaba justo encima.

-¡Si! - siseé - coloqué mi mano derecha sobre el chicón que estaba en crecimiento y me giré hacia la izquierda para encontrármelos. Ahí estaban de nuevo, la banda al completo, disfrutando de la absurda visión que les estaba dando. - Hola - saludé suavemente. - Lo siento, no me había dado cuenta de que estaba aquí. - Dije más para Luke que para el resto. Lo miré directamente a él cuando lo hice. - Pero yo voy en pronto.

Sacudí mi cabeza rápidamente para despejarme de la imagen que ofrecieron esos cuatro chicos, y seguí revolviendo el escritorio.

-¿Estás bien? - Apuntó Luke. No sonó enfadado, ni alterado, ni siquiera se molestó por mi presencia - vives como estresada con la vida.

-Sí, bueno, estoy ocupada últimamente. - volví a levantar la cabeza, esa vez sin golpearme, y comencé a buscar por todos los sitios el maldito _USB_.

-Luke nos ha dicho que eres nuestra fan. - Calum entonces. ¿Bocazas, dónde?

Quedé quieta, como si mis pies hubieran sido pegados al suelo y mi cuerpo se congelarán. Los miré de nuevo con una sonrisa, que más que disculpa, era de arrepentimiento. Estaban todos sentados, dos en cada sofá. Luke y Mike estaban en el de la izquierda, junto a la pared. Ambos se veían tan diferentes por el color de pelo de Mike, que hacía hasta gracia. Ashton y Calum estaban apoyados en el respaldo del sofá mientras yo miraban desde el otro lado.

-¡Tío! se suponía que no debías decirlo. - Lo recoñó Ash, Calum solo se encogió de hombros mientras me miraba.

-Vaya ... pues sí que habla Lucas de muchas cosas - aclaré mi garganta y seguí diciendo. - Me disculpo por lo del otro día, pero se suponía que nadie debía saberlo.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada, entendemos el dilema. - Saltó Ashtón. Él tan comprensivo como siempre.

-Ya, oye ... - lo cortó Luke - ¿buscabas algo?

Ahí agarra que quería salir pitando para la Universidad si quería llegar viva a la noche.

-¡Si! yo ... - bajé la cabeza para ver si lo que había en el suelo - estaba buscando ... - caminé hacia el sofá más cercano para mirar por debajo, pero no había nada. No se podría volatilizar, ¿no? ¿O sí? viendo que no encontraría nada, me acerqué al otro. - buscaba ... ¡eso!

Señalé las manos de Mike, en ellas tenían un pequeño muñeco de un oso panda al que daba vueltas y vueltas.

-¿Esto? - dijo sorprendido.

-Sí, es mi _pen drive_ .

-Jo, no ... yo quería quedármelo. - Sacó su labio inferior muestra su mejor carita de pena. _¡No hagas eso, hombre, que estoy conteniendo para que no salga mi fan interior y así no se puede!_

-Te lo regalo después de la exposición si quieres - me miró ilusionado - lo prometo. - Junté mis manos a modo de súplica - Pero ahora necesito que me lo devuelvas, por favor.

-Bien, pero es una promesa. - Lo entregó en mis manos con una sonrisa.

-Tranquilo, yo cumplo mis promesas. - volví a mirar a Luke cuando lo dije.

Tragué saliva forzosamente, tuve demasiado tiempo ahí metida y no quería volver a los desplantes de antes por parte de mi compañero de piso. Acto seguido, salí lo más deprisa que pude. Cogí todas las cosas que me han perdido y me encaminé hacia la Universidad como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Que conociendo a Kora, podría apostar que sí.

** **

Había llegado a tiempo, con pulmón y medio fuera, pero a tiempo. Nos habían tocado exponer las penúltimas y di gracias porque los alumnos salieron conforme exponían sus propios trabajos. Aún no manejaba el miedo de ponerme frente a muchas personas para hablar. ¡Era horrible! ¿Cómo pueden los chicos subirse más de escenarios y estadios para cantar delante de millas y millas de personas? Sabía que era algo que no iba a superar nunca, así que admiraba a todos los que sí podrían hacerlo.

Estábamos en el césped, tomando el aire antes de nuestra próxima clase. Las manos aún me temblaban por lo nerviosa que había estado cuando tenía que explicar mi parte. Era algo que odiaba, pero tampoco podía evitarlo.

-Empieza a calmarte, si quieres ser periodista debes afrontar este tipo de cosas. - aseguró Kora. Hoy iba muy guapa, con su largo cabello rubio estirado hasta la cintura, sujetándolo con esas gafas de sol que tanto me gustaban. Sus piernas estaban enfundadas en unos pantalones rojos y negros a cuadros, complementados por una camiseta negra de manga corta con el logo de _The Rolling Stones_ y unos botines negros. A pesar de tener un estilazo propio, lo que más llamaba la atención de ella era su delgada cara risueña con muy poco maquillaje. Sólo los ojos estaban delineados con finas colas que los alargaban como los de los felinos.

-Puedo ser redactora en un periódico, nadie requiere que verme en persona ni interactuar conmigo.

Me fijé en lo que llevaba puesto. Era yo, yo mismo y mis pantalones negros de hace siglos, con la típica camiseta blanca que tiene el logo de _Vans_ en rojo, unos tenis negros y sin maquillaje. Ni tiempo me había dado ese día de intentar arreglar mi cara. Era castaña, de pelo igual de largo que el de kora, pero a diferencia de ella, yo lo llevaba casi siempre recogido en una alta cola; de ojos marrones simples y cara redonda. Lo único que tenía bueno era que, un peso del nulo ejercicio que tenía, mi pasión por las verduras y la dieta sana me mantenían en forma. Era una chica más del montón, como siempre.

-Déjate de patrañas y dale caña a tu vida, la simpleza no te lleva a ninguna parte.

Si ella hubiera sabido lo poco simple que se había vuelto mi vida en pocas semanas ...

-Hola, chicas - apareció Opal junto a Ida. Ambas nos saludan mientras llegaban a nosotras y se sientan a la par nuestra. - ¿qué hacéis?

-Comentábamos lo guapa que estás esta mañana. - dijo Kora.

-¿En serio? - preguntó su prima.

-Caro que no, tonta - se burló entonces la otra.

Las miré atenta mientras discutían. Eran tan opuestas la una de la otra, que nunca había jurado que eran parientes. Una morena, una rubia; Opal era alta, Kora más baja; una muy pija ya la otra no sabía ni cómo catalogarla ... pero disfrutaba sus momentos de riñas siempre que se juntaban, me sacaban sonrisas a causa de las cosas que se decían.

-Pienso cortarte ese pelo rubio que tienes a escalones mientras duermes. - Kora se reía de las amenazas de Opal.

-Pues yo te meteré tu bonita ropa rosa con mis bragas negras en la lavadora. - se defendió mi amiga. La cara de Opal era un poema, como si hubiera prometido descuartizarla viva o algo similar.

-¿Quién lleva bragas negras? - La voz de un chico cortó toda la magia que había en el ambiente.

-Josh, cariño, ¿qué haces aquí? Opal a su novio sin hacer caso a su pregunta.

Él apareció, como salido de entre las sombras de la oscura nada. ¿Cómo no lo habíamos visto llegar? era tan escurridizo que me causó escalofríos. Se sentó junto a su novia mientras miraba las piernas desnudas de Ida. La besó fugazmente en los sabios y acarició su mentón con la yema de su pulgar.

-Te estaba buscando, tenía hambre y quería almorzar. - Su forma de hablar volvía a ser melosa, tanto que estuve a punto de escupir del asco. Estiró la mano hacia su novia, como si esperara algo a cambio. Ésta, en ese momento, introdujo la mano en su enorme bolso sacando un recipiente que contenía comida.

-Perdona, se me olvidó dártelo esta mañana. - Dijo la otra en seguida.

Miré a Kora con la boca abierta, sorprendida por lo que estaba viendo, y entre susurros le pregunté:

-¿Le hace la comida?

-Uhum - asintió ella mientras observaba con deprecio a Josh - es algo que nunca voy a llegar a entender. Tienen una relación de lo más rara. - me contestó ella en el mismo tono de voz.

-¿Otra vez pollo? - miró el _tupper_ sorprendido. Sonó molesto, bastante a mi parecer.

 _Pues si no te gusta, hazlo tú._ estuve a punto de decirle. Pero me llamo al ver que Opal le contestaba.

\- No es pollo, es salsa de ternera con champiñones. Lo que me pediste.

El hecho de que no supiera reconocer el aspecto de la carne de pollo y la ternera me dio un sentido que ese chico había cocinado más bien poco en su vida. Demasiado mimado estaba para mi gusto.

-Tiene muy buena pinta. - le dije a mi amiga. No me dio la gana de que ese engreído llegara a un desperdiciar y tirar el trabajo de ella por los suelos. Me sonrió discretamente. Cuando Josh estaba de medio, se volvía totalmente diferente. Casi como si fuera una persona tímida y reservada.

-¡Anda! Si tenemos a la chica nueva. ¿Quieres probar? La carne es fresca. - hizo referencia a la estúpida frase que había usado el otro día para referirse a mí. Me acercó la vasija, queriendo ser cortés conmigo, pero sin quitarme la mirada de encima. Levantó su ceja y se quedó viendo un punto fijo. Miré lo que él estaba mirando y yo di cuenta que el sujetador blanco que llevaba se trasparentaba un poco en la clara camiseta por la luz solar.

-No, gracias, sería un desperdicio si comiera algo que tu novia - hice énfasis en la última palabra - ha preparado con tanto esmero para ti.

Miré a Kora, que había cerrado sus manos en dos puños por los desplantes tan poco disimulados que había delante de su prima. Ese tío era un sinvergüenza y nadie se lo había dicho nunca a la cara. Busqué el apoyo de mi amiga, quería salir de ahí lo antes posible, pero Ida se me adelantó.

-¿Nos vamos, chicas? supongo que la parejita querrá estar a solas.

Sin darnos oportunidad de reaccionar, se acelerarán y empezarán a caminar sin esperarnos. Kora y yo nos levantamos rápidamente, nos despedimos de Opal y nos fuimos tras la otra chica.

-¡Adiós, chicos! - Me despedí con la mano a la vez que caminaba de espaldas.

-¡Prima! - la llamo la rubia - ¡si necesitas cualquier cosa, me llamas! - gritó e hizo un gesto que pretendía imitar un teléfono con su mano derecha. La otra asintió, agitando también su mano en el aire como despedida. Seguidamente, entrelazó su brazo con el mío y comenzamos a caminar hacia cualquier otra parte.

-Sigue sin caerme bien el novio de tu prima. - le conté. - ¿debería sentirme mal al respecto?

-No, señora Hemmings, - otra vez el apodo que me sacaba los colores por imaginar que dicha situación era real - es un sentimiento muy normal cuando se conoce a tal idiota. - Me miró con cara de sabionda - Tú solo espera unos pocos meses, que comenzarás a odiarlo del todo.

** **

Los platos iban y venían, la gente salía y entraba, y las voces retumbaban en la cocina de los Hemmings. Era de noche y sentados preparando una exquisita y suculenta cena de celebración. Jack y Celeste obtuvieron reformar su casa y eso, para todos los de su familia, era motivo de festejo si conseguimos volver a unirlos.

-¿Cómo te han ido las clases, cielo? ¿Has hecho algún amigo ya? - preguntó Liz.

La estaba ayudando a cocinar, yo cortaba los ingredientes que me daba y ella los iba salteando con maña. Mientras, los demás ponían la mesa y hablaban de cosas relacionadas con el deporte, que no tenían nada de importante para mí. Nunca había sido partidaria del futbol y no iba a empezar a serlo entonces. Sólo faltaban Jack y Celeste, Ben había llegado hacía rato y Luke no había salido de casa en todo el día. O eso supuse, porque cuando llegué llevaba el mismo pijama que por la mañana. Un lindo pijama de Batman, por cierto... ¿y luego se reía del mío? los pingüinos eran mucho mejores.

-Sí, la verdad, he estado integrándome bastante bien y las chicas que he conocido son un encanto. - le sonreí mientas miraba cómo daba la vuelta a los pimientos - Estoy muy contenta por haber coincidido con ellas.

-Me alegro mucho por ti, de verdad. - me indicó que le pasara las zanahorias que ya había partido con un gesto.

-Gracias. - se las entregué con cuidado de que no se cayeran por los bordes de la tabla de cortar. - La verdad es que sin vuestro recibimiento y toda la ayuda que me habéis dado, habría sido muy difícil para mí, Liz.

-No tienes que dar la gracias, todos estamos felices de que estés aquí. - me sonrió con ternura y siguió moviendo el revuelto que estaba creando. Olía condenadamente bien y la boca se me hacía agua de sólo imaginar el sabor.

 _No todos_ , pensé.

Era noche de burritos al estilo Australiano, ¿cuál era ese estilo? pues no tenía ni idea pero estaba deseando probarlo. Si sabía igual de bien que olía, estaba segura que esa receta tendría que pedírsela más tarde.

-¿Has dicho algo? - preguntó.

-¡No! - me apresuré a contestar. ¿Lo había dicho en voz alta? ¡Ups!

Unas voces desde el salón requirieron la presencia de Liz en el comedor.

-Sigue moviendo esto mientras vuelvo, haz el favor. - me pidió.

-Claro.

Todos se habían trasladado a la otra sala cuando me quedé sola con la comida. Miré por la venta, el sol se había escondido por completo y el cielo estrellado daba la bienvenida a la cálida noche. Mi móvil sonó, alertándome de un nuevo mensaje. Como lo tenía en la encimera, junto a mí, giré para ver a quién pertenecía cuando me llevé el susto de mi vida.

-¡Ah! - chillé.

Luke estaba apoyado sobre esta, con los brazos cruzados y mirando mi móvil. Había cambiado su pijama por ropa de calle para la cena, ahora unos vaqueros oscuros y una camiseta gris cubrían su cuerpo. Era el tipo de chico que, vistiera como vistiera, lucía como si cada prenda hubiera sido diseñada específicamente para su cuerpo.

-¿Es en serio? ¿tienes a Ashton de fondo de pantalla? - preguntó en susurros. Sí, ya había pasado una semana y tocaba cambiar el fondo. Iba rotándolos, así podía tenerlos a todos siempre. Di gracias mentalmente por no haber tenido una foto suya en ese momento.

-Se te está haciendo costumbre eso de fisgonear en mis cosas, ¿no? - le solté con reticencia. Que se acercara a mí sólo presagiaba tortura.

-No quería mirar, pero he venido y justo se ha encendido - se excusó. - Contesta a mi pregunta.

-¿Y por qué no iba a tenerlo? es Ashton Irwin - dije de lo más obvia. A ver, mi favorito sin duda siempre había sido él, pero eso no quería decir que no apreciara a los demás también. Y es que, vamos a ver... ¡era Ashton! todo el mundo adoraba a Ash. - ¿Qué quieres, que tenga una foto tuya acaso?

-¿Tan malo sería? - se cruzó de brazos, mirándome darle vueltas al mejunje que su madre había creado. Aún hablaba en susurros.

-No, Luke, pero a ti te veo todos los días. - aclarando lo obvio de nuevo. Asintió con su cabeza razonando mis palabras. - ¿puedo preguntar qué quieres?

-En realidad, no estoy seguro. - tocó su cabeza con la mano derecha. Estaba incómodo.

-¡Concubina! - sonreí por el apodo. Ben era un caso aparte en esa familia. Era bromista, tierno, siempre que estabas cerca de él te dolía la cara de reírte.

-¡Acosador! - le dije de vuelta cuando lo vi entrar por la puerta.

-Dice mi madre que apagues el fuego y eches las verduras en un plato.

-Vale.

Nos miró a los dos, frunciendo su ceño por vernos juntos en un mismo espacio sin matarnos. Fijó sus ojos en su hermano y le dijo:

-Cuida a tu futura cuñada si no quieres que te tire a la piscina mientras duermes. Por cierto, terminad pronto esto extraño que está pasando entre vosotros que Jack y Celeste acaban de llegar. - y con las mismas, salió disparado a saludar a los nuevos visitantes.

Nos quedamos en silencio, uno de esos incómodos que cuesta trabajo de digerir. Apagué el fuego y busqué algo para echar la comida. Recordé que la vajilla se encontraba en el estante que estaba justo detrás de la cabeza de Luke. Sí, era tan grande que llegaba hasta los armarios superiores perfectamente.

-¿Me podrías dar un plato?

Con movimientos gráciles abrió la alacena, alcanzó lo que le pedí y me lo tendió.

-Pero ese no, hombre, uno hondo para que no se salga la comida.

-Oh, claro.

Cambió el anterior por el que necesitaba y volvió a entregármelo. Sin poner atención a lo que hacía, cogí el plato agarrando sin querer sus dedos. Lo miré con los ojos abiertos, impactada por notar que tenía unas manos tan suaves que parecían la piel de un bebé. Ninguno esperó aquello. Los dos estábamos rojos por los vapores de la cocina, o por la vergüenza de aquel acto tan puro y a la vez íntimo.

No era bueno, no era nada bueno que mi corazón se acostumbrara a tenerlo tan cerca tanto tiempo. Primero en la mañana y después ahí, justo enfrente y sin apartar la mirada. No era bueno que me ilusionara con ser su amiga. No era bueno que lo pensara o imaginara, pero peor era que lo tocara. Me quemaba su roce, como si en lugar de tocarlo a él hubiera puesto mi mano en los fogones. ¡Estaba tocando a mi ídolo, por amor de todos los dioses del Olimpo y el Valhalla! ¿iba a quedar muy raro si me desmayaba?

Seguro que sí.

Por eso aparté rápidamente mi mano, llevando conmigo el objeto.

-Gracias. - mi cara seguí roja como una gamba, así que dejé de mirar eso ojos azules que tanto me cautivaban.

-De nada. - contestó. Comencé a echar el contenido de la sartén en el recipiente. - ¿necesitas ayuda? - negué con la cabeza, terminando de echar toda la comida. - Oye...

-Luke, déjalo. - lo corté. Me miró extraño, sin saber a qué me refería. Su rojez ya había desaparecido mientras que yo aún podía sentir la mía. - No tienes que hacer esto. - suspiré - te dije que haría mi vida al margen de la tuya y es lo que haré. No te fuerces a hablar conmigo porque te sientas obligado, no tienes que hacerlo. - cogí el plato entre mis manos y me puse ante él - Es mejor dejar las cosas como están. Además, ya me estoy acostumbrando a evitarte y sólo verte de vez en cuando. Es como cuando veía fotos tuyas en internet, pero a tamaño real.

-¿Veías? ¿ya no ves?

-No, Luke, sería extraño que buscara cosas sobre ti viviendo en la misma casa.

-Pero...

-Pero nada, mejor vamos a cenar. - comencé a caminar hacia la salida.

**

Me encontraba bajo un pequeño dilema existencial conmigo misma.

En mis manos tenía el pequeño _USB_ que tanto había gustado a Mike esa mañana. Lo había vaciado y preparado para entregárselo como bien le había prometido. No paraba de darle vueltas entre mis dedos ideando una manera lógica de poder dárselo sin entablar mucho contacto.

El acercamiento de Luke en la cena había sido raro, puede que sus padres le dieran un toque de atención por su falta de comunicación conmigo. Era una gran posibilidad. Sinceramente, prefería seguir manteniendo mi promesa intacta si sus intenciones no eran propias, sino infundadas. Pero para poder seguir con ello, debía conseguir deshacerme del muñequito que tenía colgando de mi dedo índice y lo más rápido era que Luke se lo entregara a Mike. Tenía varias opciones para que eso pasara:

  1. Dejar el muñeco en la puerta, tocar y salir corriendo hacia la mía.
  2. Dejar el muñeco con una nota en la puerta hasta que él se despertara por la mañana y lo viera.
  3. Colarme en su cuarto cuando saliera al baño y meterlo sin que se diera cuenta.
  4. Dárselo personalmente sin parecer una loca.



Sopesando las opciones, opté por la última. Era la más eficaz y la que menos en evidencia me dejaba. Además, bastante loca me creía ya como para encima darle la razón por comportarme como una.

Decidido, eso haría.

Caminé hasta la puerta de mi habitación, salí y me dirigí a la suya, que se encontraba en el lado más cercano a las escaleras. La mía, en el fondo derecho. Fui hasta allí y me paré. Respiré para poder tratarlo como una persona normal y levanté el brazo derecho para llamar, pero nunca realicé esa acción porque la puerta se abrió como por arte de magia.

-¡Hey! - dijo asustado - me asustaste - _Sí, lo había notado_.

-Perdona, iba a llamar, pero no me ha dado tiempo. - se apoyó sobre el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados, esperando aquello por lo que me había acercado a la zona prohibida. - He venido a darte esto para que se lo des a Mike de mi parte. - levanté la mano y le enseñé el muñequito.

-No tienes que dárselo si no quieres. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

-Sí, pero sé que le gustó. Y me hace ilusión que mi ídolo tenga algo mío. - dije sonriendo como una enamorada. Como si él fuera una persona normal que no me obsesionaba ni perteneciera al mismo mundo de sus amigos.

-Puedes regalárselo tú misma si te hace tanta ilusión. - no lo dijo en tono antipático, más bien como información.

-No, no puedo. - frunció el ceño - Esta es mi manera de mantener lo que te dije. No pienso inmiscuirme en vuestros asuntos o vuestras vidas.

-Vega, no pasa nada porque se lo des. - negué con la cabeza, con la mirada triste y perdida.

-Es mejor así. Yo cumplo lo que digo.

-Lo sé, me lo has dejado muy claro. - estiró la mano, esperando a recibir el objeto. Con lentitud lo puse en su palma, intentando alargar unos segundos más ese momento tan normal entre nosotros. De pronto, él cerró la mano y nuestros dedos volvieron a rozarse. La electricidad volvía a hacer mella en mi sistema nervioso y sanguíneo. Si seguía poniéndome roja iba a explotar por la fiebre. Me aparté nuevamente de él, y haciendo ver que no había pasado nada (que tal vez para él no era nada y para mí todo un mundo. Es decir, el famoso de los dos era el intento de jirafa.) y le dije:

-Gracias, no volveré a molestarte.

Esperé unos milisegundos hasta que él comenzó a cerrar su puerta y yo a marcharme, pero no llegó a hacerlo del todo cuando dijo:

-Bonito pijama. - en esa ocasión no había burla en sus palabras. Él había vuelto a ponerse el de Batman que tan bien se le ajustaba.

-Creí que no te gustaba - dije mirándolo por encima de mi hombro.

-Es de pingüinos, claro que me gusta. - puse los ojos en blanco y volví a caminar para llegar a mi cuarto. Había silencio en el pasillo y pensaba que se había ido cuando de repente preguntó - Por casualidad, ¿te lo compraste por mí?

_¡Sí! claro que sí, idiota._

-Más quisieras, Hemmings. - hice un gesto con la mano de despedida cuando lo escuché reírse a mis espaldas.

Estaba feliz, extraña y confundida. Ese arrepentimiento intento de acercamiento por parte de él me había dejado patidifusa a más no poder. ¿No se suponía que era él el que no me quería allí? estaba haciendo todo ese esfuerzo sobrehumano por que estuviéramos en paz. No escuché mezclar sensaciones y actos sacados de la chistera de ese rubio mago que me sorprendía apenas hablaba. No. Debía mantenerme en mi línea. Yo podría con eso y mucho más. No iba a sucumbir a mi infantil mente de fan.

Debía poner distancia máxima, así el cielo se juntara con la Tierra.


	9. Capítulo 8

¿Nunca habéis sentido que cuando las cosas van demasiado bien, algo desastroso ocurrirá para torcer todo buen sentimiento que albergues en tu interior?

Pues eso fue lo que yo debí haber notado a la mañana siguiente, pero estaba demasiado concentrada disfrutando esa sensación de paz en mi pecho. Estaba feliz conmigo misma por mi acérrima decisión.

Era un viernes tranquilo, en el que mi cuerpo había despertado relajado después de una intensa noche de sueño. Había dormido en la gloria, y el hecho de haber puesto mis pensamientos en orden y ver que todo en casa iba a ser pura rutina desde entonces, me causó estabilidad mental.

Decidí darme un baño, para despertar los adormilados músculos de mi anatomía. Era día festivo, por alguna fiesta extraña que aún era desconocida para mí; así que, como no tenía clases, era mi momento para disfrutar bajo el agua templada. No tenía prisa, no pensaba hacer nada. Había estado tan estresada con la Universidad y la llegada de Luke a mi vida, que no me paré a pensar en ningún momento lo que mi cuerpo era capaz de aguantar o no. Salí de la ducha, más renovada que nunca, sequé mi cuerpo y me vestí. Dejando mi largo cabello suelto para que se secara por sí solo, y bajé a desayunar con los Hemmings como cada mañana.

-¡Buenos días! - dije animada al entrar.

-Vaya, estás radiante hoy. - comentó Liz, haciendo que me sonrojara.

Toda la familia se encontraba en la cocina, lugar tradicional donde pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo. Liz preparaba una especie de _Muffings_ que tenían una pinta deliciosa; Andrew leía el periódico en una esquina de la isla de la cocina; a su derecha, Jack y Celeste bromeaban sobre algo que no había llegado a escuchar; junto a ellos estaba Luke, moviendo su vaso de leche a la vez que miraba a todos de reojo, mientras que Ben se encontraba en el otro lado de la mesa. Parecían felices, como si en ese mismo momento todos nos hubiéramos puesto de acuerdo para compartir dicha armonía.

Me eché un vaso de café y me senté junto a Ben.

-Querida, sabías que iba a venir y por eso te has acicalado, ¿verdad?

Los falsos coqueteos de Ben me hacían gracia. Es decir, cualquier otra persona podría haberlos usado para hacerme sentir incómoda y reírse de mí, pero sus intenciones no eran más que las de sacarme una sonrisa con ese raro juego que teníamos entre los dos.

-Vega, ¿me pasas el sirope? - saltó Luke. Era la primera vez que se dirigía a mí delante de su familia. Ben no le tomó importancia y supuse que fue por habernos visto hablar la noche anterior. Jack, por el contrario, se puso en alerta cuando él me nombró. Aún debía contarle todo lo que había pasado; si no, seguiría preocupado por que pudiera cagarla a la primera de cambio y estropear así mi falsa identidad. Lo que no sabía era que, para Luke, mi personaje había sido descubierto hacía bastante tiempo. Alcancé lo que el rubio me pidió y se lo entregué sin mirarlo siquiera, - Toma - y puse mi atención en el mayor de los hermanos. - Claro que ha sido por eso, viejo Hemmigs, así que más te vale que no haya sido en vano y me saques a pasear como el buen acosador que eres.

Ben y yo reímos. Luke nos miraba con gesto extraño. El resto de la familia ya se había acostumbrado a que nos tratásemos de ese modo y pasaban de nuestra cara.

-Y luego la gente se pregunta que por qué soy raro. - y ahí estaba Luke. De nuevo.

 _No, querido, lo raro es que estés comentando y mirando todo lo que hago._ Pensé.

-¿Has probado los _Muffings,_ hermana adoptiva? - habló Jack. Echaba de menos que él y Celeste estuvieran por casa. Siempre me animaban y compartían momentos conmigo: como salir a pasear a los perros, ver una película, tomar café en el porche... eran una pareja tan bonita, que pensé que, algún día, desearía poder estar así con alguien importante para mí. Negué, dando a entender que aún no había comido ese delicioso manjar.

-Deberías, o si no tu querido hermanito te va a dejar sin ninguna. - reprochó Celeste hacia él. Últimamente, el apetito de Jack había aumentado a un nivel insospechado y se comía todo lo que encontraba a la vista que le apeteciera. Siendo sincera, con el cuerpo que tenía y el ejercicio que hacía, se lo podía permitir perfectamente. Pero su novia estaba preocupada por que los dulces volvieran a hacer estragos en su estómago como ya había pasado anteriormente. Se atiborró a tanto chocolate, que no había podido salir de la cama ni para vomitar. Pobre, al menos ella lo cuidaba con todo el cariño del mundo.

-Celeste tiene razón - la voz de Liz a mis espaldas me llamó la atención - coge uno, no quedan ingredientes para hacer más y hasta mañana no puedo ir a comprarlos.

Miré la fuente que contenía dichas esponjosidades.

De color negro por el cacao, tres magdalenas descansaban en forma de torreta, una encima de las otras dos, como un pequeño dulce castillo que me daba la bienvenida a su interior. Alargué la mano, sin darme cuenta que mi rubio ídolo realizó el mismo movimiento a la vez. Lo que provocó que, por la posición en la que estaba colocado el redondo desayuno, ambos decidiéramos alcanzar la que estaba en la punta arriba.

Chocamos.

De nuevo.

Y por un breve lapso de tiempo, mi mano agarró la suya como si del _Muffing_ se tratara. Estaba caliente en comparación a la temperatura de mi cuerpo, su piel seguía igual de sedosa que la última vez que la había rozado. Me puse nerviosa. Cuando me vine a dar cuenta, me aparté tan rápido como mis brazos me lo permitieron, alcanzando velozmente una de las de abajo y desbaratando el montículo que estaba creado. El brazo de Luke seguía estirado, esperando a que éstas cayeran para poder coger una finalmente.

-Lo siento. - pronuncié después de aclarar mi voz. Notando como los colores se subían a mi cara tan deprisa como el acto se había realizado. Dando gracias a que llevaba el pelo suelto, aproveché la oportunidad de esconder parcialmente mi cara ahí dentro, a la vez que quitaba el papelito que envolvía la magdalena.

-Estás roja. - apuntó Ben.

_¡Calla! ¿Sí? ¡No! No me digas eso porque no me había dado cuenta._

-Cierra la boca y come. - le dije en susurros. Él se rió de mis gestos. Era una situación graciosa para quien la viera desde fuera. A mí sólo me provocaban ganas de enterrarme en el jardín y no salir hasta final de año.

El primer bocado fue mucho mejor de lo que me había esperado en un principio. No era tan dulce como imaginaba. El aroma a cacao negro se esparcía por toda la longitud de mi boca, bajando por mi garganta y haciéndome suspirar.

El segundo bocado, sin embargo, casi acaba conmigo. No había sido dulce, para nada. Más bien el espesor del amargo regusto me hizo toser por culpa de las palabras que Andrew mencionó en ese mismo instante.

Había estado callado todo el rato, enfrascado en su lectura y evitando al mundo. Hasta que decidió que era hora de socializar con el resto de los presentes. Bajó lentamente el periódico y, mirándome con una sonrisa que no logré entender, afirmó:

-Parece que llevas bastante bien lo de vivir con tu ídolo.

Y ahí explotó la guerra.


	10. Capítulo 9

Una frase. Sólo bastó una frase para que la calma se volviera tormenta. Pero no una tormenta tranquila y apacible, de esas que disfrutas con una taza de té y un buen libro en la mano mientras escuchas cómo caen las gotas y chocan contra el cristal. Era un vendaval, un tornado, una tormenta eléctrica, un huracán… todo a la vez.

Las expresiones de sorpresa se escucharon, seguidas de voces y gritos atronadores que no me dejaban comprender qué estaban diciendo. El que no fuera mi idioma natal, me complicaba la comprensión del escándalo que estaban provocando.

Me asusté, pensando que mi futuro se había caído por la borda de un barco inestable que cargaba el mismo presagio que el Titanic. Me temblaban las manos, comencé a hiperventilar y el miedo inundó cada poro de mi ser. Intenté articular palabra, pero no podía. Si hablaba, me echaría a llorar como una niña pequeña a la que acaban de arrebatarle su chupete.

Miré a Luke, que estaba igual de sorprendido que yo. Manteniendo un silencio propio del desconocimiento de la situación. ¿Cómo se había enterado su padre? ¿se lo habría dicho él? ¿su trato de la noche anterior había sido una estrategia para que confiara en él y echarme a la primera de cambio?

No, no podía ser tan rastrero. Ni tan buen actor.

Él tampoco sabía nada.

Miré entonces a Jack, que intentaba calmar la situación en la que los demás nos habían hundido. Discutía con su padre, que me mandaba ciertas miradas de desconfianza cada poco tiempo. Luego estaba Celeste que, agarrada del brazo de Jack, intentaba sentarlo en la silla para que hablaran como personas normales. Y finalmente estaban Liz y Ben que, siendo apuntado por una espátula que su madre sostenía, intentaba calmarla para que no matara a su marido por haber sido tan bocazas.

Había más control en el manicomio de Arkham que en aquella cocina.

-Papá – habló Luke de repente.

Lo ignoraron, siguiendo con su retahíla de palabras atropelladas y expresiones inentendibles.

-Mamá – probó entonces con su madre. Pero no, el resultado seguía siendo el mismo. Agotado y con la paciencia por los suelos, se levantó y andó hasta colocarse al lado de su padre para conseguir que le hiciera caso. Ben me sujetaba la mano, mandándome fuerzas emocionales con ese simple gesto. O puede que viera que la sangre se me estaba congelando y que estaba a punto de caerme, y prefirió evitar que me estrellara en el suelo de su cocina.

-¡Basta! – gritó Jack. Tan fuerte y claro, que consiguió que pasáramos, de nuevo, al silencio más ensordecedor. – Es suficiente. ¿Qué imagen creéis que estamos dando?

-Jack tiene razón, - habló el mayor de los hermanos Hemmings. – estamos haciendo un escándalo por nada.

-Por nada, no. – Sentenció Andrew.

Si las miradas matasen, en ese momento yo habría sido desintegrada en el más irreconocible y asqueroso excremento.

Se me estrujó el pecho. Ya no solo por el miedo a quedar en la calle, sola y sin un techo en el que poder resguardarme. Me dolía saber lo que su mirada significaba. Estaba dolido, decepcionado por haber sido insultado y mentido en su propia casa. Y lo entendía, era la vida de su hijo y de su familia la que estaba en juego por una extraña que se había colado para perturbar la tranquilidad en la que vivían. Me había hecho pasar por alguien que no era solo para poder quedarme, aun sabiendo que la verdad ya había sido descubierta por unos pocos, y que era cuestión de tiempo que Andrew y Liz se enterasen.

-¿Podemos hablar como personas civilizadas? ¿o vamos a seguir gritando como burros? – preguntó Liz, harta de la actuación que habían tenido todos.

-No hay nada de qué hablar, Liz. – replicó el señor Andrew – Debe irse.

Tajante y sin esperar una contestación negativa por parte de los demás presentes, salió de la cocina como alma que lleva al diablo.

El primer suspiro que presagiaba un llanto continuo salió. Todos me miraron. Fijamente. Esperando el momento oportuno en el que me derrumbara delante de ellos.

Pero no. Yo no era débil, ni me dejaba amedrentar por nadie. Respiré hondo, reteniendo con fuerza toda la ola de sentimientos que me estaba arrastrando hasta lo más profundo de mi ser, y dije:

-Lo siento. – solté despacio la mano de Ben, que me miraba con cara de susto, o de pena, no estaba muy segura. – Creo que será mejor que me marche.

Y haciendo acopio del poco valor que me quedaba en las venas, y del orgullo resquebrajado que me mantenía aún en pie, seguí los pasos del señor Hemmings. Solo que, a diferencia de él, yo salí por la puerta de casa sabiendo que, cuando regresara, era para recoger mis cosas y no volver.

***

Las playas de Sidney eran lo más bonito que había visto en mi vida. Grandes y azules costas se llenaban de familias, surfistas y grupos de amigos. Mirases donde mirases, encontrabas a personas disfrutando de la fiesta que estaban organizando, del día libre que tenían.

Bondi era una de las playas más famosas de Sidney: aunque se encontraba muy concurrida, su forma de media luna, su kilómetro a lo largo y sus, aproximadamente, cien metros de ancho de arena clara, suave y delicada, y un agua envidiablemente cristalina te invitaban a formar parte de ese aglomerado de gente.

Había llegado hacía una media hora. Tras huir de la casa de los Hemmings, y tras vagar por la ciudad sin tener rumbo fijo, escuché que estaban organizando una fiesta en una playa cercana. Y pensé que, tal vez, despejando mi mente, pudiera comenzar a pensar de manera más eficaz. Estaba sentada en un improvisado muro, en lo alto de un pequeño montículo, desde donde se podía observar todo en su plenitud. Familias enteras paseaban, se bañaban y jugaban con sus allegados; los surfistas no desaprovechaban las olas que iban naciendo en lo más profundo del mar y los jóvenes se reunían a los pies de un escenario que habían montado en mitad de la playa.

Estaba llena de vitalidad, risas y momentos felices. Y yo me sentía más sola que nunca.

Cuando me embarqué en esta aventura, deseaba con todas mis fuerzas vivir algo insólito, algo distinto. No pensaba en un cuento de hadas, ni en una historia de amor adolescente. Las escenas que pasaban por mi mente eran las de una vida feliz, rodeada de amigos nuevos, de un idioma que me encanta en la ciudad más bonita del mundo. Pero todo se había echado a perder y notaba que el final de mis sueños estaba más cerca de lo planeado. No quería irme, no quería abandonar todo aquello por lo que tanto había luchado, pero entendía que, sin un lugar en el que poder quedarme mis días estaban contados allí.

Miré el teléfono, que no había parado de sonar. Era Jack, como todas las otras veces. Su nombre se hacía presente en la pantalla del móvil y yo no sabía qué contestar. La música del escenario había comenzado a sonar, y los aplausos y vítores de la gente se hicieron eco en el lugar.

Dudé. Sabía que no podía esconderme durante mucho tiempo, sabía que tarde o temprano debía volver, aunque solo fuera para coger mis cosas. Decidí, entonces, dejar de comportarme como una niña y descolgar.

-Hola. – saludé tristemente.

-¿Dónde estás? – sonó agitado – llevamos más de una hora buscándote y no conseguimos encontrarte por ningún lado. Pensaba que te había pasado algo.

-Tranquilo, estoy bien. Sólo necesitaba estar sola y pensar. – me removí en mi sitio. Comencé a morder mi labio inferior, notando como unos pequeños pellejos salían al exterior. Tenía la boca seca y cortada por haber estado llorando anteriormente.

-Pues ya has estado sola suficiente, ¿dónde estás? – repitió - ¿y por qué hay tanto escándalo? ¿no estarás borracha?

Reí. Desde que lo conocí se responsabilizó de mí como si fuera su hermana pequeña, y agradecí internamente que, a pesar de todo el jaleo de aquella mañana, no hubiera cambiado su forma de actuar hacia mí.

-Estoy en la playa de Bondi, y el escándalo que escuchas es el concierto que tienen aquí montado.

-¿Estás borracha? Esa pregunta no la has contestado. – cuestionó rápidamente.

-No, Jack, no estoy borracha. Ni siquiera he bebido agua. – sonreí, imaginando la cara de disgusto que tenía que tener en esos momentos.

-Pues muy mal, bebe agua mientras me esperas. No te muevas de allí, llegaré en unos quince minutos.

Y colgó.

Y yo volví a quedarme sola entre tanta gente.

***

Tal y como dijo, Jack apareció en la playa al poco tiempo. Aparcó cerca del muro y salió de su camioneta como si de un modelo en un videoclip se tratase. Era alto, muy alto, y también muy guapo. Su hermano Luke había salido a él. Eran como dos gotas de agua: una reflejaba la versión adulta y la otra la juvenil. Pasara por donde pasara, había chicas que lo miraban de soslayo, cuchicheaban y reían. Eso provocaba en la gente. Para desgracia de todas ellas, él solo tenía ojos para su novia. La cual, no tenía nada que envidiarle tampoco. Despertaba pasiones en los jóvenes muchachos que bailaban al ritmo de la música.

Los veía acercarse a cámara lenta, con unas gafas de sol puestas y agarrados de la mano. Tan hipnóticos que no podías apartar la mirada de ellos.

-¿Cómo estás? – preguntó Celeste nada más llegar. Iba a contestar, pero antes de hacerlo, me envolvió entre sus brazos. Fue un gesto cálido, fugaz y algo que necesitaba más de lo que había imaginado. Se lo devolví con gusto.

-Ya me encuentro mejor. – suspiré.

-No vuelvas a irte de esa manera, ¿vale? – habló, Jack, a la vez que posicionaba su gran mano sobre mi cabeza y me regalaba una sonrisa ladeada. Asentí, dándole a entender que no pensaba hacerlo de nuevo. Tampoco tendría oportunidad.

-Lo siento, – dije sin pensármelo – no quise causar todo esto.

-Tranquila, recuerda que yo sé todo desde el principio. A mí no me mentiste, y tampoco lo considero una mentira. – Se sentó junto a mí y pasó su brazo por encima de mis hombros. – Sino, más bien, como decir la verdad a medias.

-Suena igual de mal – le dije entre risas. Agradecí que quisiera quitarle hierro al asunto, y hacerme sentir mejor con cualquier chorrada. Apoyé mi cabeza sobre su hombro como gesto de agradecimiento, a la vez que apretaba la mano de Celeste. Ellos habían estado conmigo desde el principio, fueron quienes me enseñaron todo y quienes me involucraron en la familia tratándome como a una más. Sabía que, aunque tuviera que irme, a ellos y a Ben los llevaría siempre conmigo.

-Podías haberme avisado que veníamos a la playa, se me está metiendo toda la arena en los zapatos.

Una tercera voz apareció en escena. Un Luke vestido de negro, con unas gafas de sol de cristales anaranjados y unos zapatos llenos de arena surgió tras la figura de su hermano. Había estado tan embobada con ellos, que ni cuenta me había dado de la presencia del rubio. Estaba despampanante, como cada vez que lo miraba. Debía ser increíble verse bien todos los días, lástima que yo no fuera a descubrirlo nunca.

-¿Qué hace él aquí? – le pregunté en susurros a Jack.

Me resultaba raro que hubiera venido por su propio pie a buscarme.

-Todo esto es culpa suya, así que lo obligué a venir a buscarte. – Eso tenía mucho más sentido, que el hecho de que Luke decidiera acompañarlos porque estuviera preocupado.

-Hola. – saludé cuando llegó hasta nosotros. Se me hacía raro dirigirme a él personalmente, pero debía ser educada ante todo. Sin decir nada, él me respondió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza. Sabiendo que no diría nada más, me giré haca los demás y dije, - Supongo que es hora de volver a vuestra casa, he de prepararme.

Me levanté, con toda la parsimonia y lentitud del mundo, sin tener ganas realmente de tener que despedirme de aquel lugar.

-¿Con lo buena que se está poniendo la fiesta? – señaló Jack – ¡ni hablar! Vamos a enseñarte como nos divertimos los australianos. Sonrió, agarró la mano de Celeste, y comenzaron a introducirse entre la muchedumbre. Seguida de un suspiro de resignación por parte de Luke, caminé tras ellos un poco más contenta.

Pasamos el día allí, escuchando los distintos tipos de música que ponían, bailando, parando cada vez que a Luke le pedían algún autógrafo, comiendo comida típica del lugar, y descubriendo todos y cada uno de los rincones que esa maravillosa parte de la playa tenía. Habían puesto unos puestos de ropa y pulseras en el paseo marítimo, habían adornado las calles con guirnaldas de papel de muchos colores y los bares estaban abiertos y llenos hasta reventar. Por un momento, me acordé de España, de su gente, de su gastronomía y de la felicidad de las personas cada vez que hay algún evento que celebrar. Éramos distintos en tantas cosas, pero tan parecidos en otras, que me puse nostálgica. Llevaba apenas un mes en Australia y ya echaba de menos a mi gente, pero también adoraba estar donde estaba.

A esa hora, el sol se estaba poniendo, comenzaba a bajar la luz y con ella, la temperatura. Ya no hacía tanto calor, se estaba mucho más cómodo y yo notaba que mis mejillas se habían achicharrado durante la mañana. La música había cambiado a una más _chill out_ y estaban comenzando a hacerse fogatas en la arena.

-Podemos ir al juego de las pistolas, ¿qué os parece? – propuso Celeste.

-¿El del agua que tanto le gusta a Luke? – preguntó Jack. - ¿Qué te parecen hermano? – se dirigió a él. Haciendo un gesto con los hombros, como dando a entender que le daba igual, caminamos despacio hasta una pequeña zona de recreativos y casetas que habían incorporado, era como una diminuta feria para niños y jóvenes. Muchas parejas caminaban juntas en ese ambiente romántico, propio de las películas americanas que tanto acostumbramos a consumir; pero también había grupos de amigos que, a diferencia de los de la mañana, habían preferido una celebración más tranquila de las fiestas.

Miré a Luke detenidamente, iba detrás de él, así que no corría el riesgo de que me pillara observándolo. Su espalda ancha se marcaba a través de la fina tela de su camiseta, llevaba unas bermudas negras que acentuaban la musculatura de sus piernas y había optado por colocar las gafas de sol en su cabeza. Hablaba animadamente con su hermano, tranquilo y seguro, como siempre que lo veía a través de vídeos en internet. No era un mal chico, estaba segura de ello, pero nuestra relación no había empezado con el pie más indicado. Me daba pena no poder conocerlo como persona, como algo más que el artista que se sube a un escenario y te transmite sensaciones a través de la música que interpreta. Sus canciones eran su vida, la representación de sus vivencias, y me parecía una persona tan fascinante que me dolía no poder conocerlo más allá de todo ese mundo de misterio, melancolía y fama. Seguía siendo una persona de carne y hueso, por mucho que la gente como yo nos empeñáramos en idealizarlo. No habíamos hablado en ningún momento del día, siempre estaba rodeada de Jack o Celeste, que no dejaron que mis pensamientos viajaran a lo ocurrido esa mañana, pero él siempre estaba apartado en cuanto a mí se refería. Distante, frío y cauto. Notaba que me observaba desde lejos. Incluso cuando lo pillaba, no apartaba la mirada. Era yo la que tenía que desviarla porque su intensidad me quemaba. ¿Por qué era así? ¿Qué estudiaba tanto?

-Se te va a salir la baba – dijo Celeste, sacándome de mi ensimismamiento.

-¿Perdón? – pestañeé un par de veces antes de enfocar su cara.

-Luke es guapo. – afirmó sin más.

-Sí, lo sé, medio mundo opina lo mismo. – comenté sencillamente. Me ponía nerviosa su presencia, por mucho que intentara ocultarlo. Comenzar a pensar cosas sobre su belleza no ayudaba nada a retener mis instintos.

-Hummm – pensó – pero, ¿qué opinas tú? – me miró intensamente, con una sonrisa maliciosa en la boca. Sabía a lo que se refería, lo que pretendía, pero no iba a caer.

-¡Anda, mira! Los chicos se han parado. – la agarré del brazo y, son su risa escandalosa de fondo, la arrastré hasta donde ellos se encontraban.

Era una caseta pequeña, con muchos peluches de regalo. Un señor mayor, con boina roja y cara jovial nos saludó. El juego consistía en coger una pistola de agua, atravesar la boca de un Koala, que se movía arriba y abajo, y llenar el globo que se encontraba detrás. El que primero hiciera explotar el globo, ganaba cualquiera de los peluches que se exponían. No parecía excesivamente complicado. Según entendí, era una especie tradición desde que Luke era pequeño. Siempre iban a competir entre los hermanos porque era uno de los pocos juegos en los que siempre te llevabas algo y donde podían participar todos a la vez.

Me quedé en la parte de atrás, viendo como todos cogían una pistola y se posicionaban para disparar.

-¿Qué haces ahí, Vega? – preguntó Jack – Venga, colócate en tu posición. Jugaremos en equipos, Celeste y yo, contra vosotros dos. El que pierda, paga la cena.

Un poco cohibida, porque nunca había sido buena para los juegos de ferias, caminé hasta el lado izquierdo de Luke. Estaba en la esquina, con un arma entre las manos y flanqueada por el rubio. La agarré con fuerza entre mis manos y miré a través de la pequeña mirilla que señalaba la diana, preparada para comenzar a disparar en cuanto sonara el silbato.

¡Piii!

Y mi dedo índice se movió veloz sobre el gatillo. ¿El problema? ¡QUE NO DISPARABA! Todas las armas de mis compañeros arrojaban agua sin cesar, mientras que la mía hacía un ruido raro y se encasquillaba. Pero, ¿cómo iba a encasquillarse? ¡SI NO TENÍA CASQUILLOS! Comencé a agitarla, a la espera de que el agua se moviera a su lugar indicado e hiciera presión para salir. Nada, seguía sin funcionar.

-Pero dispara, mujer, ¿por qué no disparas? ¡vamos a perder por tu culpa! – se dirigió a mí Luke por primera vez en todo el día. Me miraba atónito, sin saber por qué no estaba participando.

-¡Eso estoy haciendo! – grité. Me estaba agobiando. Nunca había tenido un arma entre las manos ni había jugado al dichoso juego de tirar agua. La pistola pesaba, era grande y poco mañosa. Yo tenía poca fuerza y era muy torpe. Mala combinación.

-No lo estás haciendo, porque si no estaría saliendo agua. – dijo, obvio.

-¡Que sí que lo hago! ¡mira! – dije yo, apuntando con la pistola al koala y apretando el gatillo, que seguía sin ir. - ¿Ves como no sale?

-A este ritmo perdeeeis. – canturreó Jack en la otra esquina de la caseta.

Luke dejó su arma y se acercó a mí, rápido y veloz, como un gato escurridizo.

-Déjame ver – me la arrebató de las manos y la miró detenidamente. Lo observé darle vueltas al artilugio: lo levantó, lo giró y me lo dio. - No le has quitado el seguro, tonta. – Se rió, pero no en plan mal. No era una risa déspota ni dañina, era una risa simpática y alegre.

-Que dejes de insultarme, Hemmings. – agarré el arma nuevamente e intenté quitarle el seguro. Pero estaba demasiado fuerte y no podía. – _Vaya, puta mierda_ – me quejé en español.

-Vaya, pues no me insultes tú en español. – se quejó, disparando en mi dirección un pequeño chorro de agua que cayó en el centro de mi cara. Estaba fría y olía a cloro.

-Si quisiera insultarte lo haría en tu idioma para que me entiendas, ¡idiota! – le di un pequeño golpe con el arma en el brazo, pues aún no conseguía quitarle el maldito seguro.

-No me llames idiota, tonta. – volvió a mojarme. Pero esta vez por más tiempo.

-Pues no me mojes, idiota – volví a golpearle el hombro.

A ese punto, el juego había acabado, nuestro equipo había perdido y nuestros acompañantes nos miraban atónitos mientras discutíamos como niños pequeños. No nos dimos cuenta de nada, solo nos interesaba molestar al otro.

Luke volvió a mojarme, y otra y otra vez. Se estaba divirtiendo a mi costa y yo estaba comenzando a mosquearme de lo lindo.

_Cariño, acabas de calentar mi sangre española._

Le tiré el arma, haciendo que por inercia soltara la suya y agarrara la mía. Lo que me dio tiempo a agacharme, coger la suya y comenzar a dispararle sin remordimiento alguno. En la cara, en el pecho y en la boca cada vez que la abría para quejarse.

Entonces fue mi turno de reír, pero no duró demasiado. En un rápido movimiento se acercó a mí, intentó arrebatármela de las manos y comenzamos a forcejear. Me miraba, intentando intimidarme, sin saber que yo enfadada era más intimidante que él. Le mantuve la mirada, siendo fuerte a mis principios y alejando a la fan de mi interior. Sin embargo, Luke pareció recordarlo y se acercó mucho más a mí, tanto que apenas una exhalación nos separaba. Mis ojos se abrieron y mi respiración se cortó, mis manos tambalearon y él aprovechó la situación para soplarme en la cara y arrebatarme el juguete. Volvió a lanzarme un último disparo, seguido de un guiño y comenzó a reírse él solo.

-No le veo la gracia. – le dije.

-Estás roja. – comentó.

Es que se la estaba ganando, de verdad que iba a matarlo.

-De la mala leche que me está entrando. – di un paso hacia él y se apartó.

-Eh, quieta ahí, fiera. Que tú eres peligrosa cuando estás cerca de un arma. ¿Has visto como me has puesto? Estoy todo empapado. – se señaló a sí mismo. Y yo aproveché para disfrutar de las vistas. La ropa se le pegaba al cuerpo a las mil maravillas, los músculos que había ganado desde que había comenzado a ir al gimnasio con Calum se notaban. Ya no era un niño alto y delgado, se estaba convirtiendo en todo un hombre hecho y derecho. Y de verdad, ¡vaya hombre!

-Te estás poniendo más roja, ¿en qué estás pensando? – volvió a reírse.

-En que te voy a matar, ¡te juro que te mato! – corrí detrás de él, que había comenzado a huir de mí en cuanto vio mis intenciones. – No huyas, cobarde. Que eres un cobarde. ¡Ven aquí!

Me faltaba el aire, no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado corriendo. Ni en mis años de instituto en educación física me había ejercitado tanto. No era buena en deportes, ni bailando, ni tenía una complexión física que pudiera seguir el ritmo del rubio. Tras un rato, tuve que descasar. No podía más.

-¡Para! – jadeando, lo llamé. – Por dios, Luke, para. – me apoyé en mis rodillas, intentando que un poco de aire llegara a mis pulmones. Levanté la mano en son de paz y volví a hablar como pude. – Deja de correr. Te juro que no haré nada.

Al igual que yo, estaba empapado. Pero ya no era por el agua, sino por el sudor. Éramos igual de cabezotas, igual de orgullosos e igual de impredecibles. Y por supuesto, igual de tontos. Lo supe en el momento en el que levanté la cabeza y vi que también estaba respirando con dificultad mientras se reía a carcajada limpia.

Se acercó a mí, despacio, y me extendió su mano para ayudarme a incorporarme. La acepté, y aprovechando que no se lo esperaba, con la otra lo golpeé en el hombro un poco más fuerte de lo normal.

-¡Auch! Dijiste que no harías nada. – se sobó el lugar con la otra mano.

-Eso por mojarme y por hacerme correr como si mi vida dependiera de ello. – lo reté con la mirada.

-Pues no haber corrido, nadie te ha obligado. – me dijo como un niño pequeño.

-Si no me hubieras enfadado, no habría salido detrás de ti para golpearte. – sonreí falsamente.

Un carraspeo nos llamó la atención. Jack y Celeste habían llegado, hacía no sabía cuánto, y nos observaban con ganas de querer reírse en nuestras caras.

-Bueno, yo elijo el lugar y Luke paga la cena. – sentenció. Luke se quejó, alegando que no había sido una pelea justa y que quería la revancha. Pero ya eran las ocho de la tarde y debíamos ir a cenar antes de que los bares se colapsaran y no encontráramos sitio en ninguno.

Finalmente, acabamos cenando en un apacible chiringuito a pie de playa, bastante económico para suerte de Luke, y bastante delicioso para la mía. Tenían pinchos rebozados, pescados a la plancha… todo fresco y recién salido de las aguas australianas. Cuanto más comías, más hambre te entraba de lo bueno que estaba todo. Habíamos estado sentados en unos sillones en la arena, en plan _hippie,_ contemplando cómo las olas rompían y se recomponían sucesivamente, cómo la afluencia de gente iba disminuyendo y cómo el sol daba paso a la oscura noche.

Sabía lo que tocaba. Era el momento de volver, de dar la cara y de afrontar la situación que me iba a tocar vivir. Al igual que sabía por qué habían hecho esto.

Era una despedida. Una despedida agridulce y tierna.

Caminamos hasta el coche de Jack y nos montamos en silencio. Nadie dijo nada, nadie quería decir nada. La radio sonaba distante y melodiosa en la tensión que se notaba en el ambiente. Notaba la mirada de Luke a cada tanto, y cómo Jack me observaba por el retrovisor del coche para asegurarse de que estaba bien.

Diría que lo estaba, pero era mentira. No quería irme, no quería dejarlo todo sin haberlo comenzado siquiera.

Llegamos a la casa de los Hemmings casi a las once de la noche. La luz del porche estaba encendida, Molly dormía tranquila en su caseta en el jardín, la luz del comedor me decía que el señor y la señora Hemmings seguían despiertos, a la espera de nuestra llegada. ¿Me dejarían pasar allí la noche? ¿me echaría sin haberme buscado nada donde quedarme por hoy? Si me dejaban una manta, podía dormir con la perra en el jardín.

Bajamos del coche, en el mismo silencio con el que habíamos bajado. En el mismo silencio con el que yo hui de esa casa en la mañana. Vi como Jack caminaba hacia la puerta principal y abría sin mirar atrás. Lo entendía, no era su hermana real, no tenía que sentir nada. Pero le agradecía el día que él y los demás me habían brindado. Habían hecho por mí más de lo que podían llegar a imaginar.

Caminé, con pasos no muy decididos, hasta el portal.

-Espera, - escuché una voz a mis espaldas. Me giré, encontrando a Luke en el final de las escaleras. Me miraba, atento, sin enojo o enfado en sus ojos. – Antes de que entres, ¿podemos hablar un momento?

Asentí.

-Lo siento. – me dijo.

-¿Por qué? – le pregunté, sin saber realmente por qué se estaba disculpando. Es verdad que, al principio, no habíamos congeniado. Que era distante, frío y tosco conmigo. Pero no podía culparlo, porque entendía la desconfianza que sentía hacia mí.

-Mi padre se enteró por mi culpa. – pasó su mano izquierda por su cuello, incómodo por tener que decírmelo.

-¿Tanto me odias?¿tanto daño crees que te voy a causar? Si quisiera, ya lo habría contado, Luke. – me sentía triste, decepcionada. Creí que, siguiendo cada uno con su vida e ignorándonos, ambos podríamos seguir cumpliendo nuestros sueños.

Me equivoqué.

-¡No! – habló rápidamente. – fue sin querer. – enarqué una ceja sin comprender. – Mi padre escuchó la conversación que yo estaba teniendo con Jack. Estaba enfadado porque no me fiaba de ti y quise comprobar lo que me dijiste. Lo que no sabía, era que mi padre estaba detrás de la puerta escuchándolo todo.

-Ya, bueno, son cosas que pasan. – contesté – No debes disculparte por eso.

-Sé lo que es luchar por tu sueño, Vega. – se apoyó en la puerta entornada, no sintiéndose cómodo aún. Había bajado el tono de su voz, como si me estuviera contando el más sincero de sus secretos. – Sé que no eres una mala persona, he podido comprobarlo en este tiempo. Sé que no has hecho nada para molestarnos, ni para ganar dinero ni fama. Hablé con Jack para comprobar qué era lo que él pensaba. Después de eso, yo estaba dispuesto a apoyar su decisión de tenerte en casa cuando él me lo contó todo. – Sonaba honesto. Sonaba real. Como si hubiéramos sido dos amigos de toda la vida que estaban teniendo una conversación íntima. Así se sentía.

-Gracias. – le dije, sorprendiéndolo.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó intrigado. – Si solo he conseguido que mi padre quiera echarte. – Negué, dándole a entender que no importaba nada ahora. Que no era su culpa y que las cosas pasaban por algo.

-No lo entiendes, ¿verdad? – sonreí como una estúpida. Debía ver el lado bueno de las cosas, no podía quedarme con ese regusto amargo que me dejaban las discusiones. – Te has mostrado ante mí como eres, como tú realmente eres. Sin miedo, sin complejos y confiando en mi persona. Cuando te conocí, creía que me odiabas, y decepcionar a tu ídolo es uno de los peores sentimientos que una fan puede tener. Y tú, señor Luke Robert Hemmings – rio cuando pronuncie su nombre completo – Me has enseñado ahora mismo que no es así, que no es eso lo que sientes y que eres una buena persona, como yo creía. Así que gracias, porque acabas de darme el mejor regalo de despedida.

-Me hubiera gustado conocerte más, eres divertida. – rio de nuevo, pero tímido. La conversación ya no me pesaba, ya no me dolía. Ya no sentía esa presión en el pecho que tanto me apretaba y me hacía respirar con dificultad.

-Pues para mí ha sido todo un honor conocerte, Luke. – sonreímos, golpeé su pecho con mi puño de forma juguetona y, tras esas palabras, caminé decidida al interior de la casa sin saber, a ciencia cierta, qué iba a depararme el destino.


	11. Capítulo 10

**_Para Vega:_ **

_Entonces, ¿te quedas en Australia, o no?_

Esa era la pregunta que llevaba días rondando por mi cabeza. La verdad, es que ni yo misma conocía la respuesta a ella y estaba empezando a impacientarme.

Una semana había pasado desde la charla que tuvimos el día en que salí huyendo y me fui a la playa. Una semana en la que seguía viviendo en casa de los Hemmings, pero donde me la pasaba confinada en el cuarto como si estuviera en cuarentena, para no tener que cruzarme con nadie. Apenas salía, apenas socializaba con ellos, solo cuando salía de casa podía sentirme yo misma. Y si lo hacía, era para ir a la universidad.

Desgracia de vida la mía.

Michi me apoyaba, en todo, pero siempre me preguntaba lo mismo. Tenía las mismas ganas que yo de saber si me expatriaban o no. Decidí llamarla, porque necesitaba escuchar una voz diferente a la de mi cabeza.

-Contéstame a la pregunta – exigió - ¿te quedas en Australia?

Suspiré pesadamente, queriendo expulsar parte de la carga que me oprimía.

-Ya te lo he dicho, Michi, no lo sé. – caminé hasta la cama, y me senté con la espalda apoyada en la pared y las piernas dobladas como un indio.

-Pero es que no lo entiendo, sigues viviendo en su casa y, aun así, ¿no sabes si te vas a quedar?

-Es complicado…

Recordaba la conversación perfectamente, como si la hubiera tenido hacía tan solo tres horas y no días. Cuando entré a la casa, un silencio atronador rebotaba en las paredes blancas del salón. Todos estaban allí presentes. Parecía un funeral improvisado. Caminé despacio, intentando retrasar el momento lo máximo posible, pero la casa no era tan grande como para poder hacerlo. Andrew estaba sentado junto a la gran mesa de comedor, vigilando el panorama como el macho alfa que era. Luego estaba Liz, que, de pie junto a él, esperaba ansiosa a que todos estuviéramos sentados. Los hermanos Hemmings habían ocupado todo un sillón y a mí me tocó sentarme, sola y desamparada, en el que quedaba libre. Estaba nerviosa, ni siquiera quería levantar la cabeza. No sabía como empezar la conversación o como acabarla. ¿Debía disculparme de nuevo? ¿debía escucharlos y marcharme sin hablar? ¡Me estaba volviendo loca!

-Vega – me llamó Liz con voz dulce. No quería mirarla. No quería ver el brillo de decepción que tenía Andrew en sus ojos, también en los de ella. Pero lo hice, la miré fijamente, dándole a entender que la escuchaba, que estaba atenta. – Andrew y yo hemos estado hablando. – asentí, más que para que vieran que seguía la conversación, para despejar mi mente con el movimiento. Demasiadas cosas se aglutinaban en mi interior, demasiadas escenas ficticias rondaban mi imaginación. Todas posibles. Todas capaces de suceder. Pero todas falsas, al fin y al cabo.

-Mamá, no podéis dejarla en la calle. – habló Jack de repente. Lo miré, sorprendida, porque no esperaba que saliera en mi ayuda. – Está sola aquí, su familia está en otro país. No tiene donde quedarse, tiene el dinero justo para sobrevivir y se tira el día entero estudiando, imaginad si tiene que ponerse a trabajar también.

Liz intentó hablar, pero fue el turno de Ben para interrumpirla.

-Jack tiene razón. Entiendo que os preocupéis – se levantó y se sentó a mi lado, dándome ánimos con su presencia. Fue algo que agradecí. – pero seamos sinceros, lleva un mes viviendo aquí. Ha tenido oportunidades de sobra para jodernos a todos.

-Cuida el lenguaje, Ben. – habló Andrew por primera vez en toda la noche.

-Si, ya, lo que sea. – hizo un gesto con la mano, quitando importancia al asunto. – A lo que me refiero, es que si tuviera malas intenciones ya se habría hartado a contar noticias nuestras, a publicarlo en redes sociales o a vender cosas de Luke por internet. Y lo único que ha hecho en todo este tiempo es ir y volver de clase. – se dirigió directamente a mí, esa vez. – En serio, ¿tú es que no sales de fiesta o qué?

Le di un golpe en la pierna, intentando aguantar las pocas ganas de reír que me produjo. Sabía que lo hacía para que me sintiera más cómoda, para que me relajara y no estuviera en tensión. Pero la mirada de todos picaba sobre mí: unas expectantes, otras dubitativas, otras con ganas de perderme de vista.

-Dejadme hablar, ¡por el amor de Dios! – exclamó Liz. – Que sepáis, que estoy muy decepcionada. – me encogí en mi asiento. – No puedo creer que penséis que vuestro padre y yo podemos dejarla sola en la calle. ¿Cómo narices os he criado para que penséis eso de nosotros? – comencé a morder mi labio inferior por los nervios. ¿Eso significaba que esa noche dormía con ellos?

-Hombre, teniendo en cuenta lo contundente que fue papá esta mañana, yo me esperaba las maletas de Vega ya en la puerta. – señaló Ben.

-En serio, Ben, cállate. – volvió a recriminarle su padre.

Mi amigo calló, no sin antes levantar las manos al cielo con resignación y apoyarse en el respaldo del sofá a la espera de lo que tuvieran que decirnos.

-Vuestro padre y yo hemos hablado largo y tendido. – hizo una pausa para respirar, dándole un énfasis dramático a todo el asunto. – Y hemos llegado a la conclusión de que Vega está aquí, en casa, por culpa de un problema de alojamiento que hubo a última hora, no porque ella hiciera nada para conseguir vivir con nosotros. – extendió la mano para callar a Ben – Ya lo sé, hijo, déjame hablar. – le lanzó una mirada inquisidora y prosiguió. – Conozco las condiciones de su beca, lo que le exigen para poder seguir estudiando aquí y todo lo que se ha esforzado por conseguirlo. No obstante, ninguno de nosotros contábamos con la presencia tan repentina de Luke, por eso aceptamos que Vega se quedara aquí por un tiempo. – me miró y añadió. – Pero, si bien no ha hecho nada que pueda perjudicarnos a ninguno, no tenemos muy claro que sea conveniente que siga viviendo aquí.

-¿La vais a echar? – habló Luke por primera vez. - ¿esto es en serio? Al menos dejad que pase aquí la noche.

-¡Que dejéis de interrumpirme! ¿Cómo os lo tengo que decir?

-Pero no podéis darle la espalda ahora, sólo nos tiene a nosotros. – siguió, sin hacerle caso a su madre.

A nosotros, dijo a nosotros. Él también se incluyó.

Ya podía irme a la calle, que esa noche iba a dormir feliz. Eso lo tenía más que claro.

-Es una desconocida, Luke. – dijo Andrew. – y no voy a poner en riesgo la vida de mis hijos por alguien a quien acabo de conocer.

-No, papá, – se levantó y se colocó a mi otro lado – es mi amiga. Mejor dicho, es nuestra amiga.

-¿Estás de acuerdo con que se quede? – le preguntó Liz a Luke.

-Sí. – contestó tajante.

-¿Los demás? – los miró a todos, esperando una respuesta por parte de ellos.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con el enano. Él es el que más tiene que perder en todo esto, y aun así lo acepta. – sentenció Jack.

-Por supuesto – votó, Ben.

-¡Y yo! – se escuchó la voz de Celeste desde la cocina. Había decidido quedarse fuera de la estancia para no inmiscuirse en la conversación familiar de los Hemmings. Pero no dudó, ni un segundo, en salir en mi ayuda desde la lejanía.

-Pues me parece genial que todos estéis de acuerdo, porque vuestra madre y yo ya habíamos decidido que se quedaba. – sentenció Andrew.

-¡¿Qué?! – gritaron todos al unísono.

-Haberlo dicho antes, hombre.

-Pues no entiendo por qué habéis tardado tanto en decirlo.

Las quejas por parte de todos volvieron a surgir. Sin embargo, eran diferentes a las vividas esa mañana. Estaban felices por la decisión de sus padres, todos, podía verlo. Veía lo que pasaba desde la distancia, y no pudo hacerme más feliz que decidieran darme una oportunidad. No quería irme, no aún.

Era mi momento de comenzar la historia con buen pie, sin mentiras, sin medias tintas. De frente y con la verdad.

-Sí, sí. Todos estamos muy contentos. – siguió Andrew hablando en mi dirección. – Pero tenemos una condición.

-La que sea. – hablé por primera vez en toda la conversación. Me daba igual cual fuera, con que pudiera quedarme me bastaba.

-Estarás a prueba – asentí – y deberás mantenerte alejada de mis hijos, sobre todo de Luke. Y en el momento en el que veamos que puedas causarnos problemas, te marchas.

-Papá… - comenzó a hablar el rubio.

-Lo coges o lo dejas.

-Acepto. – dije sin pensármelo. Tres pares de ojos me miraban incrédulos. Los hermanos Hemmings no daban crédito a que pudiera aceptar tales condiciones. – No me miréis así, chicos. Pensadlo por un momento. No es tan diferente a como estábamos. Podemos seguir teniendo una relación cordial mientras ignoro a vuestro hermano pequeño.

-¡Eh! – se quejó Luke – que he dado la cara por ti para que te quedes.

-Pues es la única manera de que sigas viéndome la cara a mí. No sé, piénsalo.

Y así seguimos un rato más, volviendo a la nueva normalidad que estaba creciendo. Todos hablando, pasando el rato como si no hubiera pasado nada. Pero sí que había pasado, y lo notaba cada dos segundos. En mi cabeza, en mis entrañas. Iba a estar vigilada en todo momento por Andrew, pero no me importaba. Iba a demostrarle que era merecedora de estar ahí, con ellos, de la oportunidad que me habían dado.

-¡Eso quiere decir que te quedas, tonta! – prosiguió Michi, después de haberle contado todo lo ocurrido.

-De momento, sí. Si no la cago, podré quedarme aquí hasta que termine el curso.

Las agujas del reloj de pared que tenía en la habitación marcaban las doce del mediodía, y los Hemmings estaban preparando una barbacoa en el jardín. Estaba empezando a darme hambre. El olor se introducía por las ventanas de mi cuarto y, con él, mis tripas rujían como una manada de lobos hambrientos. Era sábado, y habían decidido comer todos en el patio trasero, aprovechando los días de sol tan buenos que estaban haciendo.

Por mi parte, seguía encerrada. No me habían obligado a aislarme, ni nada parecido. Fue decisión propia hacerlo. Al menos, durante un tiempo. Si les demostraba quien era realmente, podrían comenzar a darme más libertad. La relación con Liz era buena, pero no me sentía igual de cómoda que antes. No por ella, porque no había hecho nada para hacerme sentir mal. Sino por mí, porque no llegaba a comprender qué era lo que pensaba de mí realmente.

-Pues no la cagues, y aprovecha el tiempo. Te han dicho que mantengas las distancias, sí, pero no que te quedes en tu cuarto como si fueras Rapunzel.

-Ya lo sé, joder. Pero si salgo de aquí, los chicos me hablan como antes y siento que, si contesto, Andrew aparecerá para matarme mientras duermo. – escuché su risa a través del altavoz.

-No seas exagerada. – dijo.

-No lo soy, lo prometo. Es que tú no has visto cómo me mira ese hombre.

Unos golpes en la puerta llamaron mi atención.

-Tengo que irme, me están llamando. Hablamos luego.

-De acuerdo. Ve a comer y socializa. Y deja de ser tan pava. – comentó Michi.

-Para qué quiero enemigos si te tengo a ti, estúpida. – volvió a reírse – Hablamos otro día. Te quiero.

-Y yo, adiós.

Colgué la llamada, al tiempo que los golpes volvían a escucharse.

-Adelante. – contesté.

La puerta se entreabrió, dejando ver la cabeza rubia de Liz. Esa mañana llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta alta, para evitar que los mechones le entorpecieran la visión mientras cocinaba. Entró a la habitación y se acercó a mí lentamente. Se sentó en la cama y me dijo:

-La comida está casi lista, baja a comer con nosotros.

Me rasqué el cuello, incómoda. De veras quería ir, quería participar y conversar con ellos como habíamos hecho antes. Pero si bajaba, no podría mantener las distancias como había prometido.

-No creo que sea lo correcto, Liz. – la miré, y ella me devolvió una mirada de tristeza.

-Vega, no quiero que te quedes aquí encerrada todo el día. – cogió mi mano y la apretó. Y a mí me entraron ganas de llorar. Hacía días que no tenía casi ningún contacto con ella. Con nadie, de hecho. Notar afecto por parte de alguien en esos momentos, me hacía desestabilizarme. Estaba emocional, triste y a la vez contenta. Y en ese instante, no sabía cuál de aquellas emociones era la que más me quemaba por dentro. -No llores, cielo - se acercó y limpió una lágrima que se había escapado sigilosa.

-Gracias, Liz, pero creo que no debería. – sorbí los mocos y sonreí débilmente.

-Cuando Andrew te dijo que te mantuvieras alejada de nuestros hijos, se refería a la vida privada de ellos. Lo que no quiere es que acaben sus secretos esparcidos por todo internet.

-Yo sería incapaz de hacer eso. – aseguré.

-Lo sé, por eso sigues estando aquí. – me sonrió con cariño. – Sé que eres buena niña, y no quiero que te encierres en estas cuatro paredes por lo que pasó. No estuvo bien guardarnos información, pero tampoco fue un delito.

-Lo siento. – apretó mi mano y aseguró sus siguientes palabras.

-No tienes que volver a disculparte por esto, ya está todo olvidado. Así que baja y come con nosotros. Quiero verte sonreír como antes.

-¿De verdad que no pasa nada? – pregunté insegura.

-No, cariño. – se levantó y me hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que la siguiera. – Además, no sabes lo insoportables que son mis hijos cuando se les mete algo en la cabeza. Y hoy se han puesto todos de acuerdo para decirme que querían que bajaras a comer con nosotros. – reí al imaginarlos.

Bajamos rápidamente. O, al menos, a mí se me hizo muy corto el camino. Supuse que fue por las ansias que tenía de volver a ver a los chicos, de salir y hablar con gente real, y no la que me imaginaba yo.

Sí, de vez en cuando hablaba sola, y en esa semana más aún.

Salimos al jardín trasero, donde un Andrew con un paño al hombro daba vueltas a la carne que estaba en las brasas. Jack y Celeste hablaban apartados en un balancín azul turquesa que no paraba de moverse. Jack lo mecía con ansias, haciendo que Celeste riera sin parar a causa de lo inestable que parecía. Ben fue el primero en darse cuenta de mi presencia, así que, en cuanto me vio, caminó hacia mí decidido, estrechándome en un fuerte abrazo.

-Bienvenida a la sociedad, presa. – se separó de mí y, mirándome a los ojos y de la manera más seria posible me dijo. - ¿Qué tal ha sido estar en la cárcel?

-¿He pasado de concubina a expresidiaria?

-Sí – dijo simple, y llanamente. Pero no pudo aguantar más y se echó a reír. Tenía una facilidad para reírse él solo y para hacer reír a los demás, impresionante.

-Tú ni caso de lo que diga este, que cuando nació se cayó de la cuna. – saltó Jack.

-¡Tío! Esas cosas no se cuentan, ¿sabes?

Comenzaron a discutir, sacando trapos sucios de su niñez, a cuál más vergonzoso que el anterior. Tuve que reírme de ellos. Era muy gracioso ver como dos hombres, altos y de pelo en pecho, discutían como niños, se hacían burla, se empujaban, corrían uno detrás del otro… los había echado de menos, de verdad que sí.

Me senté junto a Celeste, que acariciaba lentamente la cabecita de Molly. Era una perrita muy dulce, de tonos negros y blancos, que siempre estaba alegre y moviendo el rabo.

Miré sin quererlo a mí alrededor, intentando encontrar a Luke, pero no estaba por ningún lado. Eso me tranquilizó, saber que no estaba por ahí me hacía estar menos nerviosa, pues no tenía que evitar que mi fan interior saliera a flote.

-¿A quién buscas? – preguntó Celeste con una sonrisa pícara.

-A nadie – aseguré mientras reía con ella.

-Os vais a llevar bien.

-¿Quiénes? – me hice la tonta, a la vez que cogía a Molly entre mis brazos.

-Luke y tú, sois mucho más parecidos de lo que puedas imaginar.

 _¡Ay, amiga! Si ya me había dado cuenta yo de eso_.

-No nos vamos a llevar de ninguna manera, porque no podemos ser amigos.

El clima era realmente bueno. Los árboles se mantenían verdes, con sus respectivas flores adornando y dando colorido a la estampa. Sidney era una ciudad preciosa, los contrastes entre casas, entre edificaciones hacían de aquella ciudad un lugar único y especial. Estábamos todos juntos, sin problemas, sin malas vibraciones por parte de ninguno. Hasta Andrew parecía disfrutar, incluso con mi presencia.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Y eso por qué?

-Porque vivimos en mundos diferentes, Celeste. Él es Luke Hemmings y yo… bueno, soy yo. – dije obvia.

Lo había pensado en miles de ocasiones, me había hecho la misma pregunta en un sinfín de momentos. ¿Había una mínima posibilidad de que Luke y yo pudiéramos entablar una amistad? La respuesta siempre era la misma: no. Él vivía en su mundo paralelo de música, fama, estrellas de cine, personas hiper mega interesantes, y yo no tenía absolutamente nada que ofrecerle. Nada nuevo que no hubiera visto ya, nada exótico que pudiera llamarle la atención. Era buena amiga, lo sabía, pero sus estándares estaban mucho más allá de lo personal, estaba segura.

-No me vengas con el rollo de los mundos, Vega, que esto no es una película de Disney. Es un chico normal.

-Andrew no me deja acercarme a él.

-Tonterías, ¿sabes por dónde se mete Luke la condición que te puso su padre? – hizo señas obscenas que me arrancaron una carcajada. – por ahí mismo se las pasa, ya te lo digo yo. Ha estado toda la mañana diciendo que, o bajabas a comer o no comía él.

-No me lo creo. – sonreí como estúpida de imaginarlo.

-Pues hazlo. Se siente realmente mal por todo lo que te está pasando. Es un chico increíble, dale la oportunidad de conocerlo. Es una sugerencia.

-No soy yo quien tiene que dar tal oportunidad. – dije tímida.

-Lo que tienes que hacer es dejar de verlo como un Dios.

-¡No lo veo así! – me defendí. Aunque en parte, sabía que tenía razón. Puede que no como un Dios, pero sí como alguien física y emocionalmente inalcanzable.

-¡Claro que sí! – rió – pero cuando lo escuches pegarse eructos y otras cosas, se te cae el santo al suelo, ya te lo digo.

Estar con Celeste me daba vida. Era una chica muy simpática, de carácter jovial y alegre. Además, cada vez que estaba con ella, sentía que nos conocíamos de toda la vida. Ninguna fingía, no había conversaciones forzadas y todo salía de manera fluida. Se sentía especial tenerla como amiga. Tuve mucha suerte de encontrarla en mi camino.

Seguimos hablando un buen rato, entre nosotras y con los demás. La comida estaba casi lista y comenzábamos a preparar la mesa donde comeríamos. Los Hemmings tenían un jardín hermoso, con una piscina enorme, una barbacoa de cemento, una mesa de estilo moderno, un césped bien cuidado y un balancín que siempre estaba ocupado.

Reímos, charlamos, y conseguí distraerme y sentirme yo misma de nuevo. Era fenomenal volver a socializar con gente que querías, con personas que te hacían bien y no te dañaban. Puede que para ellos no, pero para mí, los Hemmings eran mi segunda familia.

Estaba ayudando a organizar las cosas, cuando una inesperada llamada me sorprendió. Cogí el teléfono y vi el nombre. _Mamá_ , adornado con un corazón rojo llenaba la pantalla del móvil. Me aparté un poco del ruido de la música y de las conversaciones, andando hasta la entrada principal de la casa y descolgué.

-¿Mami? – contesté rápidamente.

Una sensación inexplicable se instaló dentro de mí.

-Hola, cariño. ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó. Su voz sonó extraña. Distante y lejana. Algo estaba pasando.

-Bien, estoy bien, ¿y vosotros? – me apresuré a preguntar yo.

-Bien, bien. Estamos bien. – pero no la creí. Se estaba arrepintiendo de llamarme, pude notarlo en lo dubitativa que salía su voz. Miré la hora en el reloj digital del móvil y mis sospechas comenzaron a crecer. Era de madrugada en España, mi madre debía estar descansando a esa hora y no llamándome a mí.

-Mamá, ¿por qué me llamas? Deberías estar durmiendo.

-Cariño. – un suspiro entrecortado quebró el silencio y la distancia que nos separaba. – te tengo que decir algo.

-Claro, dime. – tenía los pelos de punta. Una idea surgió en mi mente, y esperaba que no fuera real. No tan pronto. No cuando yo no estaba allí.

-La abuela… - dejó las palabras en el aire.

-No. – me negué en rotundo. – dime que no, mami. – las lágrimas se amontonaban en mis ojos y las primeras comenzaron a salir. Una tras otra, con prisa, sin pausa. Como una cascada que no puedes evitar.

-Lo siento. Acaba de irse, mi vida.

Y me rompí, en mil pedazos. Ahí estaba mi sospecha. Mi segunda madre, mi ángel de la guarda, había dejado este mundo para convertirse en un ángel real. Me dolía, como nunca antes me había dolido algo. Un vacío existencial se introdujo en mi pecho. Me sentí egoísta por mis elecciones, por haber decidido irme en busca de mis sueños sin pensar en lo que dejaba atrás. Ahora ella se había ido sin yo poder despedirme. Sin ver su sonrisa, sin escuchar una palabra más salir de su dulce boca. Sin un abrazo que me reconfortara en los momentos en los que la necesitaba. Había pasado media vida con ella, siempre que mis padres trabajaban ahí estaba para cuidarnos a mi hermana y a mí. Era mi confidente, mi amiga, mi otra mitad. Y yo acababa de perderla para siempre.

-Vega, cariño, tengo que colgarte. Pero antes, escúchame bien – se aclaró la garganta y respiró hondo antes de seguir. Sabía que también era duro para ella. Al fin y al cabo, había perdido a su madre. – quiero que seas fuerte, que esto no haga que decaigas. Quiero que sigas adelante como ella te enseñó. No pienses en nada, recuérdala siempre por los buenos momentos que pasamos juntas y, sobre todo, no olvides que ella está ahora ahí contigo, ¿vale? Cuidándote y protegiéndote, y siempre orgullosa de lo que estás haciendo. Debo irme, pero te prometo que hablaremos luego, princesa. – y colgó.

Qué rápido se va la felicidad, y qué dura y pesada llega la tristeza para quedarse.

Mi vista se había nublado totalmente, las lágrimas no me dejaban ver absolutamente nada. Tuve que agarrarme al poste de la entrada para poder sostenerme. Me pesaba el cuerpo, las manos me temblaban y las piernas no se me movían. Estaba totalmente paralizada. Sólo tenía fuerzas para llorar, llorar y seguir llorando.

Sentí una mano en mi hombro, cálida y firme. Me giré, encontrándome de frente con los asustados ojos de Luke. Estaban más azules que nunca, más vivos de lo que los recordaba.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó.

Negué, notando como las fuerzas abandonaban mi cuerpo. No podía ni articular palabra, solo balbuceaba. Nada se entendía.

-Yo… no… ella ya no… se fue y ahora yo no… - todo era inentendible. Y yo era incapaz de formar una frase coherente.

Me atrajo hacia sí, sin pensárselo, y me abrazó. Grande, fuerte y estable, como un pilar necesario para sostener una edificación. Así había sido ese abrazo. Así me había hecho sentir a mí. No sabía qué era lo que me pasaba, no conocía el motivo de mi estado actual. Sin embargo, no dudó en consolarme, acariciando mi cabeza con su mano derecha y apretando mi cuerpo con la izquierda. Olía a fragancia de hombre, a gel de ducha y otoño.

Y ahí, entre sus cálidos brazos me descargué. Ahogué el dolor que me rasgaba por dentro, mientras él escuchaba cómo me rompía en miles de fragmentos irreconstructibles. Me daban igual las condiciones del trato, las consecuencias que podía acarrear que nos encontraran así. Me daba absolutamente igual que me viera frágil y con la cara hecha un cuadro.

Estaba donde necesitaba estar. Con él, con su compañía.

Ese momento fue un punto clave en nuestra relación, en nuestros acercamientos. Solo que, entonces, en ese preciso instante, ninguno de los dos supo verlo pues, para bien o para mal, no podíamos hacer otra cosa que no fuera sentirnos el uno al otro.


	12. Capítulo 11

La rutina diaria me mantenía activa, enfocada en diferentes ejercicios que no me dejaran pensar en cómo me sentí realmente. Comenzaba el día yendo a clase, cuando terminaba yo iba a la biblioteca a estudiar, luego salía a pasear a Molly y al final, en la noche, leía y leía sin descanso hasta caer exhausta por el sueño. No quería una tregua, no podía permitirme vagar por el agujero insondable que tenía en el pecho, en mi cabeza y en mis sentimientos. Procuraba no tener tiempo libre, ocupando cada uno de los segundos que pasaban con algo que distrajera mi mente solidaria.

Ya llegó entrando en noviembre y apenas faltaba un mes para cambiar de estación, el calor iba a estar presente y, con él, la llegada del verano.

Lo bueno de todo eso era que la gente aprovechaba esos días tan apetecibles para salir a la calle y pasear, quedarme con amigos o ir a la playa a hacer ejercicio, por lo que las salas de estudio estaban casi libres en su totalidad. En cambio, yo, yo pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo encerrada allí. Tanto, que yo había hecho amiga de la amable bibliotecaria de pelo rizado y blanco, con gafas modernas y sonrisa amable. Vesela me esperaba cada tarde, con los libros que necesitamos preparados y una tacita de café para tomar juntas antes de mi extensa jornada de estudio. Era maravillosa, te haría sentir cálida y bienvenida en el lugar, tal y como una abuela haría.

Un mensaje en mi teléfono me sacó de las hojas de la tediosa asignatura que no conseguía que entrara en mi mente. Lo saqué del bolso, esperando que fuera cualquier anuncio público o un cupón de descuento de _Shein_. Sin embargo, mi sorpresa creció al ver de quien se consideró. Desde el día en que Luke me vio llorando en la puerta de su casa, nuestra relación cambia por completo. Intentaba animarme a todas horas, introduciéndome en conversaciones o invitándome a pasar el tiempo con los chicos cuando iban. Era una situación un tanto complicada porque, cuando Andrew estaba, apenas le dirigía la palabra, pero, cuando no estaba él, era maravilloso pasar tiempo con todos ellos. Llegó a nuestro grado de confianza, que un día quiso que intercambiamos teléfonos, pero nunca nos habíamos hablado por ahí. Era la primera vez que sucedió y, estaba segura, que mi cara se había puesto blanca de la impresión.

**_Para Vega:_ **

_Vega, Vega, ¡VEGAAAAAAAA! ¿Qué haces? Estoy en casa aburrido y los chicos no me cogen el teléfono._

**_Para Luke:_ **

_Vaya… ¿me hablas solo porque soy tu última opción?_

**_Para vega:_ **

_¡No! ... bueno, a lo mejor. Pero no te ofendas. ¿Qué haces?_ _😊_

Sonreí internamente, imaginando su cara con pucheros cual niño pequeño. Estar con Luke era un chute de adrenalina, de frescura y diversión. Cuando acostumbraba imaginarlo, siempre lo hacía como un joven tímido y poco conversador. Sin embargo, en la vida real, cuando cogía confianza suficiente contigo, no podías parar de reír y disfrutar de su compañía. Celeste tenía razón, teníamos muchas cosas en común, muchas más de las que yo misma había imaginado incluso, y ser algo así como su amiga, o conocida, era el mejor regalo del mundo.

**_Para Luke:_ **

_Estudiar, así que búscate otra última opción ... -_- ¨_

**_Para vega:_ **

_Venga, no seas así, aún quedan horas para que me vaya al concierto y me aburro mucho. Molly y yo te estamos esperando. :RE_

Junto a su texto, adjuntó una fotografía de ellos dos. Una pequeña Molly estaba siendo besada en su cabecita por un hermoso Luke, de camiseta blanca y pelo rizado. Los miré con detenimiento, embobándome en los rubios cabellos de él, tan brillantes, tan perfectos… que no me di cuenta de que Kora había llegado y se había sentado en frente de mí.

-¿Quién es? – preguntó en susurros. Me asusté, tirando el teléfono al suelo. Me apresuré a cogerlo y a bloquearlo para evitar que viera quién me hablaba.

-¿Quién es quién? – me hice la desentendida, a la vez que daba la vuelta a la hoja e intentaba enfocarme en otra cosa que no fuera la imagen grabada en mi cabeza de del rubio.

-Amiga, no te hagas la tonta. – estaba sentada justo en frente, con los brazos apoyados en la mesa y mirándome intensamente. Cada vez se acercaba más y más y sus ojos parecían querer atravesar la pantalla de mi móvil para saber con quién estaba hablando. – Estás hablando con un chico y exijo saber quién es el afortunado.

-Afortunada yo. – susurré. Alzó las cejas, a la espera de que soltara aquel bombazo. Pero no, no podía. Por mucho que confiara en ella y por muy amiga que fuera, no podía desvelar aquel secreto. Ya no solo por el hecho de poder perder la oportunidad de seguir en Australia, sino porque, si la gente se enteraba, conllevaría una fama innecesaria hacia mi persona que yo no quería. Era verdad cuando le dije a Luke que no quería su fama, ni su dinero. Con estar a su lado me bastaba. – No es ningún chico, lo juro. Es mi mejor amiga.

-Tu mejor amiga está delante de ti, estúpida. – reí, al ver como se echaba hacia atrás y me sacaba la lengua.

-Mi mejor amiga española, idiota. – aclaré, pero no la vi demasiado convencida. -Deja de poner esa cara de estreñimiento, te van a salir arrugas.

-Vale, pero solo si me acompañas. – dijo, con una sonrisa maliciosa asomando entre sus labios.

***

Si hubiera sabido donde pensaban traerme no habría aceptado ni de loca. La noche estaba cayendo y la temperatura descendía, pero eso no le importaba a los cientos de personas que se encontraban haciendo cola frente al estadio. Grupos de amigos se juntaban, muchas otras personas se conocían en la larga espera mientras compartían anécdotas, gustos y canciones. Todos ellos reunidos para un mismo propósito: ver el concierto que 5 Seconds of Summer daba esa noche en Australia, después de tanto tiempo.

Y allí estaba yo, siendo arrastrada por Kora para llegar a donde su prima se encontraba. Estaba agotada de aligerar, la mayor parte del camino habíamos ido corriendo porque podíamos perder la oportunidad de entrar si Opal decidía irse sin nosotras. Según me dijo Kora, era la que tenía los pases. Llegamos, hiperventilando y con el pelo enmarañado, intentando arreglar nuestro aspecto lo máximo posible. En mi caso, no había solución. Pues yo me había preparado para ir a estudiar y no para ir a un concierto esa noche. Nuestras ropas contrastaban fuertemente, Opal tendía a vestir muy femenina y elegante, Kora muy femenina pero más _dark_ e Ida… bueno, era la versión _made in China_ de Opal. No me caía mal esa chica, pero no hablábamos demasiado, así que apenas teníamos confianza. Lo único que sabía de ella, era lo que me transmitía visualmente. Me miró y haciendo un gesto que no logré descifrar dijo:

-¿Es ese el modelito de fiesta de tu país? – rió tras decirlo, como los típicos chistes malos que se usan para ofender en las típicas historias cliché.

Me ofendió. No iba tan mal tampoco. Vestía unos vaqueros, y una blusa de color negro con pequeños dibujos y un volante en forma de barco que enseñaba mis hombros. Iba cómoda y moderna, ya está.

-Ya, ignórala. – dijo Opal. – Vamos. – Hizo un ademán con la mano para que la siguiéramos todos.

-Opal. – la llamé. Giró, después de llegar a una puerta y golpear con su mano izquierda. – Yo no tengo entrada para el concierto.

-Querida, nadie tiene entrada para el concierto. – y sin más, volvió a tocar la enorme puerta.

¿Cómo que ninguna llevaba entrada? ¿eso quería decir que pensaba colarse en el concierto? ¡De ninguna manera! No, no y no.

-Chicas, es mejor que yo me vaya. – sonreí incómoda e intenté alejarme. Pero la mano de Kora me lo impidió.

-Vamos, tía, sabemos que te gustan tanto como a nosotras. Confía un poco en las cualidades de Opal y los verás en persona esta noche.

Vaya, ahora resultaba que Opal era relaciones públicas. ¡Que no! Que me negaba a que los guardias de seguridad me echaran y acabara en comisaría por colarme en el concierto del chico que vivía conmigo. Es que, con mi suerte, tenía claro que algo malo pasaría.

Intenté escabullirme de nuevo, pero, antes de poder salir corriendo, la enorme y rojiza puerta lateral se abrió, dejando ver a un Josh vestido de seguridad tras ella. Entramos corriendo, mientras la parejita se saludaba en la puerta.

Si no me gustaba la idea antes, después de saber que la ayuda venía por parte de Josh me gustaba menos aún. Había algo en él que no me cuadraba, le veía algo que no llegaba a encajar conmigo. Y la manera en la que me miraba siempre que estaba cerca, era la primera de ellas.

Caminamos por un largo pasillo, pintado con colores grises y luces blancas. Había mucho alboroto, supuse que por el personal que trabajaba para organizar tal evento.

-No sabía que vendrías esta noche. – me comentó Josh. – Me alegra que así sea, hacía tiempo que no te veía.

-Ya, yo tampoco sabía que vendría hasta última hora. – contesté, obviando su comentario. Era un _badboy_ disfrazado del típico chico deportista universitario. No me gustaba, ni física y ni moralmente. Éramos totalmente diferentes, pero se empeñaba en acercarse a mí. Supongo que por ser amiga de su novia y de la prima de su novia, pero eso no significaba que tuviera que gustarme a mí. Es más, siempre intentaba mantenerme alejada de él todo lo posible, mi cuerpo me gritaba que no era de fiar.

Paramos, al fin, frente a una puerta que se encontraba a la izquierda. Abrió y, rápidamente e intentando que no se nos viera demasiado, accedimos al recinto donde estaba el escenario. Era un espacio enorme, lleno de luces y flashes, gradas y una pista gigantesca. Pero era lógico, con la cantidad de gente que había fuera esperando, necesitaban un sitio igual de amplio donde poder albergar a tantas personas en su interior. Pensé, orgullosa, en todo lo que los chicos habían conseguido con su esfuerzo y dedicación. Tal vez, algún día, se lo dijera a Luke.

Nos colocamos en primera fila, junto a las chicas que habían pagado la entrada VIP. Me sentí mal por ellas, lo juro. Estar ahí de enchufada, cuando las demás habrían gastado un pastón para poder ir a verlos… sabía que era así, pues yo misma quise conseguir una entrada cuando fueron a Madrid. Pero ya estaba ahorrando para poder venir a Australia y mis estudios eran mucho más importantes que un concierto. Así me lo hizo ver papá y yo estaba de acuerdo. Quién me iba a decir a mí que, un año y medio después, estaría en Australia, viviendo con Luke y esperando emocionada para verlos en uno de sus conciertos. ¡Es que era una absoluta locura!

-¡Al fin los vamos a ver, Vega! – Kora me abrazó por detrás, a la vez que nos balanceábamos como locas. Estaba feliz, impaciente y deseosa de verlos tocar en persona. Sí, había escuchado a Luke cantar en casa muchas veces. De hecho, el noventa y nueve por ciento de las veces, estaba cantando. Ya no me hacía falta ponerme los cascos para escucharlo. Sin embargo, no era lo mismo. No era lo mismo estar ahí, justo enfrente de la escena, esperando a ver cómo salían, cómo se emocionaban, cómo transmitían. Era por todas estas emociones que decidí dedicarme al periodismo musical, comprendía lo que los artistas querían transmitir y yo quería ser un puente de ayuda en esa transmisión.

No hay nada más bonito que vivir la vida a través de la música.

El estadio se había llenado, las personas tarareaban las canciones que ponían en los altavoces para amenizar la espera y los técnicos estaban haciendo las últimas comprobaciones. Nosotras, mientras, no parábamos de hablar y de reír, Opal y yo discutíamos por quién era la mayor fan de Luke, mientras que Kora molestaba a su prima poniéndose de mi lado. Ida, por su parte, era la encargada de hacer fotos y subir vídeos a Instagram. Estaba realmente feliz, pasándomelo en grande después de las semanas tan intensas que había vivido.

Un grupo de personas comenzó a gritar y todas nos giramos para ver qué pasaba, pensando que se trataba de los chicos. Pero no, era Andy, el fotógrafo oficial del grupo, quien estaba grabando y echando fotos para hacer un vídeo del concierto. Era algo que solía hacer siempre en los tours, en los cumpleaños y en las fiestas. Gracias a Andy, teníamos miles de fotos y vídeos geniales de los chicos en nuestros teléfonos móviles. Se colocó en una esquina del escenario y, haciendo señales, nos hizo movernos de un lado a otro y saludar. Puede que no se me viera, pero cuando ojeara aquel vídeo, siempre recordaría que ahí había estado yo y que era la única foto donde los chicos de 5 Seconds of Summer y yo estábamos juntos.

Las luces se apagaron de repente, los focos comenzaron a alumbrar de un lado a otro con miles de colores y una guitarra eléctrica comenzó a sonar. Era el inicio del concierto y ya me dolía la garganta de gritar tanto. Los chicos salieron: primero Ashton, subido a su batería y haciendo un redoble de tambor mientras el resto hacía acto de presencia. Luego apareció Michael, acompañando la batería de Ash con su guitarra; el siguiente fue Calum, poniéndole los bajos a la melodía que estaban creando y, finalmente, apareció Luke. Estaba tan guapo y tan radiante como nunca antes lo había visto. Se le notaba contento, relajado y deseoso de hacer vibrar todo el suelo de Sidney. Tras un fuerte sonido de batería, comenzaron los acordes de unas de sus canciones más famosas. _She looks so perfect_ estaba comenzando y, con ella, una de las mejores noches de mi vida.

La música y el concierto siguió, tocando canciones nuevas y antiguas, y haciendo que mis sentimientos de fan salieran a flote más vivos que nunca. Llevaba meses escondiéndolos, haciendo como que no pasaba nada en mi interior cada vez que los veía. Pero claro que pasaba, claro que notaba cosas dentro de mí. Sin embargo, ese fue mi momento. Reí, lloré y canté hasta quedar casi sin voz. Los observé sin tener que desviar la mirada a cada momento por si me pillaban contemplándolos, seguí los ritmos y me divertí como hacía mucho que no lo hacía con mis amigas. Ellos interactuaban con las fans, gastaban bromas entre ellos, y cantaban más y más canciones. Disfruté tanto que, cuando quise darme cuenta, el concierto había terminado.

Una vez que la gente se hubo dispersado, salimos por la misma puerta por la que entramos, volviendo al ya conocido pasillo de tonalidades grisáceas. Josh estaba ahí, plantado con los brazos cruzados y su uniforme. Si no fuera un capullo, habría dicho que le sentaba bien y todo. Pero no.

-Gracias por permitirnos pasar, Josh. – Opal se agarró a su cuello en cuanto lo vio como forma de agradecimiento. Su mirada, sin embargo, no estaba sobre ella.

-Ni que darlas, nena. Ya sabes que por mi chica hago cualquier cosa. – dejó de mirarme a mí, para centrarse en ella y besarla apasionadamente.

-Me estoy atragantandoooo. – canturreó Kora. Me dio un codazo para llamar mi atención y, cuando lo consiguió, hizo un gesto de vómito que provocó que riera.

Josh la miró mal, mientras cogía la mano de Opal y nos llevaba por el pasillo. No sabía dónde estábamos, pero, si no recordaba mal, la salida estaba por el otro lado. Subimos unas estrechas escaleras hasta llegar a la parte alta y allí, junto a ellas, había una puerta blanca de la que salían gritos y risas, y que contenía una cartulina en grande donde ponía el nombre del grupo. Estábamos en el _backstage._ Tras esa puerta estaban ellos, mi secreto más poderoso en esos momentos.

Mi móvil sonó, alertándome de un nuevo mensaje. Lo saqué disimuladamente y leí lo que ponía sin meterme en la conversación de _WhatsApp:_

**_Para Vega:_ **

_Oye, si he herido tus sentimientos al decirte que eras mi última opción, lo siento. De verdad que no era lo que quería. Además, te hablé antes que a Calum. :´(_

Escuchaba cómo las demás cuchicheaban entre ellas y lo emocionadas que estaban por entrar, pero, ¿qué pasaba si yo entraba sin avisar? Los chicos me conocían, ya sabían mi nombre y mi cara. De hecho, habíamos pasado tiempo juntos más de una vez. Debía alejarme cuanto antes de ahí.

-Chicas, debo irme ya. – solté corriendo.

-¿Ya? – preguntó Opal.

-¿Te encuentras bien? Estás blanca. – siguió Kora. – ¿De verdad no vas a entrar a conocerlos con nosotras? Tía, puedes ver a Luke en persona. – me dijo.

Sí, lo sabía, y eso era lo que más miedo me daba. Encontrarme con él y con el resto en esas circunstancias.

-Es que… - intenté buscar una excusa. – necesito entrar al baño.

-Mejor vete, si vas a vomitar. No es plan de que lo hagas delante de ellos, sería muy vergonzoso.

Mi nerviosismo estaba aumentando por momentos y los comentarios tan maliciosos de Ida no ayudaban nada a mi temperamento inestable. Miré a Josh, sabiendo que conocía el sitio a la perfección.

-¿El baño? – me apresuré a preguntar.

-Bajando las escaleras, caminas un poco por el pasillo hacia la salida y a mano izquierda.

-Gracias. Entrad sin mí, yo vengo ahora. – contesté y salí corriendo, viendo como se acercaban cada vez más a la habitación.

Bajé por las escaleras todo lo rápido que mis torpes pies me permitieron, me giré para ver si había alguien por el pasillo y continué mi camino. Imaginé que todos estaban desmontando el escenario y que por eso no había nadie allí. Era duro trabajar en el mundo de los focos como artista, pero los que están detrás y que consiguen que todo se realice, son los que más a contracorriente y con pesadas cargas deben trabajar.

Mi móvil volvió a sonar, e hizo que me sintiera realmente culpable cuando vi que se trataba de Luke nuevamente:

**_Para Vega:_ **

_Vas a decir que soy un pesado, pero siento que he hecho algo muy malo ahora mismo y me estoy sintiendo horrible. Llevas horas leyendo mis mensajes y sin contestar. ¿Hablamos en casa? ¿porfa?_

Yo sí que me sentí horrible, pero no podía contestarle los mensajes si tenía a Kora intentando leerlos cada cinco minutos. ¿Cómo iba a hacer algo malo él? Dios, si hablarme ya era un regalo de la vida.

Me dispuse a contestarle cuando, por inercia de mi ya nombrada mala suerte, y por no estar mirando por donde iba, choqué con alguien.

-Lo siento. - dije, levantando la mirada para encontrarme con un Luke indeciso.

-¿Vega? ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

Estaba sorprendida, sí. Pensaba que estaba en el _backstage_ con los demás., pero más sorprendido estaba él de haberme encontrado allí. Después de ver que era ignorado toda la tarde por mí, supuse que verme era lo que menos se esperaba.

-¿Vega? – escuché la voz de Josh a lo lejos. Y cada vez la sentía más y más cerca.

-Mierda.

Agarré a Luke de la mano y lo arrastré conmigo hasta la primera puerta que encontré. Abrí rápidamente y nos introduje sin pensar. Notando como la voz de Josh sonaba más fuerte a cada paso que daba. Se trataba de una habitación pequeña, sin ventilación y con muchos trastos alrededor. Tropecé con algo.

-¡Auch! – me quejé.

La luz se encendió, y pude ver a Luke apoyado en la pared con la cuerda que encendía la bombilla en la mano. Era el cuarto de la limpieza. Reí internamente, pensando en todas las escenas de los libros románticos que leía donde los protagonistas acababan en un sitio como este.

Nos miramos, atentamente y sin reparo. Notaba cómo la sangre me subía a las mejillas y me comenzaban a temblar las manos. Luke estaba inquieto, incómodo seguramente, y ambos esperando a que el otro comenzara a decir algo. Inhalé, llenándome de valor y hablé:

-Hola.

_Muy bien. No es la gran frase, pero, al menos, no te has atragantado al hablar._

-No has contestado mis mensajes. – no tardó en decir. _Vaya, y yo que pensaba que era de los que pasaba de los temas importantes_. – Te pido disculpas si… -continuó, pero le interrumpí.

-¡No! – dije apresuradamente. – no tienes que disculparte por nada, Luke.

-Pero me has estado ignorando. – miró hacia otro lado cuando lo dijo. Tampoco estaba cómodo diciendo esto.

-Lo sé, pero no era mi intención. Lo juro. Es que… - volvió a mirarme directamente. – una amiga mía ha estado todo el día pegada a mí y mirando con quién hablaba por el móvil, porque es una metiche, y no podía contestarte. Si lo hacía, corría el riesgo de que descubriera que te conozco.

-Entiendo. – asintió con la cabeza, procesando la información. – No sabía que tenías entrada para el concierto. -mejor no le decía que me había colado, por si las moscas. - Estaba tan pesado hoy contigo porque quería invitarte, si lo llego a saber... – alcé las dejas, sorprendida. – Bueno, es que los chicos me dijeron, ya sabes, que ahora que… bueno, que nos llevamos bien, pues podías venirte. – se giró, encontrado una caja en la que poder sentarse. Yo hice lo mismo, pero en el suelo.

-¿Te ha gustado el concierto? – asentí como una niña emocionada.

-Me ha encantado, – confesé – nunca había podido veros en directo.

-Puedes venir siempre que quieras.

-Gracias.

Dejó caer su espalda en la pared, lo que ocasionó que se colara en la caja medio vacía que usaba como asiento, levantara sus largos brazos y golpeara la leja que se encontraba encima, haciendo que un espray desinfectante le callera en la cabeza. Tapé mi boca para que no me escucharan carcajearme desde fuera.

Me acerqué a él sin pensármelo, posicionando mi mano derecha encima de sus rubios rizos. Tenía el pelo suave. Incluso después de haber sudado encima del escenario, seguía oliéndole realmente bien. Vestía tal y como había salido a escena: con unos pantalones negros, unas botas de punta con tachuelas y una camisa negra con lunares blancos. Estaba guapo, muy, muy guapo.

Tragué saliva, notando como el aire entre los dos iba disminuyendo.

-Me estás pegando tu torpeza. – acusó, intentando quitar un poco de tensión del ambiente. Pero ninguno nos movimos. Estaba sentado dentro de la caja de cartón, con el culo hasta abajo y las largas y kilométricas piernas ocupando parte del espacio. Hubiera sido realmente cómico si yo no hubiera estado arrodillada junto a él, con mi mano aun masajeando su cabeza y con una distancia realmente escasa entre los dos.

-Se pega todo menos la hermosura, chato. – intenté seguirle el humor. Y funcionó, porque conseguí que riera.

-Tenéis unos refranes muy raros en España.

Lentamente, aparté la mano de él y me senté sobre los talones. Incapaz ninguno de apartar la mirada, seguimos así: respirando y escuchando la respiración del otro. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, ni los minutos que llevábamos ahí dentro metidos. Sólo sabía que quería alargar ese momento todo lo que pudiera.

-Por cierto, - carraspeó para aclarar su garganta. - ¿por qué nos has metido en este cuartucho?

-Emm… el novio de mi amiga me estaba buscando para volver con ellos, y quería evitar que nos viera hablando juntos.

-Ya, eso quiere decir que te avergüenzas de mí, ¿no? – se hizo el ofendido. Sonreí de nuevo. Era imposible no hacerlo cuando veías sus patéticos dramas sobreactuados.

-No digas tonterías. – golpeé el lado de su cabeza que ya estaba dolido.

-¡Eh! – se quejó. – Ayúdame, anda. - Intentó levantarse, pero al ser tan grande y la caja tan pequeña, le estaba costando trabajo. Así que le tendí las manos para ayudarlo y, dándole un pequeño impulso, conseguí estabilizarlo. Quedamos de pie, con las manos agarradas y más juntos que antes. La fragancia que usaba estaba entrando por cada poro de mi cuerpo, hipnotizando mis sentidos con ese agradable aroma varonil y dulce. Era refrescante y meloso al mismo tiempo, tan atrayente y apetecible como un buen helado en el más caluroso verano. – Podríamos ver una película cuando lleguemos a casa, ¿te apetece?

¿Que si me apetecía? Era la sugerencia más sugerente que me habían hecho en mi vida. ¡Claro que quería!

-Sí, pero yo elijo la peli.

-Vale, pero tienes que ponerte el pijama de pingüinos.

-Y tú el de Batman, y hacer palomitas mientras yo la elijo.

-Acepto. – dijo, sin más.

Seguíamos en la misma posición. De pie, con las manos unidas y mirándonos de frente. Sentía miles de burbujas revolotear dentro de mí. Éramos él y yo, solos, cara a cara, apartados del mundanal ruido.

Su móvil, sin embargo, estaba ahí. Alertándolo de un mensaje que hizo explotar todas las burbujas existentes en el aire y en mi interior. Respiré hondo cuando sus ojos se apartaron de los míos, pero pude ver cómo su expresión cambió. Se había vuelto más dura al leer aquél comunicado. ¿Sería algo malo?

-Emm… deberíamos salir de aquí. – sin mirarme siquiera, se acercó al pomo de la puerta para abrir.

-¡Espera! – lo detuve – no puedo salir de aquí. Mis amigos me están esperando en el _backstage_ con el resto de la banda, y si ellos me ven van a tratarme como lo hacen siempre. Y si lo hacen, todos sabrán que os conozco.

-Tranquila, les mandaré un mensaje para que lo sepan. Vamos. – y salió casi corriendo de aquel habitáculo, sin esperarme.

¿Qué había cambiado? ¿por qué tan distante después de todo? ¿habría sido por aquél misterioso mensaje? Tal vez, solo tenía prisa, ¿no?

-Gracias. – susurré a la nada, notando cómo mis pulmones se oprimían tras su partida.

Me di un pequeño golpe en la frente, intentando despejar todos los pensamientos que se estaban atropellando en ella. No quise pensar en el momento que acabábamos de pasar, pero seguía sintiendo su tacto en mi piel, la suavidad de sus manos, su perfume embriagador y su sedoso pelo. Pero lo que más recordaba era su intensa mirada electrizante.

_Ni lo pienses, Vega. Ni se te ocurra comenzar a hacerte ilusiones con alguien que no es para ti._

Me dije que era fuerte, que no debía confundir la admiración que sentía hacia él con algo más. Algo que, estaba más que claro, era imposible que sucediera. Me dije que debía olvidarme de los cuentos de hadas y de las historias románticas que tanto me gustaba ver. Me dije millones de cosas antes de salir de aquél cuarto

Y salí, dando grandes zancadas, comprobando que, con cada paso que daba, me dijo más y más mentiras que quería creer ciegamente, en un acto desesperado por evitar la aceptación.


	13. Capítulo 12

La casa de Michael era muy bonita y acogedora. Se trataba de una estructura de dos pisos con jardín y piscina, adornada en tonos marrones y un ambiente muy cálido. Era de estilo rústico, con muebles de madera que contrastaban a la perfección con los modernos adornos que habían elegido.

A diferencia de la casa de Luke, donde el caos y el ruido se podía escuchar por cualquier parte, ésta albergaba una paz y una tranquilidad nata. Michael era hijo único, así que supuse que el hecho de vivir solo con sus padres y su perrita hacía que no hubiera tanto alboroto.

Estábamos en el sótano, los chicos habían decidido ir a ensayar e intentar componer nuevos temas, y como Kora y Opal tenían el cumpleaños del padre de ésta última, no iban a salir, así que Luke me invitó a ir con ellos. Era una noche de viernes demasiado calurosa, el aire acondicionado apenas se notaba y estar encerrada, con una pequeña ventana que hiciera de ventilación, y cuatro enormes y sudorosos chicos, no era nada bueno para mí y mi salud mental.

-¡Es imposible! – se quejó Calum – Hace demasiado calor.

-Toma, hermano. – Ashton le pasó una cerveza recién sacada de un mini congelador. Calum la aceptó encantado y, antes de beberla, comenzó a pasarla alrededor de todo su cuello. Desvié rápidamente mi mirada hacia Mike, que se acercaba a la misma nevera a sacar otra cerveza para él.

-¿Quieres una, Vega? – me preguntó amable.

-No, gracias, no bebo alcohol.

Los cuatro me miraron extrañados, hasta había conseguido que Luke sacara la vista de su móvil. Últimamente, siempre que estaba pegado a él, su humor era cambiante: alegre y entusiasta y, de repente, tosco y serio cada vez que lo miraba. Estaba preocupada, sinceramente. Adoraba pasar tiempo a su lado, pero aún no habíamos llegado a ese grado de confianza en nuestra amistad donde él decidiera contarme sus cosas. De hecho, no creía que me considerara su amiga, sino alguien con quien le gustaba pasar el rato.

Desde el día del concierto, donde me ayudó a encubrir mi secreto con los chicos, no llegaba a comprender del todo lo que rondaba su cabeza. Había algo que lo perturbaba, estaba cien por cien segura. Sin embargo, no podía llegar a comprender qué era lo que ocurría. En ciertos momentos se mostraba cariñoso, amable y con ganas de interactuar, pero había ocasiones en las que su mirada te advertía que no te acercaras.

Mi dediqué a observarlos, estando cada uno desparramado por una parte de la ancha moqueta que revestía el suelo. Ashton tocaba unos pequeños bombos que sujetaba entre sus piernas; Calum creaba y creaba diferentes bases musicales con su bajo, pero acababa negando con la cabeza y descartaba la idea que se había formado en su mente. Luego estaba Mike que, sentado como un indio y con la espalda apoyada en el sofá de la sala, intentaba juntar más de tres acordes. Nada, la inspiración brillaba por su ausencia. Finalmente estaba Luke que caminaba hacia mí tranquilamente, con paso decidido y a grandes zancadas. Iba con una _coca-cola_ en su mano izquierda y una cerveza en la derecha. Vestía todo de negro, pero la oscura camisa entreabierta que llevaba era tan fina que se le pegaba al torso por el sudor desprendido, pareciendo una segunda piel.

Hipnotizada, y con la boca más que seca por la visión tan despampanante que Luke reflejaba cada vez que pasaba por mi lado, acepté gustosa el refresco que me estaba ofreciendo. Lo cogí tímidamente y me enfoqué en abrirlo, no queriendo mirar esos azulados ojos que se habían sentado junto a mí. Tan cerca, que notaba el calor que desprendía su cuerpo.

Estaba nerviosa.

-¿Cómo no puedes beber alcohol? – dijo Calum, despreocupado – yo no podría vivir sin mi cerveza. – la levantó, haciendo una especie de brindis él solo.

-Porque tú eres un alcohólico. – rebatió Ashton lanzándole, a la vez, un cojín que había a su lado.

-¡Eh! – se quejó el moreno al derramar parte de su bebida, haciendo que los demás riéramos con él. – Eso no se hace, tío. La rubia es sagrada. – lo apuntó con su dedo índice antes de devolverle el cojín que le había tirado. – No te metas con mi rubia.

-No bebo porque soy un maldito desastre si me emborracho. – dije, tras un corto silencio en el que los chicos se retaban con miradas estúpidas. Eran así, pasaban del amor al odio en menos de una fracción de segundo. Siempre haciéndose reír entre ellos, siempre tan naturales.

-¿Qué tipo de desastres haces? – se interesó Luke.

-Si lo dijera, tendría que matarte. – contesté riendo, mientras giraba la cabeza en su dirección.

Mala decisión.

Cerca, muy cerca lo tenía. Podía oler su exquisita fragancia, darme cuenta de las diferentes tonalidades de azul que albergaban sus ojos o de cómo jugaba con su _piercing_ con la lengua. Sus labios, carnosos y apetecibles, sonrieron al ver mi expresión.

-Hay que ver el calor que hace, y eso que está anocheciendo. – comentó Ashton en tono gracioso. Sabía que se estaba riendo de mí, y no me hacía ni chispa de gracia.

-Sí, Ashton, ya lo sabemos. – pestañeé anonadada y le contesté con voz de pito, apresurada, haciendo señales con mis ojos para que comprendiera que quería que se callara. Me levanté rápidamente, sintiéndome incómoda y observada por él que, viendo mi actitud, se reía más que antes.

A pesar de haber pasado con ellos parte del tiempo que llevaba en Australia, aún no podía controlarme del todo cuando los tenía cerca. Y es que, después de tantas noches en vela por ellos, ¿cómo iba a imaginar siquiera que estaría allí, sentada a su lado, como si fuese una más? Éramos mi fan interior y yo, intentando equilibrar la balanza en todo momento. Siempre alerta de no decir nada incorrecto, siempre atenta para no hacerles sentir incómodos.

Acercándome a donde Mike estaba, señalé la libreta que tenía a sus pies, pidiéndole permiso para leerla. Estaba llena de garabatos, de anotaciones con una letra casi inentendible, tachones y pequeñas partituras inacabadas.

-Me parece realmente complicado lo que hacéis – seguía pasando hojas, comprobando que, conforme avanzaba, estaban más llenas que las anteriores. – crear algo desde cero, donde ponéis vuestros sentimientos y hacéis que la gente se identifique… es sobrecogedor y fascinante al mismo tiempo.

-¿Nunca has probado a escribir una canción? – preguntó Calum.

-No. – dije sonriendo, sabiendo que era una gran estupidez lo que acababa de decir – Además, si consiguiera crear algo la mitad de bueno que lo que vosotros hacéis, nunca vería la luz.

-¿Crees que no le gustaría a la gente? – saltó Mike, mirándome desde abajo. Su pelo rojizo comenzaba a desteñirse e iba, poco a poco, convirtiéndose en un fucsia más claro. Negué y contesté:

-Para nada, lo que tengo es miedo escénico. – alzó las cejas sorprendido. – Me da pánico ser el centro de atención y tener que hablar delante de mucha gente. Además, ni siquiera canto bien.

-Eso es mentira. – comentó Luke sin pensárselo.

-No hables sin saber, jirafa. – le dije, tirándole una bolita de papel arrugada que encontré en el sofá. La cogió al vuelo y me la devolvió, cayendo ésta en mi regazo.

-Te escucho cantar siempre que te duchas, _enana_.

Esa palabra, ese mote. Llevaba días diciéndomelo y, aunque sabía que lo hacía para molestarme por ser mucho más baja que él, me encantaba que tuviera una palabra específica para nombrarme. Era lindo, muy lindo, y mi corazón se estrujaba cada vez que salía de sus labios lentamente.

-Hasta tú cantas mal en la ducha, no me jodas. – reí, recordando el vídeo que, hace unos años, Calum había subido a internet de Luke cantando a todo pulmón mientras se duchaba.

-¿Pero qué dices? Yo tengo voz angelical. – se defendió. Sin embargo, los chicos comenzaron a reír conmigo y a darme la razón, dejando a Luke en evidencia.

-Hermano, tú en la ducha pareces una puerca pariendo. – añadió Ashton.

La cara de Luke era un poema, desfigurada mientras escuchaba las estruendosas voces de los demás. Su mano derecha estaba encima de su pecho, donde su corazón latía, y su boca estaba abierta con una sorpresa fingida. La risa de Ashton, por el contrario, tan aguda y tan característica de él, hacía que Luke no pudiera ponerse serio para reprocharle.

-No mientas, Ashton Fletcher Irwin. – amenazó, aguantando la risa.

-Me respetas a tus mayores, Luke Robert Hemmings. – cogió una de sus baquetas y, en un grácil movimiento, se levantó apuntando a Luke.

-¡Ni te atrevas! – dijo Luke, levantándose del suelo. – Dadme una barita. – exigió a Calum, que era el más cercano a las baquetas de Ash. Éste se la lanzó entre risas, comprendiendo a la perfección lo que estaban a punto de hacer. Por mi parte, estaba viendo la escena con la boca abierta y sin comprender la locura extrema que los envolvía. Era extraño, muy extraño estar con ellos. Pero más extraño aún, era estar viviendo de viva voz todos esos vídeos de internet que ya conocía casi de memoria. Estaba dentro de uno, riendo como una estúpida al verlos comportarse como preadolescentes, siendo ya jóvenes adultos.

Michael grababa la escena, Calum había puesto de fondo la banda sonora de _Harry Potter_ , y yo estaba viviendo el sueño más surrealista que había tenido nunca.

-¿Preparados? – gritó Mike.

-¡Sí, profesor _Snape_! – gritó Ashton, en seguida.

-¡Cállate, _Potter!_ No estamos en una piña debajo del mar– contestó Mike, envolviéndose el estómago de la risa.

-¿Por qué él es _Harry_? – se quejó, Luke.

-¡Cállate, _Draco_! ¡tú no llevas gafas! – levantó su mano izquierda con una servilleta y, haciendo como si de un duelo real se tratase, la lanzó mientras gritaba: - ¡A matarse!

- _Avada kedavra_ – lanzó Ash, haciendo que un Luke agonizante cayera al suelo.

-No puedes quejarte, colega. – le dijo Calum.

-¡Deja que me muera como yo quiera, hombre! – refutó.

-¡No! Estás muerto, no te puedes quejar.

La discusión sin sentido siguió, mientras comprendía lo increíblemente bien que se llevaban. Es verdad que hay infinidad de información sobre ellos en internet, pero bien podía haber sido una simple imagen que se habían montado para llamar la atención de los fans. Llevaban años trabajando juntos, años viviendo una vida en común que les unía y seguían queriéndose igual, o más, que el primer día.

Podías verlo con facilidad, se entendían, se cuidaban y el ambiente era ensordecedoramente apacible cuando sus risas llenaban el lugar. Estuvieran trabajando o, simplemente, pasando el rato, era muy ameno estar alrededor de ellos. Desprendían un magnetismo puro y profundo, y eso era lo más real que podían ofrecerte. Fuera de la estética, fuera de la fama, fuera de los viajes o el dinero que estuvieran ganando, eran personas de carne y hueso que sentían y disfrutaban estar con sus amigos.

Por eso tenían la química que tenían en el escenario.

-¿Algo que añadir, _Hermione_? – preguntó Mike, enfocándome con la cámara.

-¡No! – grité, intentando cubrirme la cara con las manos. Era un vídeo inocente, pero si les daba por publicarlo y mi cara salía en él, podía ser el fin de mi existencia. Sin dramatizar. – No me grabes, por favor. - Aún me estaba riendo. Es que era imposible no hacerlo estando con ellos.

Quedamos en silencio, pero no de esos incómodos que te hacían buscar cualquier conversación para cortar la tensión del ambiente. Era de esos en los que, después de un suspiro reconfortante, te quedabas mirando a la nada con una boba sonrisa en los labios y los ojos empapados de haber reído tanto.

-Necesitaba esto. – soltó Michael, de la nada. – Necesitaba estar en casa.

El móvil de Luke sonó, advirtiendo de la llegada de un nuevo mensaje. Conocía el dichoso tono de memoria. Ya sabía lo que iba a pasar, lo que auguraba la aparición dese texto. Sacó su móvil y, tras ver quién era, salió de la sala para contestar.

No quise darle importancia, al menos, intenté no dársela. Pero me carcomía por dentro la curiosidad, ¿sabrían los chicos qué estaba pasando con él? Supuse que sí, pues la mirada de todos estaba encima del rubio igual de atentas que la mía. No les pregunté, sabía que no me dirían lo que estaba pasando con su amigo, así que me digné a mirarlo salir por la puerta sin más. Sin decir nada, sin mirar a nadie.

Me aclaré la voz, intentando sacar los pensamientos que rondaban mi mente. ¿Qué podía ser tan sumamente importante? ¿qué podía hacerle cambiar de esa manera? Sabía que, fuera lo que fuese, no era algo bueno.

-Entonces… - comencé, intentando evitar que todos siguiéramos preocupados por nuestro amigo. Era complicado, pues habíamos pasado del más cómodo de los momentos a la más tensa situación. - ¿Por qué decidisteis volver a casa?

-Fue por mi culpa.

-No digas eso, Michael. – dijo Ashton.

-Claro que lo es. – contestó. Notaba su voz tristona, como si realmente se creyese el culpable de la vuelta del grupo a su ciudad natal. Me bajé del sofá, sentándome a su lado. – Supongo que habrás leído en las noticias que he estado yendo a psicólogos y que he tenido problemas con el alcohol.

-Así es. - le hablé calmada, sin apartar mi atención de él. Estaba apunto de abrir su corazón conmigo y no pensaba darle de lado si me necesitaba. No era mera curiosidad, ni las ganas de satisfacer un nuevo cotilleo sobre alguien de la banda que solo yo supiera. Iba más allá de todo eso. Tal vez para ellos no, pero para mí ya eran una parte importante de mi vida, e iba a ayudarlos y a escucharlos en todo lo que pudiera. Porque los quería, porque yo ya los sentía mis amigos.

-He estado en la mierda durante muchos meses, así que los chicos pensaron que lo mejor era volver a casa por un tiempo, desconectar del ambiente de fama, alcohol, drogas y rock and roll. – comentó, intentando quitar un poco de hierro al asunto.

Me quedé callada, intentando adivinar lo complicado que sería llevar una vida tan estresante como la de ellos. Vivir en un sitio y en todos a la vez, sin poder tener privacidad y teniendo que mantener las apariencias a cada momento. Sufriendo comentarios groseros de aquellos que no tienen nada mejor que hacer que acosar a personas que quieren hacer arte y compartirlo, o ser acosados por personas que se obsesionan con ellos y creen que ese es el único amor factible.

Debe ser complicado no ser nadie para el mundo y, de la noche a la mañana, ser conocido en todo el mundo.

-Entonces – agarré la cerveza de sus manos y, sin pensármelo, le pegué un trago. – lo primero que tenemos que hacer es que dejes de beber, al menos, por un tiempo.

-¿Vas a ayudarme también? – me miró sorprendido. – ¿no estás decepcionada como fan?

-Deja de decir estupideces, claro que voy a ayudarte. – me crucé de piernas y me giré hacia él, quedando cara a cara. Había más personas en la sala, notaba cómo sus amigos estaban atentos a la conversación. Me estudiaban. Pero no me sentí intimidada. – Michaell, ya no sois sólo meros artistas para mí. Hemos estado conviviendo meses, así que me importáis más allá de la pantalla. ¿Qué quieres que te diga, que se me ha caído un mito contigo? Pues lo siento, pero no. Todos hemos tenido problemas con algo alguna vez, lo importante es darte cuenta y querer salir de ello, y tú lo estás haciendo. Eso me hace estar orgullosa de ti. – le di un pequeño apretón en el hombro y continué - Tienes gente que te quiere a tu alrededor, solo es cuestión de tiempo que, con esfuerzo de todos, pero sobre todo tuyo, puedas salir adelante. Así que cuenta conmigo siempre que necesites que me emborrache por ti. – rió. – Ya te he dicho que soy un desastre, así que mejor que no me des mucho alcohol.

-Gracias, en serio. – miró sus manos, que jugaban entre ellas por los nervios. – Ojalá todos los fans fueran tan comprensivos como tú.

-Si no te aceptan y te apoyan como eres, a no ser que hagas algo realmente horrible, no son verdaderos fans, Mike. – suspiré, escuchando como unos pasos se acercaban a la puerta. – Tener novia o pasar por una etapa mala en tu vida, no es algo por lo que deban odiarte. Así que, hazme el favor y quédate con los buenos comentarios, porque esos son los que salen realmente del corazón de la gente que te apoya y te quiere ver crecer como persona y como cantante. ¿Vale?

-Guau – saltó Calum - ¿puedes venirte a las giras como psicóloga? Hablas mejor que todos nosotros juntos. ¿Cómo lo haces?

-Es un don que tenemos las chicas.

Luke apareció de nuevo en el sótano, luciendo furioso y cansado. Había estado todo ese tiempo fuera, hablando de algo que lo tenía por los suelos varios días. Se acercó a sus cosas y las recogió, sin decir una palabra o sonido. Sólo su ofuscada respiración y sus fuertes movimientos se oían.

-¿Todo bien, tío? – se interesó Ashton.

Estaba tenso, aguantando lo que sea que llevara por dentro él solo. Se giró y contestó simple y escueto:

-Sí, no te preocupes. – se dirigió a mí, entonces. – Coge tus cosas, Vega, nos vamos ya.

-Emm… claro. – miré a Michaell, disculpándome con la mirada y sabiendo que querría seguir la conversación en otro momento. – Lo siento, hablamos después.

Me apresuré a coger mi pequeño bolso y a colocarme los zapatos. Me despedí rápidamente y seguí los grandes pasos de Luke.

-Vega. – me llamó Mike. Lo miré desde el marco de la puerta. – Gracias por escucharme. - Sonreí enternecida.

-Cuando quieras.

El camino a casa en el coche de Luke había durado una eternidad, y eso que la casa de Michaell estaba relativamente cerca. Desde que me senté en el asiento del copiloto, notaba los vellos de punta. ¿Podía una persona transmitir su malestar o su aura corrompida? Había comprobado que sí. El rubio no hablaba, la música estaba a todo volumen y a mí me daba miedo hasta respirar. Sus manos se extendían firmes y se agarraban fuertes al volante. Su mandíbula, apretada, parecía estar pegada con fuerza, recogiendo toda la tensión que su figura albergaba. Estaba segura que, si no hubiera habido música de por medio, habría escuchado sus dientes chirriar.

Bajar y caminar hasta la entrada de la casa, tampoco me hizo sentirme más aliviada. Iba detrás de él, esperando a que terminara da abrir la puerta para entrar corriendo y subir a mi habitación. Pero no hizo falta, él mismo salió huyendo por las escaleras hasta refugiarse en su cuarto. Fue entonces cuando me permití respirar tranquila y relajarme, mirando el camino solitario que había dejado a su paso. Solo su aroma insistía en quedarse, como una clara señal de paso de un alma solitaria.

Bajo la reconfortante agua de la ducha, intenté poner en orden mis pensamientos. Tenía que dejar de fijarme en todo lo que hacía, en todo lo que decía. No era sano, no era normal. Pero, las personas se cuidan, ¿verdad? Él me ayudó cuando estaba mal, y yo quería hacer lo mismo por él. La diferencia era, que yo me dejé llevar y él se cerró herméticamente.

Salí del baño, con el pijama puesto y el pelo mojado, imaginando que pasaría una noche más de estudio aburrida. Entré en la habitación y allí estaba, sentado sobre mi cama, esperando. Llevaba su pijama de Batman e iba descalzo. Me quedé ahí plantada, recordando el día que lo encontré mirando en mi ordenador. Qué lejano me parecía entonces, y qué cambio había dado su actitud conmigo.

-Hola. – saludé. Alzó la cabeza, y unas pequeñas y oscuras bolsas aparecieron bajo sus ojos. No dormía bien, de ahí las enormes ojeras que entristecían su rostro. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Recuerdas esa peli que te ofrecí el día del concierto y que al final no pudimos ver? – asentí. - ¿Te gustaría verla ahora? Necesito animarme un poco.

-Por supuesto. – acepté gustosa.

Buscar una película para animar a Luke era lo más fácil que había hecho en mi vida. Desde el minuto uno, sabía cuál íbamos a ver. Mientras yo me encargaba de conectar la televisión y de programar el CD de _Chicas Malas_ , Luke preparó un enorme cacharro con palomitas de mantequilla y dos refrescos.

Estábamos solos en casa y, aunque el salón de su casa era enorme, me sentía realmente pequeña estando en el mismo sofá que él. Llevábamos unos veinte minutos de película aproximadamente, las luces estaban apagadas para darle más énfasis a las escenas y para mí era imposible prestar atención a ninguna de ellas. Sentados, uno al lado del otro, con los brazos totalmente pegados y el bowl de palomitas encima de nuestras piernas. Me faltaba aire en todo Sidney para poder respirar. ¿Es que este hombre no se daba cuenta de que me estaba matando? Intenté sentarme lo más lejos de él posible, para no vivir esa bizarra situación, pero echó por tierra mis planes cuando apareció con la comida y se sentó junto a mí. Notaba cuando se reía, cómo su cuerpo convulsionaba cada vez que una escena le hacía gracia, pero era imposible para mí. ¡Dios! Es que no podía ni moverme.

-Si no te gusta la película, ¿por qué la has elegido?

-¿Eh? – miré hacia arriba, viendo cómo me observaba desde su altura. Era exageradamente guapo desde todas las perspectivas que lo vieras. ¿No tenía ningún defecto? ¿algún moco por ahí que me hiciera gracia y poder relajarme? No, hasta su nariz era perfecta. – Me gusta, me gusta mucho.

Acercó su mano al mando y la paró. Se giró un poco hacia mí para tener una mejor visión.

-Te estás aburriendo, enana.

-¡No! Para nada. Te lo juro. – sonreí enseñando todos mis dientes. Estaba claro que no era un acto sincero, pero estaba tensa, no me podía pedir más. – Pon la peli.

-Estás rara, dime qué te pasa.

_¡Tú, idiota! Tú eres lo que me pasa._

-Nada, de verdad. Pon la peli. – intenté alcanzar el mando, pero lo apartó.

-No hasta que me lo digas. – sentenció.

Se acercó a mí, de manera lenta y pausada, apuntando sus ojos a los míos y sin pestañear. Cuanto más se acercaba, más a cámara lenta me parecía que iba. Hasta entre sobras podías admirar su envidiable belleza.

Estampé mi mano en su cara y lo empujé hacia atrás, haciendo que se riera.

-¿Te pongo nerviosa? – alzó una ceja mientras preguntaba.

-¡Claro que me pones nerviosa! – _y de otras maneras también_ , pensé.

-Pues dime lo que te pasa o no dejaré de hacerlo.

-Deja de ser pesado y dame el mando, que no me pasa nada. – alargué la mano para que me lo diera, pero me ignoró totalmente.

-Dímelo. – pellizcó mi cadera, haciendo que pegara un saltito por la impresión. ¿Acababa de hacerme cosquillas? ¿dónde había quedado el Luke serio y preocupado? Intentó acercar su mano de nuevo, pero la aparté de un empujón.

-Aparta esa mano de mí y dame el mando. – sentencié.

-Cógelo tú. – lo miré, con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados. – Si quieres el mando cógelo tú, porque no pienso poner la película hasta que me digas qué te pasa.

-¡Dios! No me pasa nada, Luke. – en un rápido movimiento, alargué la mano para coger el dichoso mando de las narices.

Me estaba poniendo nerviosa su actitud, tenerlo tan cerca y que me mirara tan detalladamente. Quería acabar cuando antes esa absurda conversación y enfocarme en respirar mirando a la pantalla.

Pero Luke era mucho más rápido y mucho más grande que yo, así que alejó el brazo todo lo que pudo, haciendo que por el movimiento cayera encima de él y el tarro de las palomitas se volcara conmigo. Ahora tenía a Luke lleno de comida debajo de mí.

Demasiado rica la escena, ¿no?

Ninguno se movió, ninguno dijo nada. Nuestros ojos se conectaron como la última vez que estuvimos tan cerca, como la tarde del concierto. Su respiración chocaba en mi cara y estaba segura que podía notar el latido acelerado de mi corazón sobre su pecho. Olía a mantequilla y a gel de baño, y a mí se me hizo la boca agua. Tragué, intentando amenizar el estrangulador nudo que se estaba formando en mi garganta. Puso su mano sobre mi cabeza y dijo:

-Aún tienes el pelo húmedo. – comenzó a acariciarlo, despacio. Y con cada caricia que daba, más arrollador me parecía ese momento. Estaba entre sus piernas, apoyando mis manos sobre su cuerpo. Y él me miraba tan intensamente, que a punto estuvo de matarme. – Me gusta tu pelo.

¿Era esto, real acaso?

-Es demasiado largo. – dije entre susurros.

Habíamos comenzado a hablar bajito, sin querer estropear el momento íntimo que cada vez crecía más entre los dos. Éramos nosotros, en un mundo paralelo que nos sostenía a ambos en un halo de sentimientos y emociones inentendibles.

-No te lo cortes, – negó con la cabeza – te hace parecer más dulce.

Asentí, embobada por cómo sus labios se movían y por cómo pasaba la lengua sobre ellos cada vez que iba a decir algo. Me estaba tentando, tentando a bajar al infierno y recorrerlo entre las abrasadoras llamas que lo mantenían vivo.

En ese momento, por él, habría luchado con un batallón de demonios si hubiera hecho falta.

Lo vi tragar saliva, acto que repetí inconscientemente, sin apartar la vista. Sin darnos cuenta, cada vez estábamos más cerca, más unidos, más fusionados el uno con el otro.

Pero algo cambió, algo pasó por su mente haciendo cambiar su mirada. Se incorporó, despacio, haciendo que me levantara consigo. Quedé de rodillas sobre el sofá, con el corazón latiéndome en un puño y la respiración entrecortada. ¿Había estado a punto de besar a Luke? ¿era real lo que acababa de pasar, o se trataba de una simple imagen de mi subconsciente?

Carraspeó, decidido a hacer que los sonidos de nuestro alrededor volvieran a ser presentes. Ya no estábamos en nuestra burbuja, en nuestro momento. Había pasado tan efímero, como el haz de luz de un cometa inesperado.

-Yo… - comencé, pero el maldito móvil volvió a sonar. Como salido del más inoportuno de los momentos, el tono tan conocido lo alertó. Lo sacó de su pantalón de pijama y lo leyó. No quise acercarme, por mucho que la curiosidad me carcomiera, pero era su privacidad. Sólo pude ver que era un texto corto, pero, al parecer, lo suficientemente directo para hacer que Luke me mirara y dijera:

-Debo irme. – se levantó.

-¿Ya? Aún no hemos terminado la película. – me sentía triste, pero no estaba segura de si era por la ruptura tan drástica del momento vivido, o porque volvía a dejarme sola sin explicación alguna. Sería una mezcla de las dos, supuse.

-Lo sé, es que… - me miraba, miraba su móvil y viceversa. Estaba indeciso, sin saber si debía quedarse o atender aquello tan importante. Para mí estaba clara su decisión, yo nunca ganaría en algo así cuando ni siquiera era importante para él. – yo…

-Vete. – le dije sin más. Intentando aguantar el inmenso malestar que me estaba llenando. Me miró, dudoso de mis palabras. – De verdad, está bien. Vete.

Asintió en silencio, sin apartar su mirada de mí. Él sabía que yo estaba triste, por eso se sentía peor incluso. Se acercó a mí y, poniendo una mano sobre mi cabeza como había hecho antes, la acercó hacia él, plantando un pequeño beso de despedida en mi coronilla. Alcancé a agarrar su brazo, llamando su atención por un periodo corto de tiempo.

-Dime que todo está bien, Luke. No soy yo la que ha estado rara últimamente. – le pedí, esperando en mi interior que pudiera confiar en mí y decirme qué le pasaba, qué era todo esto. – Me tienes preocupada.

-Todo está bien, lo juro. – pero no le creí una sola palabra - Lo siento, enana. – se disculpó antes de irse.

Volví a quedarme sola, entre sombras de un comedor que ahora me parecía demasiado grande en su ausencia. Sola con mis pensamientos y el vacío interno que había dejado en mí.

No comprendía qué le estaba pasando, era absurdo no poder imaginar siquiera una hipótesis que augurara un rayo de luz en ese sombrío túnel de desconocimiento e incertidumbre que me consumía. Pero más absurdo era no querer comprender todo lo que mi cuerpo estaba comenzando a sentir cada vez que estaba cerca de él, de sus palabras y sus gestos.

Estaba estúpida, tonta perdida.

Peor aún.

Estaba comenzando a gustarme hasta la locura y no podía hacer nada para remediarlo.


	14. Capítulo 13

Una salida de chicas por las iluminadas y transitadas calles de Sidney era lo que necesitaba. Todo se estaba tornando muy rara últimamente. Estar cerca de Luke me envolvía en un mundo paralelo donde el tiempo se detenía y avanzaba sin avanzar. Darme cuenta de que estaba sintiendo cosas por él yo estaba destruyendo poco a poco desde dentro, ¿cómo alguien como yo iba a fijarse en él? No, mejor dicho, ¿cómo iba a fijarse en una chica tan insignificante como yo? Era totalmente absurdo pensar algo así, pero ahí estaba yo, fantaseando día y noche con poder decirle lo que pensaba, agarrar su mano y besarlo sin pausa. Haberlo sufrió tan cerca de mi boca, yo estaba sufriendo a la locura extrema porque, cada vez que lo tenía, recordando el cálido aliento que salía de sus rosados labios y chocaba contra los míos. Perfume Su agitada respiración y su embriagador. Me había hechizado, ¡embrujado! Y yo era la tonta que había bebido su veneno con los ojos cerrados y degustando cada sabor.

¿Qué más podría hacer, además de mantenerme lo más alejada posible? Ya no tenía miedo a sus reacciones, incluso su padre no parecía tan reacio a nuestra amistad, pero, ¿qué pasaba con mis sentimientos? ¿Requeridos obviarlos? ¿Hacer como si no existe o simplemente aprender a convivir con ellos? Teníamos más que claro que teníamos un amor unilateral y no esperábamos nada a cambio. Aún así dolía, dolía como el infierno cada vez que aparecía en mi campo de visión y requería disimular, hacer como si dentro de mí no estuviese un punto de explotar una granada a la que le han quitado la anilla y está a segundos de ser lanzada .

-Vega, estás muy callada últimamente, ¿te encontramos bien? - Supuso Opal.

Nos encontramos en la _calle Macquire_ , una de las calles más transitadas y con más pubs y discotecas de toda la ciudad. Si tu intención era salir de fiesta, esta era una de las mejores opciones. A cada lado de la calle, las personas se arremolinaban felices alrededor de los bares y los lugares de ocio, donde apenas había espacio para caminar. Las luces, la música, la gente riendo ... te invita a adentrarse en ese amasijo de locura y diversión. Paneles fluorescentes con anuncios creados desde el suelo, tiras de guirnaldas de colores anaranjados iban de un lado a otro de la calle en forma de zigzag, músicos tocando en plenas aceras y amigos que bailaban sin vergüenza por llevar unas copas de más arriba. Era magnífico, pero mi mente estaba siempre en otra parte.

-No es nada, de verdad. Solo estoy un poco abrumada con tanta gente. - contesté, no muy convencida. Miré a Kora, notando su mirada sobre mí, y vi cómo alzaba una ceja sabiendo que era una vil mentira.

Íbamos las cuatro, Opal, Kora, Ida y yo. Si bien esta última no me agradaba demasiado, era amiga de mis amigas y debía aceptar que nos acompañara a cualquier lado. Lo único bueno de la noche, era el pesado de Josh no había aparecido por ningún lado. Estaba harta de sus insinuaciones, sus miradas lascivas y la manera tan machista de tratar a Opal. No cabía duda de que esa relación era demasiado tóxica, pero yo no era nadie para meterme entre ellos. Hasta Kora me dijo una vez que intentó abrirle los ojos a su prima, y solo logró que se enfadara y no le hablara en dos semanas.

-Lo que Vega necesita es un buen revolcón del hombre que se le ha metido en la cabeza. - gritó Kora por encima de la música mientras entrábamos a un local. Según me habían contado, era de los más famosos de todo Sidney y ellas tenían preferencia porque Opal cantaba allí. Eran amigas del seguro y no tienen que esperar horas en la larga fila que grabó toda la manzana. El pub era grande, de dos plantas, reservando la zona superior para la gente VIP. En la parte de abajo, donde nosotras nos encontramos, había una mesa preparada para nosotras junto al escenario; la barra de bar se extiende por toda la derecha y en el centro, se mueven aquellos que prefieren bailar en una gran pista. En las esquinas había tarimas de cristal con burbujas de colores que brillaban alegremente, y sobre las que bailaban gogós al son de la música.

-¡Esto es impresionante! - Grité una vez recogimos nuestra bebida y nos hubimos sentados en nuestro sitio.

-Sí, lo es, pero no nos cambies de tema - Opal me señaló con un dedo - ¿quién es ese chico del que habla mi prima? - bebí de mi copa y alcé los hombros, dando un sentido que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaban hablando. Viendo que yo no pensaba decir nada, verás a Kora - ¿Tú sabes quién es? Sé que a ti te cuenta más cosas que a mí, así que exijo que me digas de quién se trata para poder cotillear juntas.

-¡Ni yo sé quién es! - contestó esta, toda indignada. Lo que hizo que riera al ver las expresiones que ambas mantenían en sus rostros.

-¿Tan feo es, que no nos lo quieres contar? - Entonces, entonces, Ida. Me miraba altanera, con una ceja alzada y bebiendo lentamente de su vaso. No sabía qué tenía contra mí, pero estaba claro que el desagrado era mutuo. - Seguro que es un pueblerino con mal gusto para la ropa y los dientes torcidos. - convenientemente, riendo por su propio comentario sin gracia.

Feo dijo… ¡si ella hubiera sabido que se habría del chico más guapo de Australia! La pueblerina, en todo caso, era yo comparada con él. Me reí, una sabiendas que la belleza de Luke era incomparable y que, por mucho que Ida intenta atacarme, pensar en él me dio la tranquilidad suficiente para saber qué tenía buen gusto con los hombres. Al menos, físicamente hablando.

-Ten cuidado al beber, no vaya a ser que te atragantes con la lengua de víbora que tienes, bonita. - me defendió Kora, haciendo que Opal y yo riéramos a la vez.

-No hay ningún chico, os lo juro. - Levanté la mano a modo de juramento. Pero las caras de las tres me decían que no creían ni una palabra. - ¡De verdad! - volví a decir. - ¿Por qué no confiáis en mí?

-Porque mientes muy mal, pillina. - acusó a Kora con humor. Estiró la mano hacia mí y dijo tajante - Dámelo.

-¿Qué?

-Tu móvil, dámelo.

-¡No! Eso es algo personal, Kora. - Lo cogí rápidamente de la mesa y lo guardé en mi bolso. - Además, todo está en español, así que no vas a entender nada.

Continuamos discutiendo un rato entre risas. Ellas se empeñaban en sacar el nombre del chico, aunque solo podían hacerlo, y yo en ocultarlo lo máximo posible.

Pensé entonces en que, con lo grande y extensa que era Australia, tenía que ir yo, precisamente, un enamorado del chico al que conoce todo el maldito mundo. Sin exagerar. No era que no confiara en ellas ... bueno, en Ida no confiaba nada, pero no era mi vida la que estaba en el juego, sino la de Luke. Merecía viviría tranquilo y su familia me había tratado tan bien que no podría defraudarles de esa manera. Lo mínimo que podía hacer, era mantener a la gente apartada de la vida personal de todos ellos. ¿Estaba siendo mala amiga por ocultarles este secreto? Podía ser, pero Lucas y los chicos también eran mis amigos, y ellos eran quienes eran lo peor que pasarían si todo esto salía a la luz.

-¡Vamos, Ida! Te está mirando el chico de la barra. - Le dijeron Opal mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia el escenario. - Ese chico es amigo del camarero, que resulta ser amigo mío. Si quieres, le digo que te lo presente.

-No es para nada mi estilo, gracias. - hizo un ademán con la mano, quitándole importancia.

-A lo mejor el polvete te hace más falta a ti que a Vega, a ver si así se te quita el amargor que llevas en el cuerpo.

No entendía cómo Kora e Ida podrían ser amigas. De hecho, tuve la vaga sensación de que solo se soportaban por Opal. Siempre se estaban diciendo cosas así, tirándose cuchillos al cuello sin delicadeza alguna. Se miraban, se retaban, con palabras y acciones. Si la tercera guerra mundial empezara, estaba segura que era una causa de estas dos.

Ya encima del escenario, Opal se desenvolvía con muchísima soltura. Me sorprendió ver la facilidad con la que preparaba los instrumentos, la simpatía con la que hablaba hacia las personas. Parecía alguien totalmente distinto, como el escenario le diera toda la vida que Josh le robaba. Cuando estaba con él siempre era sumisa, apagada, apenas sonreía y los ojos no le brillaban como lo estaban haciendo ahora. Me sentí feliz, por ella y por verla cumpliendo parte de su sueño. Tal vez no se verá de un estadio famoso, pero hasta los chicos de 5 segundos de verano cantaron en lugares más pequeños que este y con menos aforo antes de llegar a lo más alto.

La música comenzó, al principio lenta, introductoria, pero luego la guitarra eléctrica dio ritmo a la melodía. La gente saltaba y cantaban con ella. No conocía la canción, era una original escrita por mi amiga, pero era perfecta. Su voz era dulce y ronca en los momentos que necesitaban serlo, la moldeaba como quería y te hacía vibrar con cada nota que cantaba.

-Es muy buena. - le dije sorprendida a Kora. Sabía que Opal cantaba, pero no podía imaginar que tenían tanto talento. - El día que la conocí me dijo que era la mejor artista de Australia, y ahora pudo detectar que no mentía. - recordé.

-Sí - contestó mi amiga - al principio puede sonar muy prepotente cuando no la conoces, pero es una buena chica con un arte impresionante.

Seguimos escuchando y bailando durante todo el concierto. Cinco canciones más y dos bises pasaron hasta que Opal pudo regresar a nuestra mesa para descansar. Estaba agotada, se notaba, pero también feliz. Sonreía alegre, sin miedo, y eso me hizo feliz a mí. En cuanto llegó a nosotras, nos fundimos en un abrazo y la felicidad.

-¿Te ha gustado? - supuestamente.

-¿Que si me ha gustado? ¡Quiero que saques ya un disco y me lo firmes personalmente para poder decirle a todo el mundo que mi amiga es una artista de los pies a la cabeza! - rió - ¡Ha sido impresionante, lo juro!

-Gracias, de verdad.

-No tengo mal estado, pero tengo que cuidar un poco más la afinación, sé que he ido bastante en algunos momentos. Parecías un gato atropellado.

Ida, siempre Ida aportando el punto amargo a los momentos. Respiré para tranquilizarme, no quería darle el protagonismo a ella. Era el momento de Opal, no merecía que nadie se lo chafara.

-Ha sido la mejor de esta noche y lo sabes, no acepto ninguna otra opinión. - conseguí decir. Ida me miró mal, pero no me importaba. Estaba acostumbrado a sus malos comentarios respecto a todo lo que no tenía que ver con ella. Me dio absolutamente igual que se lo tomara a mal, ella tampoco tenía filtros a la hora de decir las cosas. Se notaba que, si tenía que hacer daño con sus palabras, lo haría gustosa. Incluso disfrutaba con ello.

Mi móvil vibró, alertándome de un mensaje y, con él, mi corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido. Era un viernes, a las dos y media de la mañana, así que solo una persona podría escribirme a esa hora: Luke.

Sabía que estaba siendo estúpida, pero a esas alturas me ponía nerviosa por cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con él. Si lo que pensaba, yo temblaban las piernas; si me hablaba, el corazón se me salía por la boca; si me mandaba mensajes, las manos me sudaban y cuando me llamaba enana ... identificaron que iba a morir porque me ocurrió todo eso a la vez. Eran sensaciones arrebatadoras que chocan contra mi cuerpo de un momento a otro, sin avisar y sin esperarlas.

Saqué mi móvil solo para detectar que, tal y como esperaba, el nombre de Luke brillaba fuertemente en mi pantalla. Quería salir corriendo y contestarle, volver a casa y estar con él. Pero no debería. Tenía que mantenerme fuerte.

-¿Algo que contarnos, Vega? - cuestionó Ida lentamente. Había estado mirándome todo el rato, sin quitarme la vista de encima, así que sabía que me estaban hablando. - Parece que alguien te reclama, ¿no?

-De eso nada, solo es publicidad. - sonreí falsamente.

Volví a introducir mi móvil en el bolso, pero, antes de siquiera soltarlo, volvió a vibrar. ¿Habría pasado algo en casa? Tal vez solo estaba aburrido… tenía la manía de mandarme mensajes por cualquier cosa que se le pasara por la cabeza; desde una idea absurda, tal y como podría ser la aparición de una calvicie repentina porque se le había caído un pelo, o algo más profundo como la duda de qué fue antes, si el huevo o la gallina. Sí, eso era algo muy filosófico para Luke. Sea como fuere, solo quería salir corriendo y contestarle, y quedarme hablando con él horas y horas mirando embobada la pantalla de mi móvil.

Me levanté rápidamente, sintiendo cómo mis dedos comenzaban a hormiguear. Las tres me miraron sorprendidas por mi súbito arrebato, preguntándose qué diablos estaba pasando.

-Voy al baño. - les informé, y salí corriendo hacia allí antes de formular cualquier pregunta.

Caminar por entre la gente nunca me había costado tanto. Parecía como si mis pues estuviesen llenos de lodo y el suelo se trata de arenas movedizas. Me costaba caminar, iba demasiado lento. Aunque, tal vez, era la dichosa realidad en la que Luke me envolvía.

Llegué a los baños casi sin aliento, sudando por la cantidad de personas que había allí metidas. Estaba cansada, no solo por la caminata, sino porque había estado toda la tarde con las chicas y ya era de madrugada. No habíamos parado ni un momento a descansar. Me enseñaron playas, pueblos, locales, centros comerciales y hasta el auditorio, aunque solo por fuera. Llevaba todo el día andando y no había visto a Luke, aunque queríamos mantener la distancia entre nosotros, debíamos admitir que echaba de menos su compañía. Autoengañarme ya no era opción.

Me apoyé sobre la pared del solitario pasillo, si estaba bien hasta los topes de gente, no había nadie haciendo cola para los baños. Aproveche para respirar profundo y saqué mi móvil, ansiosa por saber qué era lo que dijo.

**_Para Vega:_ **

_¿Llegaste a casa? ¿Duermes ya?_

Suspire, mientras apretaba el teléfono sobre mi pecho. Dos preguntas simples, que ni siquiera tenían connotación romántica, y ya me tenía fantaseando. Pero es que me gustaba que se preocupara por mí, me hizo pensar que era importante para él. Continúa leyendo el segundo mensaje:

**_Para Vega:_ **

_Estoy a punto de volver a casa. Si no estás durmiendo, avísame y nos ponemos alguna peli o serie. Pero esta vez la elijo yo, ¿vale?_

Espera, ¿eso quería decir que había salido? ¿Dónde estaba, entonces?

Dispuse un respondedor a los mensajes cuando, de improviso, la puerta del baño de hombres se abrió. Me aparté, dejando paso a aquél que había salido mientras yo me dedicaba a escribir, pero una voz me detuvo.

Su voz, siempre era su voz. En cualquier parte, en cualquier lugar inesperado estaba él.

-¿Vega?

Levanté la cabeza lentamente, encontrándome con esos diamantes azules que me miraban extrañado desde las alturas.

-¿Luke? - pregunté obvia, sabiendo que era él.

-¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntamos a la vez. Pareciendo dos estúpidos que habían visto un fantasma y habían tenido petrificados por el miedo.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio, dejando de escuchar la música a nuestro alrededor. En ese momento, lo único importante era él, frente a mí, tan guapo como siempre y más arrebatador que nunca.

Aparté la mirada, incapaz de mantenerla por más tiempo, y pude observar qué, a lo lejos, Josh había llegado y se encaminaba hacia donde nosotros nos encontramos. Giré, volviendo a mirar a Luke, pero esta vez con cara de miedo.

-¿Qué pasa? - Reclamado, a la vez que se asomaba al pasillo para comprobar qué había visto yo.

-Mierda - dije Y lo empujé hasta el baño, introduciéndome con él y cerrando la puerta rápidamente a mis espaldas. Puse el pestillo y apoyé la cabeza sobre la puerta, notando cómo mi respiración se volvía más y más agitada.

-Siempre me encierras en sitios pequeños.

-¿Qué? - pregunté estúpidamente mientras me daba la vuelta.

-Siempre que nos encontramos en algún sitio público, acabas encerrándonos en habitaciones pequeñas. ¿Acaso te me estás insinuando? ¿Te gustan los lugares así?

-¡No! ¡Para nada! - comencé a hablar muy rápido y notaba cómo mi cara se iba tornando del color de la sangre. - No es nada de eso, te lo juro. Es que Josh, el novio de mi amiga, el que casi nos pilla hablando la otra vez, venía de camino y casi nos pilla hoy también. Así que solo se me ha sucedido metros aquí a los dos a esperar a que se vaya para que pueda salir tranquilamente y nadie nos relacione, y tu vida siga siendo tranquila y yo pueda seguir viviendo en tu casa porque nadie lo sabe y tus padres no me van a echar.

-Por dios, respira. - me dijo Haciéndole caso, inspire hondo, notando cómo mis pulmones se iban hinchando poco a poco y cómo dejaba de tener esa presión asfixiante en mi pecho. Estaba temblando, pero no sabía si era por el miedo a que nos pillaran, o porque había cortado la distancia que nos separaba y me sostenía la cara entre sus manos mientras me examinaba. - Era broma, enana, no tienes que ponerte así.

-Lo siento, es que ... - agarré sus manos entre las mías y las aparté. Me consumía su tacto, su cercanía, su olor. Era tan condenadamente perfecto, que me idiotizaba su sola presencia. - Es que no quiero cagarla, ¿sabes? Ahora que nos llevamos bien, no quiero que volvamos al principio. Además, nadie sabe qué nos conocemos y prefiero que sea así, hay gente a mi alrededor en la que no confía y Josh es uno de ellos.

-No te disculpes. Si no estás tranquilo, nos quedamos aquí charlando hasta que quieras salir. - se puso cómodo, sentándose sobre el inodoro, y me miró. - ¿Qué pasa con el Josh ese?

-Nada, solo es un idiota. - Me apoyé en la pared, mirándolo fijamente. Llevaba una camisa de cuadros roja y negra, bajo una chupa de cuero negra y unos pantalones ajustados del mismo color. Unas cadenas de plata adornaban su cuello y sus uñas estaban pintadas. Pasaba de vez en cuando sus manos por su frente, intentando disminuir el sudor provocado por el calor que produce aquella habitación sin ventanas. Sus movimientos eran tan gratuitos, que me maravillaba con cada uno de ellos.

-Si tengo que partirle las piernas dímelo. - rió.

-No merece la pena, no es tan importante. - mis pies, inquietos, no dejaban de moverse al ritmo que Luke estaba marcando con sus dedos en la superficie de cerámica. - ¿Te ibas ya a casa?

-Sí, por eso te pregunté si está allí. - asentí, y quedamos en un incómodo silencio. Quería hablar, decir cualquier cosa, pero no me atrevía. No era como antes, cuando no reconocía mis sentimientos. Ahora consideró que, cualquier cosa que dijera, iba a exponer hasta el más profundo de mis secretos, y me dio miedo que Luke se diera cuenta. ¿Qué haría si descubriera la verdad? ¿Si descubriera que estaba absolutamente perdida por él? Carraspeó, sacándome de mis pensamientos. - ¿Se habrá ido ya el idiota?

-Seguramente. Iré a ver. - Me separé de la pared y volví hacia la puerta, intentando esquivar las largas piernas de Luke, que se entrecruzaban con las mías. Lo noté levantarse, colocándose a mi espalda. Su altura era tan grande, que podía notar cómo me cubría el cuerpo con su simple presencia. Los pelos de la nuca se me erizaron cuando, en un rápido movimiento, acercó su cara a mi oído y dijo en voz baja:

-Vámonos juntos. - Apoyó su mano derecha en la puerta, justo por encima de mi cabeza, y se inclinó un poco más. Estaba cerca, muy cerca. Y si las veces que habíamos estado así, me había desarmado con su mirada, ahora que no podía verlo, estaba matando lentamente. Mi cuerpo reaccionaba a él, y eso que no me estaba ni tocando. - Salgamos de aquí y perdámonos, quiero llevarte a un sitio.

No pude más que asentir y abrir el pestillo con manos temblorosas. Estaba comenzando a asfixiarme su cercanía, pero a la vez era la causante de que siguiera viva. Sin poder aguantar más en ese minúsculo espacio que cada vez se hizo más pequeño, salí como alma que lleva el diablo al pasillo, sin mirar también si había gente fuera o no.

-¡Josh! - Grité Asustada, al verme entre los brazos de él. - ¿Qué haces aquí? - Intente separarme de su agarre, pero era demasiado fuerte.

-La pregunta es, ¿qué haces tú saliendo del baño de chicos, Vega?

-Es que, yo ... bueno ... yo ... - conseguí apartarme, no sin antes llevarme una indeseada caricia en los brazos por su parte. Me causaba arcadas estar tan cerca de él. - El baño de chicas estaba ocupado cuando vine y necesitaba entrar con urgencia.

-Bien, ahora que lo ha desocupado, voy a entrar en yo. - caminó hacia la puerta, y lo vi todo a cámara lenta.

-¡No! - Grité, agarrando su mano del pomo de la puerta y separándola.

-Nena, si lo que quieres es estar cerca de mí solo tienes que decírmelo, no hace falta que seas tan salvaje. - vi cómo se acercaba a mí poco a poco, como si de un depredador se tratase. Era alto y demasiado fuerte, me indefensa. Comparé las sensaciones que mi cuerpo me transmitía con ambos. Cuando estaba con Luke, era una pasión y una necesidad incontrolable de estar más y más cerca de él. Con Josh, la necesidad se volvía alarma y necesita alejarme todo lo posible.

Puse mi mano derecha en su pecho y lo aparté de un empujón, para nada delicado.

-Deja de decir tonterías. Solo quería avisarte de que el baño de hombres está roto. - me asomé al de mujeres y vi que no había nadie. - Mira, está vacío, entra a este. - Agarré su brazo y lo metí sin cuidado.

-¿Segura que no quieres entrar? Te lo pasarías muy bien. - Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y me guiñó un ojo.

-Deja de hacer eso con el ojo si no quieres que te ponga morado.

-Me pones de muchas maneras. - sonrió lascivamente.

Me daba aso, mucho asco su actitud de machito descontrolado.

-Eres un puto cerdo. Guárdale más respeto a tu novia, que está a unos metros de aquí. - le solté, ya totalmente irritada.

-¿Sabes lo que dice mi mejor amigo?

-No me interesa. - me crucé de brazos, intentando controlar la mala leche que se me estaba formando. Si no hubiera sido porque Luke estaba encerrado en el baño contiguo, podría haber marchado de ahí desde el primer momento. Pero tenía que avisarlo para poder irnos juntos. Y eso era lo que más deseaba en ese momento.

-Que a diez metros y sin que te vean, no son cuernos.

-Ahora entiendo por qué es tu mejor amigo, sois igual de gilipollas. - Lo aparte de un manotazo, y lo encerré cuando me di cuenta que el pomo de la otra puerta estaba comenzando a moverse. - Tira y mea de una vez, hombre. El alcohol te está haciendo delirar. - Escuchaba su risa a través de la puerta, demasiado escandalosa y arrogante como para no hacerse notar.

Luke abrió rápido, enfurecido, dirigiéndose al baño de mujeres.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? - interrogué en susurros.

-Ha escuchado toda la conversación, y pienso partirle la puta cara. - se zafó de mi agarre y la puerta fuerte, con insistencia.

-¡Está ocupado! - se escuchó desde el interior.

-¡¿Pero tú estás loco?! - Agarré su mano, y sin detenerme a descifrar las sensaciones que me produjeron el ir así, agaché mi cabeza y lo arrastré por todo el local hasta la salida. - Vámonos, hombre. Lo que menos necesitamos es un escándalo ahora.

Una vez en el exterior, los roles se cambian. Era Luke quien me guiaba, unos pasos agigantados que apenas tenían que seguir, y envueltos en un silencio tenso. Llegamos hasta su coche, donde se paró a un lado y comenzó a dar vueltas de un lado a otro. Respiraba agitado, nervioso. Yo me apoyé contra una de las puertas del coche y me abracé. Era alrededor de las tres de la madrugada y el pesado relente veraniego caía en picado sobre nosotros enfriando el ambiente.

De un momento a otro paró, se giró y caminó hacia mí con decisión. Sin embargo, dudaba en sus palabras. Había algo que quería decirme, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo.

-Aléjate de él.

-¿Perdón? - pregunté impactada.

-No quiero que suene a obligación, porque no soy quién para decirte qué hacer, pero, por favor, mantente alejada de ese tío todo lo que puedas. No me gusta, no me da buena espina, enana. Y no quiero que te pase nada malo. - Volvió a posar sus manos sobre mi cara, acariciando mis mejillas lentamente con el pulgar. Me estaba taladrando con sus ojos insistentes, introduciéndose más y más en mi interior. - Si alguna vez te dice o hace algo, sientes que estás en peligro, llámame. Sin dudarlo. Llámame e iré corriendo donde estés, ¿vale?

¿Podía mi corazón derretirse, incluso si tenía frío? ¿Podría mi corazón latir tan rápido, cuando estaba deshaciendo lentamente bajo sus manos? Me tenía, toda entera, para él. Sin dudarlo, también podríamos haber sido capaces de ir en su ayuda a cualquier insólito lugar del mundo si hubiéramos hecho falta.

-Puedes estar tranquilo, Luke, sé cuidarme sola y mi instinto me dice que no es bueno. No hace falta que yo lo digas para que quiera mantenerme alejada de él.

-Bien. - respiró hondo y, tras posar un inesperado beso sobre mi frente, me guio al interior del coche. Se montó en el lado del conductor y arrancó. - Bueno, vámonos, quiero pasar por un sitio antes de volver a casa. - puso el coche en marcha y se incorporó a la carretera.

-Luke, hijo las tres de la mañana. - Me acomodé en el asiento, sintiendo más relajada ahora que están juntos.

-¿Tienes sueño? ¿Quieres volver a casa? - supuestamente, mirándome de reojo.

-No, para nada. - si hubiera sido por mí, podríamos haber perdido en la mitad de la selva y podría haber dado igual mientras estaba a su lado. Cuanto más tarde lleguemos, más tiempo aprovecharía su compañía. Así que, aunque tendríamos estado muerta de sueño, no habría dicho dicho de volver. - Es solo que ahora estará todo cerrado.

Luke me miró, sonriendo de soslayo. Diciéndome con su expresión que él sabía algo que yo desconocía, pero que estaba deseando compartir conmigo.

***

A los pocos minutos, llegamos a una pequeña plaza decorada con faroles y tiras de luz. En el centro, se erguía una fuente circular y, a lo lejos, en un rinconcito junto a unos arbustos, un pequeño puesto de helados seguía en pie. Era bonito, de estilo _vintage_ y colores pastel. Cuatro mesas, decoradas con pequeños portavelas encendidos, te invitaban a sentarse en ellas.

-No me puedo creer que esté abierto a estas horas.

Caminamos tranquilamente hacia allí, rozando nuestros brazos a cada paso que dábamos. Me di cuenta que, por mucho que lo intentara, Luke era mi imán. Siempre acababa yendo hacia él, y lo peor de todo era que, cuanto más tiempo pasábamos juntos, más cerca acabábamos el uno del otro.

-Siempre está abierto de madrugada. Suele ser un lugar muy transitado en las noches de verano porque está cerca de la calle donde están todos los bares. Y ya sabes que, cuando bebes, luego te da hambre. Y aquí hacen unos helados artesanos riquísimos y unos gofres espectaculares, así que la gente no se lo piensa mucho y viene aquí.

-Es bonito. - Admiré el surtido de helados que ofrecía - y todo tiene una pinta exquisita. - Noté cómo se me hizo la boca agua y mi estómago comenzaba un rugir. Luke se rio al escuchar el sonido de mis tripas.

-Por lo que veo, tú también tienes hambre. Siéntate, deja que yo elija por ti. - hizo un gesto con la mano, indicándome el lugar y accedí. Él conocía ese sitio mejor que yo, así que, ¿quién mejor que él para ayudarme a decidir?

Cuando parecía frente a mí, tenía entre sus manos una copa de helado gigante con dos sabores diferentes, coronado con pequeños trozos de gofre, sirope de chocolate y nata. Se sentó frente a mí y lo colocó entre los dos. Me tendió una cuchara y comenzó a comer, invitándome con un gesto. Se me hizo la boca agua con solo verlo, pero al probarlo, los sabores se mezclaban en tu boca y explotaban. Podía parecer un helado simple, pero no. Aunque me lo negaran, estaba seguro de que había sido creado por los mismos dioses.

-¿Os gusta el helado? - Un hombre de avanzada edad, con un ligero acento italiano, se acercó a nosotros. Llevaba una pequeña boina y un delantal con el logo de la heladería.

-Paolo, está delicioso. Como siempre. - se notaba que Luke había venido aquí más veces. La familiaridad con la que hablaba al tal Paolo y la mirada de cariño que este le echaba, me hizo saber que, más que tener una relación de vendedor-cliente, eran amigos.

-Me encanta prepararte tu helado favorito, Luke - le puso una mano en el hombro y se lo apretó con cariño - llevas viniendo aquí desde que eras un crío, y ahora, incluso cuando eres famoso, sigues viniendo a verme.

-No hay que perder las buenas costumbres. - sonrió Luke. Me hizo muy feliz verle tan relajado, tan a gusto y tranquilo. Comparado con esos días en los que su estado de ánimo cambia radicalmente, ahora volvía a ser el chico tranquilo, amable y con personalidad atrayente que tantas veces había visto en internet. Volvía a tener su esencia.

-Pero, ¿sabes qué es lo que más me gusta? - planteó el viejo Paolo. Luke negó, a la espera de su respuesta - que esta vez no hayas llegado solo. - Giró hacia mí y me guiño un ojo. Me sonrojé, mientras alargaba la mano hacia mí, tomaba la mía y besaba mis nudillos. - Entrando que quieras a esta hermosa dama para ti, Luke, pero es todo un descaro por tu parte no querer presentarme. Soy Paolo, querida.

-Y yo Vega, señor. - contesté a la vez que soltaba su mano.

-Guapa, y con un bonito acento. - se giró hacia Luke y dijo - Me gusta tu novia, hacéis buena pareja. - Me atraganté al oírlo. Luke, por el contrario, se rió fuertemente, intentando disimular su sonrojo. Yo, por el contrario, no pude.

-No somos pareja, Paolo.

-Todavía - susurró, alejándose de nosotros.

Quedamos en silencio por un rato, mirándonos y sonriendo mientras comíamos aquella deliciosa, pero interminable copa de helado. Luego hablamos, de todo y nada; de sus gustos, mis aficionados, de comida, pero, sobre todo, del amor que ambos tenían hacia la música. Fue un momento agradable, sencillo y recordar el resto de mi vida.

Luke se abrió a mí, se sintió cómodo conmigo, y lo demostró con su posición relajada y la atención que tenía puesta en nuestra conversación. Nos dieron igual el mundo, las personas, los problemas ... en ese momento éramos nosotros dos en nuestro hábitat, creado por y para nosotros. Nadie más podría entrar, nadie más era bienvenido.

Éramos un par de críos que habían perdido la noción del tiempo y el espacio, solo para centrarse en lo que los ojos y los oídos habían percibido de parte del otro. Comprendí que estaba atada a él, que mi alma ya no pertenecía a mi cuerpo. Me había abandonado sin permiso, desertando, para ir tras aquél que había atrapado entre sus dedos y la había hecho prisionera en una imaginaria prisión sin salida.

-¿Volvemos? Ya se está haciendo tarde. - propuso. Acepté, sin querer irme realmente. Pero tenía razón, era tarde y, además, corríamos el riesgo de ser vistos por cualquier persona que deambulara por la calle.

De camino al coche, nuestros brazos volvían a rozarse, nuestros dedos chocaban de vez en cuando y yo no podía concentrarme. Tropecé, pues estaba más puesta en la sensación que transmitía su piel cada vez que rozaba la mía, en sable cómo caminar decentemente.

-¡Cuidado! - Me agarró Luke, evitando que cayera de bruces al suelo.

-Gracias - dije avergonzada.

-Tranquila, no voy a dejar que te caigas. - con las mismas, y sin pensar dos veces, agarró mi mano izquierda, fuerte, decidida. Y caminamos así, al fin unidos, sin el quiero y no puedo de los diminutos roces de nuestra piel. Me pareció extraña, pero me gustaba la sensación de estar protegida y resguardada por él. Seguimos así, hasta que, como todo un caballero, abrió la puerta para mí y se subió al otro lado del coche. Parecía la típica cita de historias de amor que se leen en libros de adolescentes. Pero esto no había sido una cita, ¿verdad? Y solo me había cogido de la mano para que no cayera, ¿cierto? Estaba tan confusa, que no me daba la cabeza ni para pensar.

-Vega - me pareció Luke - te ha mirado mirando a la nada. - Negué con la cabeza y lo miré. - ¿te lo ha pasado bien?

-Mucho, me ha encantado este lugar. Gracias por traerme. - Me acomodé mejor en el asiento, pensando que arrancaría, pero, en lugar de eso, se rió y se acercó a mí, decidido, dejando su cara a mm de la mía.

Se me estaba haciendo costumbre que hiciera cosas como esta. Que me sorprendiera. Que se acercara a mí tanto, que invadía mi espacio personal. Me estaba acostumbrando a oler su perfume de cerca, a ver el largor de sus pestañas pegadas a las mías, a su aliento se fusionara contra el mío sin permiso.

Sin esperármelo, alargó su mano y, con su dedo pulgar, acarició la comisura de mis labios. Mi respiración se cortó, sin recordar cómo se hizo. Acercó el dedo a su boca y lo lamió, lenta y perezosamente.

-Tenías helado. - susurró.

Seguía pegado a mí, sin separarse, respirando el mismo aire que yo. Se acercó un poco más y, una cámara lenta, rozó su nariz con la mía, y posó un suave y delicado beso sobre ella.

¿Dos besos, en una sola noche, de Luke?

Ya puedes morir en paz, que no me queda nada más en la Tierra por hacer.

El camino a casa fue demasiado rápido. Para lo lento que se me pasaba en ocasiones, lo rápido que transcurría cuando quería quedarme más tiempo con su lado. Pasamos todo el trayecto escuchando la música que salía de la radio, tarareando y riendo, y cogidos de la mano en los cortos trayectos en los que no tenía que cambiar de marchas en el coche.

Al llegar a casa, las luces del comedor estaban encendidas. Ambos nos bajamos del coche, extrañados de que estuvieran despiertos a esa hora de la madrugada. Entramos, apresurados, esperando que nada malo hubiera esperado.

En mi mente, seguía dentro de mi burbuja personal, sin creer todo lo que había vivido en una sola noche. Si hubiera tenido que describirlo, usé la palabra _MAGIA_ . Todo fue mágico, especial, íntimo. Pero fui estúpida, pues como bien cuentan en las historias de hadas, no hay que jugar con la magia. Cuando la usas, siempre hay un precio que pagar y yo estaba a punto de hacerlo.

Las personas en la casa hablaban, reían, y parecían haber demasiada vitalidad para ser de madrugada en la casa de los Hemmings. Entramos despacio, sin saber con exactitud qué nos encontraríamos.

-¡Luke!

La voz procedimiento del sofá, de una chica que se sentó junto a Liz y con una perra blanca sobre ella.

-¿Sí? - se sorprendió Luke. Notaba su incomodidad, notaba que no quería mirarme. Su vista estaba fija en aquella extraña chica que había venido a romper mi estabilidad emocional.

-¿Quién es? - Le pregunté en un susurro, esperando que aquella muchacha no me escuchase. Pero fallé, al darme cuenta que se dirigía directamente a mí diciendo:

-Soy Leah, la novia de Luke. ¿Quién eres tú?

Y ahí, en ese instante preciso, comprendí que había jugado la poca cordura que me quedaba a unos dados trucados que los dedos de Lucas acariciaban malévolamente.

\---------------------------

¡Hola amores!

Aquí os traigo el capítulo 13. Espero que lo disfrutéis, tanto como he hecho yo al escribirlo. Si es así, por favor, comentad y votad, que me encantaría saber vuestras opiniones.

¡Nos vemos pronto! 

Y, sobre todo, ¡gracias por darle la oportunidad a esta historia!


	15. Capítulo 14

La repentina aparición de Leah en nuestras vidas había cambiado el estado de ánimo de todos los que vivíamos en la casa. Luke apenas hablaba, se había vuelto taciturno, reservado, incluso podía afirmar que evitaba mi presencia; Liz y Andrew se desvivían por que ella se sintiera a gusto en su hogar, y yo hacía todo lo posible por no encontrarla cada vez que salía de mi cuarto. Si bien es verdad que se había especulado en la prensa rosa sobre una posible relación del cantante con una chica, nunca se había confirmado del todo. Haberlo descubierto con mis propios ojos, después de la noche que habíamos pasado juntos, fue el golpe más doloroso que me habían asestado en la vida.

El día que la conocí fue como caer en picado en una calle inclinada con una bici sin frenos. Sabes que vas a estrellarte cuando llegues al final del camino, pero no puedes impedir que ocurra. Procuraba parecer fuerte y no dejar que las rotas piezas de mi corazón se esparcieran a los pies de aquella perfecta chica, pero cada segundo que pasaba frente a ella se hacía más y más eterno. Con un halo de belleza descomunal, se alzó ante mí una diosa de los pies a la cabeza. Con su ondulado pelo al natural, sus largas y delineadas pestañas que adornaban unos ojos con forma gatuna, una perfecta sonrisa tras unos exquisitos labios rosados, un esvelto cuerpo con curvas de infarto, y un aura que gritaba lujuria y seguridad en sí misma.

Era perfecta.

Era el tipo de perfección que veías en las parejas de Hollywood, en las sesiones de fotos de los modelos... dos mitades que se hacían uno. Así eran ellos, habían sido creados para estar juntos.

Respiré hondo cuando los pensamientos intrusivos comenzaron a aparecer en mi mente. Sintiéndome más estúpida que nunca, comprobé que mis sentimientos hacia él solo podían ser una imperfecta fantasía donde me empeñaba en estar a su lado. Cuando, ni en un millón de años, podría verme tan bien junto a él como Leah lo hacía. Me sentí diminuta bajo esas piernas de rascacielos, insignificante ante toda la vitalidad que emanaba de su cuerpo.

No quería compararme con ella, juro que no quería. Pero, por más que lo intentara, me era imposible echar fuera esos oscuros y tóxicos pensamientos que me autodestruían. Se hincaban, se agarraban a las raíces de mi cerebro y se estancaban, emponzoñando todo rastro de raciocinio que intentara salir del espeso fango que lo cubría.

Sentía que en cualquier momento me echaría a llorar. Y estaba dispuesta a hundirme en mis propias lágrimas solo para poder salir del espacio que ambas compartíamos. Me estaba ahogando, sintiendo cómo mi corazón se quedaba sin espacio para bombear.

No quería que siguiera latiendo.

Había muerto emocionalmente.

Salir con las chicas me despejaba, hablar con Michi también, pero estábamos a finales del primer cuatrimestre y los trabajos abundaban. Había vuelto a la intensa rutina de estudio de estar encerrada durante horas en la biblioteca o en mi cuarto, de largas horas de Skype con Kora para ultimar detalles en los proyectos. Volvía a mantener mi cabeza ocupada para evitar pensar en Luke y en lo que podría estar haciendo con su novia. Había acabado los exámenes finales, pero aún tenía que enfrentarme al mayor reto de mi vida: exponer, yo sola, frente a toda la clase, mi trabajo de investigación.

Si al desinterés, la tristeza y la depresión en la que me había metido el maldito romanticismo infantil que se había colado en mi cuerpo, se le sumaba el miedo escénico que me paralizaba encima del escenario como si fuese un árbol funesto, podíamos decir que había dejado de ser yo para convertirme en una bola andante de inseguridades. De hecho, podrían haberme colocado en la sala de estar como árbol de navidad si me adornaban con unas luces y unas cuantas guirnaldas por encima. Saber también, que esta hermosa época del año la pasaría alejada de mi familia y con la reciente ausencia de mi abuela, me carcomía por dentro.

Quería regresar a España, donde hacía frío en navidad, donde nevaba y la gente se abrigaba frente a las chimeneas con tazas de chocolate caliente y dulces típicos de allí. Pero no podía darme el lujo de abandonar tan fácilmente. No había estado trabajando durante tanto tiempo, para que ahora lo echara todo por la borda a la primera de cambio. Estaba allí para cumplir mi sueño, para estudiar y crecer como profesional y persona, no para vivir un cuento de hadas.

Me encontraba en la sala de exposiciones, una sala semicircular donde el patio de butacas se extendía hacia arriba. Sentada en el escenario junto al atril, descansaba agotada tras haber estado horas ensayando mi discurso. Miraba hacia el público vacío, pensando en la cantidad de personas que podían sentarse ahí. Me sudaban las manos y me temblaba la voz cada vez que me ponía en pie y comenzaba a recitar. De solo imaginar a mis compañeros, con sus ojos clavados en mí y a la espera de cualquier equivocación, me ponía de lo más inquieta.

-¿Por qué tan decaída?

Alcé la cabeza rápidamente, encontrándome con Luke apoyado en la puerta. Me reí interiormente, al ver su intento de disfraz para que nadie lo reconociera. Iba vestido con unos simples vaqueros, unas _convers,_ una camiseta gris con un dibujo rojo estampado en el pecho, y una gorra y unas gafas de sol enormes que tapaban gran parte de su cara.

Los días pasaban, y yo lo veía más guapo con cada uno de ellos.

-¿Por qué siempre apareces donde menos espero encontrarte? – me puse de pie, caminando lentamente hasta llegar a él. Le hice un ademán con la cabeza para que entrara y, cuando al fin se apartó de la puerta, me asomé al pasillo para comprobar que nadie lo había visto o seguido.

-Digamos que soy como tu ángel de la guarda, aparezco siempre que me necesitas. – avanzó a grandes zancadas hasta el centro del escenario, mirando detenidamente la habitación. – Nunca había estado en un sitio como este. Tiene ese aura de seriedad que me pone los pelos de punta.

-Sí, a mí tampoco me gusta. – llegué hasta donde se encontraba, guardando cierta distancia entre ambos. Ya no me podía permitir el acercarme demasiado a él. Cada vez que lo hacía, la imagen de Leah aparecía en mi cabeza como en una especie de advertencia. Esperé a que se girara hacia mí. – Debes dejar de buscarme en lugares públicos, alguien podría vernos.

-Lo sé, pero era el único que podía venir a recogerte esta mañana. – dio un paso hacia mí y yo retrocedí a la misma vez. Vi cómo relamía sus labios y esbozaba una sonrisa que no pude identificar. ¿Era tristeza lo que veía en su cara? – de todas formas, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? – habló rápido, disipando ese fugaz momento.

-Esta tarde tengo la presentación del proyecto y bueno, ya conoces mi miedo escénico. Solo estoy tratando de hacerme a la idea.

-Pero hoy es Noche Buena, no entiendo cómo os pueden mandar trabajos hasta el último día.

-La universidad es así. Entras pensando que será como en las películas americanas y acabas encerrado en una cárcel mental. – suspiré. Estaba agotada. Llevaba días sin levantar la vista de los apuntes, sin ver apenas la luz del sol. Y, para rematar, debía enfrentarme a mi fobia cara a cara y sin contemplaciones.

Un cuchillo directo en el corazón habría dolido menos.

-Bueno, piensa que, a partir de esta noche, tienes algunos días libres.

Volví a sentarme en el borde del escenario, dejando que mis pies cayeran pesados y se balancearan. Lo miré desde abajo, notando cómo me encogía más frente a su alta figura. Siempre me sentía pequeña cuando estaba junto a él, pero nunca indefensa. Por mucho que me empeñara en negarlo, me gustaba estar a su lado. Me sentía bien, protegida, a salvo.

-Preferiría no tener vacaciones si con eso pudiera librarme de la exposición.

-No seas tan dramática. – se colocó detrás de mí, pasó sus brazos debajo de los míos y me levantó sin esfuerzo. Comparada con él, era muy liviana. – Vamos – sentenció y, agarrándome de la mano, caminó conmigo hacia la salida. Miré fijamente nuestra pequeña unión, ese pequeño e insignificante roce que hacía que el corazón se me desbocara. Había vuelto a la vida en pocos segundos gracias a su tacto. Pero no, no podía ser. Así que, doliéndome en lo más profundo de mi alma, me solté. Prefería acabar yo misma con mi corazón, a que él lo estrujara entre sus puños sin delicadeza alguna.

-¿Adónde vamos? – pregunté, notando cómo cerraba su mano en un puño. Sabía que él lo sabía. Que estaba poniendo distancia entre ambos. Tragó saliva y respiró hondo, cerrando los ojos en el proceso. Parecía estar luchando consigo mismo. Algo en su interior se estaba batiendo en duelo y él estaba a la espera de ver qué parte era la que ganaba. Alzó la cabeza, conectando sus ojos con los míos, tan intensos y directos que me dio escalofríos, y dijo:

-Voy a hacer que tu miedo desaparezca.

***

Eran las cinco y media de la tarde, y estaba de los nervios. Las manos me sudaban y el corazón me iba a cien por hora. Intentaba relajarme, respirar hondo y hacer que mis pulmones se llenaran de vitalidad. Pero era como buscar una maldita aguja en un pajar, ¡imposible! Estaba a punto de salir a exponer y el miedo recorría mi cuerpo desde los dedos de los pies, hasta las puntas de mi cabello.

Pero no solo eso estaba alterando mi sistema, los recuerdos de la mañana venían como incesantes flashes a mi mente. Cuando Luke y yo salimos de la universidad, viajamos en coche en silencio. La maldita frase que había formulado, se empeñaba en no salir de mi pensamiento. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan intenso?

A los pocos minutos llegamos al estadio. El mismo estadio donde los había visto actuar por primera vez. Entré al edificio a su lado, sin comprender con exactitud qué estábamos haciendo allí. Si creía que la sala de exposiciones era grande, ver aquello tan vacío, desde el escenario, me paralizó.

-Guau. – solté sin saber cómo explicar lo que estaba viendo. – Debe ser maravilloso que todos esos asientos se llenen de personas que adoran tu música.

-Lo es. Pero ahora no estamos aquí por eso.

-¿Entonces? – el escenario era enorme. Mucho más grande de lo que parecía desde el suelo. Tenía una pasarela central que se introducía en la sección del público. Haciendo una especie de puente que les permitía interactuar más de cerca con los fans.

-Acércate. – dijo. Y lo seguí a través de aquella pasarela. Nos paramos al final, donde acababa en una especie de círculo. - ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mal – aseguré. No iba a mentirle, habría sido inútil. Podía ver en mi cara que no estaba nada cómoda ahí encima.

Rió y se colocó detrás de mí, me guió hasta el centro del circulo y comenzó a hablar de manera lenta y muy relajante.

-Cierra los ojos. – pidió. Y yo me dejé llevar por el suave y melodioso sonido de su voz. – Cuando yo comencé a interesarme por la música, era muy joven. Desde niño sabía que quería hacer grandes cosas con ella. Pero, al igual que tú, me aterraba la idea de actuar delante de personas. – su pecho rozaba mi espalda, sus manos se habían colocado sobre mis hombros y sus largos dedos apretaban delicadamente la piel que quedaba expuesta por los tirantes de mi camiseta. Descargas de electricidad recorrían mi cuerpo, como si una tormenta eléctrica estuviera formándose en mi interior. – Compartir mis vídeos en _youtube_ era sencillo, cantaba en casa y lo publicaba. Podía borrar, retocar y subir la parte que más me gustara. Pero no era lo mismo en persona. Si te equivocabas, la gente lo vería al instante. – apoyó su cabeza sobre un costado de la mía, dejando su boca cerca de mi oído derecho. Su aliento chocaba en mi cuello y los vellos se me estaban erizando. Mi respiración era entrecortada, nerviosa por tenerlo tan cerca. Comenzó a deslizar sus manos por mis brazos, lentos y pesados, dejando hileras de fuego tras ellos. Me quemaba la piel, y mi mente había dejado de existir en un plano terrenal. Estaba en otro mundo, en otra parte, siguiendo los pasos de alguien que la guiaba hasta lo más profundo de las sombras. – La primera vez que actuamos con público me temblaban las manos, me sudaban, mi voz estaba inquieta y no podía controlarla. Creía que el corazón iba a salirse de mi pecho y que no iba a ser capaz de afrontar aquella situación. Es lo mismo que tú sientes, ¿verdad? – asentí, incapaz de formular palabra alguna. Sus manos llegaron al final del camino y agarraron las mías con decisión. Intenté apartarme, pero Luke no me lo permitió. – Relájate, enana – susurró. Su voz salía tan ronca, tan lenta y privada… que me sonrojé. – Así, tranquila, no va a pasarte nada. – mi cuerpo se dejó caer, apoyándose por completo en el de Luke. Y este, sin perder tiempo, cubrió mi cuerpo con sus brazos sin soltar mis manos. Estábamos abrazados, en mitad del escenario, expuestos a que cualquier persona nos viera. Pero nos daba igual, absolutamente igual. Sus dedos índice y pulgar se colocaron sobre los míos y siguió hablando. – Antes de salir a escena, respiré hondo, todo lo que pude, y mantuve la respiración cinco segundos. A la vez que, con mis dedos, marcaba un ritmo relajante. Como si se tratara de un lento latido de corazón: _bum, bumbum, bum, bumbum._ Y soltaba todo el aire. Volví a hacerlo un par de veces, hasta que mis latidos disminuyeron. Había conseguido mantener la calma. – comencé a notar frío por la ausencia de Luke, estaba apartándose de mí. Dejándome sola ante el peligro, pero seguí sus instrucciones al pie de la letra. Mis dedos índice y pulgar chocaban entre sí con ese lento compás que me había enseñado. Respiraba pausadamente, notando cómo mis pulsaciones se relajaban, tal y como él me había asegurado. – Cuando estés preparada, comienza a exponer tu trabajo sin abrir los ojos. Piensa que no hay nadie, solo yo a tu lado. Y cuando ya no sientas miedo, y notes que te llenas de valentía, ábrelos y termina. Yo sé que tú puedes hacerlo.

Y lo hice.

Lo había logrado. Había conseguido exponer mi trabajo en un sitio mucho más amplio, sin tartamudear y con la seguridad suficiente para sentirme cómoda.

Feliz por haberlo conseguido, una sonrisa se instaló en mis labios.

-¡Lo he hecho! – corrí hacia él y lo abracé, sin pensar en nada. – Dios mío, Luke, lo he conseguido. – Seguía entre sus brazos, fuertes y seguros. Levanté la cabeza y lo miré contenta.

-Esa es mi chica. – susurró, dejándome helada. Estábamos demasiado cerca, y acababa de abofetearme con sus palabras sin piedad. No era su chica, su chica era otra y se llamaba Leah. – Sabía que podrías. Ahora falta que sigas mis indicaciones esta tarde.

Me aparté poco a poco, notando la pesada realidad que me anclaba al suelo. Siempre me pasaba lo mismo cuando estaba con él, no medía las distancias. No me importaba lo demás, sólo quería que estuviéramos lo más cerca posible. Pero ya no era lo mismo, ahora sabía la verdad y esa verdad dolía. Debía alejarme, había alguien más en su vida, pero él tampoco me lo estaba poniendo nada fácil.

-Gracias, en serio. Usaré tu técnica antes de salir al escenario. – comencé a caminar hacia la salida, sin despedirme. Estaba incómoda, y se notaba. – Ahora deberíamos irnos, tengo que volver a la universidad.

-Vega – gritó detrás de mí - ¡Vega! – escuché cómo sus pasos acelerados se acercaban a mí con rapidez. – Espera – agarró mi brazo y me puso frente a él. Estaba enfadada, más conmigo que con Luke, por ser tan débil y caer en su encanto con tanta facilidad. - ¿Por qué sigues huyendo de mí? – su mirada me quemaba, me lastimaba profundamente dondequiera que se posara. Incrédulo, recorría cada rincón de mi cara a la espera de una contestación.

-¿Dónde está Leah, Luke? – mi voz salió dura, acusadora, pero no me importó. Pasó una mano por su pelo, frustrado, y se alejó un poco de mí. Cayó en la cuenta de lo que hablaba, en la dureza de mis palabras.

-Comprando los regalos de navidad, supongo.

-Deberías estar con ella y no aquí, conmigo. Lo sabes tan bien como yo.

-Las cosas no son tan simples, enana. – intentó acercarse a mí, pero se lo impedí.

-No vuelvas a llamarme así. – sentencié, tajante. Estaba a punto de echarme a llorar. Notaba cómo el nudo de mi garganta se iba apretando, haciéndome incapaz de tragar. Pestañeé varias veces para evitar que la primera lágrima cayera. ¿Acaso le divertía jugar conmigo?

-Vega…

-¡No, Luke! ¿qué no es tan simple? – me estaba volviendo loca su actitud. Si se suponía que tenía novia, ¿qué narices hacía ahí conmigo? Ella había venido desde Los Ángeles para estar con él, pero él se dedicaba a marearme. No era estúpida, pero me estaba confundiendo su actitud, y eso me comenzaba a cabrear. – Llevo semanas preguntándote qué diablos te pasa, preocupada por tus estúpidos cambios de actitud con todos. ¿Era ella la que te mandaba esos mensajes que te ponían tan mal? – él asintió sin decir nada. – Me dijiste que todo estaba bien, que no pasaba nada.

-Y no pasa - se apresuró a decir.

-No pasa nada, pero de repente aparece tu secreta novia y tú te vuelves un ermitaño… de pronto me ignoras, a los días vuelves a mí y actúas como si ella no existiera. ¡No te entiendo, Luke! ¿qué pretendes? ¿qué es lo que quieres?

-Que no te apartes de mí, eso es lo único que quiero. – su mirada era triste. Sabía que tenía razón en todo.

-Tal vez tú no te des cuenta, Luke, pero tus actos pueden confundir a las personas. Sé que no lo haces queriendo, pero me haces creer en cosas que no son. – suspiré, queriendo acabar cuanto antes con esto. – Me das falsas esperanzas. – susurré.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Nada – me apresuré a decir. – solo… evitemos el contacto físico, ¿vale? La gente podría malinterpretarnos y Leah podría molestarse.

Con las mismas, salí apresurada de allí. Corriendo todo lo que mis piernas podían.

¿Estaba huyendo? Sí, ¿me importaba? No.

Así había llegado a la universidad, agitada y estresada. Con ganas de echarme a llorar, tumbarme en la cama y no salir hasta año nuevo. Taparme con el edredón hasta la cabeza y desaparecer. Pero no podía permitírmelo.

-Eres la siguiente, Vega. – Me avisó el profesor. Comenzaba a hiperventilar y el sudor frío se estaba colando en mis huesos. No estaba preparada, ¡No estaba preparada! – Adelante.

Iba a colapsar.

Empecé a caminar hacia el escenario, tras inseguros pasos que me acercaban cada vez más al lugar que tanto temía. Instalé la presentación en el ordenador sin querer mirar a mis compañeros. Estaba tan nerviosa, que tardé en conectar el USB correctamente. Una vez lo tuve todo en su sitio, me planté en el centro del escenario y respiré. Sentía que me asfixiaba. Quería salir corriendo de ahí. Abría la boca, pero no salía absolutamente nada. Como un pez que boquea en busca de oxígeno porque siente que está a punto de morir.

Me giré hacia la puerta, encontrándome a Kora y a Opal junto a ella, dándome ánimos en silencio. Sonreí, sintiéndome un poco más reconfortada. A pesar de la discusión con Luke, me hubiera gustado que estuviera allí, dándome las fuerzas suficientes para poder hacerlo. Cerré los ojos, imaginando que su presencia era la única en el lugar, cómo su voz me tranquilizaba y cómo sus manos hacían aquél pequeño ritmo sobre las mías. Seguí su técnica, despacio. Y comencé a hablar. Conforme pasaban los segundos, más tranquila estaba, más segura me sentía. Conseguí abrir los ojos y dirigirme directamente a mi público, sin temor, sin pensármelo dos veces.

Cuando por fin terminé, pude respirar tranquila.

Lo había conseguido.

Las chicas me aplaudían desde la puerta y yo estaba realmente feliz. Al fin algo bueno sucedía. Salimos de la universidad, queriendo comenzar nuestras vacaciones lo antes posible.

-¡Lo has hecho genial! – gritó Kora antes de abrazarme.

-La verdad, es que pensaba que te ibas a desmayar, pero luego has cogido valentía y te ha salido muy bien.

-Si te soy sincera, Opal, yo también pensaba que iba a desmayarme ahí dentro. – reí con ellas.

-¿Qué era lo que hacías con los dedos?

-Es una técnica de relajación.

-Pues deberías enseñársela a Kora, a ver si así se relaja un poco, que su hiperactividad me vuelve loca.

-¡Oye! – se quejó, golpeando a su prima en el brazo.

Me hacían muy feliz. Eran unas chicas tan alegres y activas, que te resultaba imposible estar decaída si se encontraban a tu alrededor.

Una vez en la calle, comenzamos a caminar hacia la parada del autobús. Ellas se irían en su coche para prepararse para la cena de Navidad, y yo tenía que volver a casa, así que haría lo mismo de siempre: coger el transporte público y escuchar música todo el trayecto. Pero me paré en seco al ver el coche de Luke aparcado frente a la facultad, ¿por qué estaba allí? Hice como si no lo hubiera visto, y me senté en la parada a esperar que las chicas se fueran.

Cuando al fin desaparecieron de mi visa, salí corriendo hacia él. Me acerqué al asiento del copiloto y, sin llamar mucho la atención, toqué el cristal. Luke levantó la vista y me sonrió, dando paso a esos hermosos hoyuelos que aparecían cada vez que estaba feliz. Quitó el seguro y entré.

-Lo has hecho genial, ena... digo, Vega. - puso el coche en marcha y se adentró en el tráfico.

-¿Y tú que sabes? – pregunté con buen humor. Estaba enfadada con él, pero ya no sentía esa presión en mi pecho que había estado torturándome todo el día.

-Te he visto. – lo miré sorprendida – he ido a tu presentación. Estaba sentado al fondo de la sala, donde nadie pudiera verme.

-Es broma. – dije anonadada.

-No, para nada. – me miró de reojo – quería venir a pedirte perdón por hacerte sentir incómoda esta mañana y para darte mi apoyo.

-Gracias. – fue mi turno para sonreír. Me enterneció el corazón que hiciera algo así, que se preocupara por mí al punto de poner en riesgo su presencia. – No tenías por qué hacerlo.

-Ha sido un placer verte en acción. – dijo en tono de broma. – Estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

***

Si de normal, la casa de los Hemmings era una locura por todas las personas que había en su interior, cuando se trataba de celebrar festividades se volvía un huracán.

Liz y Celeste habían estado decorando la casa los últimos días, así que, nada más entrar, un ambiente navideño te consumía. Era como meterse de lleno en una revista de decoración de interiores. Todos corrían de un lado a otro, la casa se llenaba de distintos y deliciosos olores que salían de la cocina, los villancicos sonaban a cada momento y la buena energía se transmitía entre todos. Era un ambiente precioso.

Estaba en mi cuarto, con una toalla sobre la cabeza mojada y otra sobre mi cuerpo. Intentaba elegir el vestido perfecto para ir a la cena. No quería lucir espectacular, pero sí lo mejor posible. Sabía que Leah estaría con nosotros y no quería sentirme peor de lo que ya lo hacía. Pero me estaba resultando imposible decidirme. Nada me parecía adecuado. Unos vestidos eran muy cortos, otros muy sosos, otros tantos demasiado informales… nada acorde con la situación.

Unos suaves golpes a la puerta llamaron mi atención, y una melena castaña apareció tras ella.

-¡Celeste! – me alegré de verla. Había estado tan enfrascada en mis estudios, que apenas pude estar con ella. – pasa y ayúdame, por favor.

-Sabía que necesitabas mi ayuda. – entró decidida.

Estaba preciosa. Con un vestido de gasa azul turquesa, se paseaba por mi habitación como si las alas de un ángel la abrazaran al caminar.

-Ahora que te he visto, tengo menos ganas de salir de mi cuarto. ¡Estás guapisima y yo no tengo nada para ponerme! – me senté sobre la cama, cansada de rebuscar y entre mi ropa.

-No seas tonta y ponte cualquier cosa. ¿O es que intentas impresionar a alguien? – preguntó de la nada. La miré con una ceja alzada, intentando disimular las miles de mariposas que revoloteaban inquietas en mi estómago. ¿Tanto se me notaba?

-No sé de que hablas. – me hice la loca, mirando por vigésimo tercera vez entre la misma ropa.

-Hablo de Luke, y no me digas que no porque ya te voy conociendo. – suspiré, cansada de que la historia terminara siempre en el mismo punto.

-¿Tú conocías a Leah? – le pregunté.

-No. Sabía de ella por Jack, pero no había venido aquí aún. – cogió la silla del escritorio y se sentó frente a mí. – Si te soy sincera, tiene algo que no me gusta.

-Yo no puedo opinar, apenas he hablado con ella estos días. – dudé en si contarle o no, pero preferí hacerlo. De todos modos, ella había confiado en mí en otras ocasiones. – Pero sí puedo asegurar que Luke se vuelve otro cuando está con ella.

-Como más reservado y frío, ¿verdad? – asentí, aliviada de no ser la única que se había dado cuenta. – Me preocupa Luke. Tengo la sensación de que algo está pasando, pero no nos lo ha contado.

-Yo solo espero que no sea nada grave.

***

La mesa estaba a reventar de comida. La familia se había juntado a su alrededor y degustaba dichosa cada uno de los platos que Liz había preparado. Contaban anécdotas, hacían planes, disfrutaban… todos menos Luke. Estaba muy callado, más de lo normal. Me recordaba al Luke de los primeros días. Serio, distante y sin ganas de socializar. Solo hablaba con Leah de vez en cuando, pero siempre lo hacía serio. No lo había visto sonreír en toda la noche. Me parecía extraño, pues su humor, en la tarde, había sido totalmente distinto.

Leah estaba apoyada en su hombro, con la cabeza recostada sobre él, y acariciaba lentamente la mano de Luke. Los miré de soslayo, intentando que no se notara, pero fracasé. Luke me miraba, me escudriñaba desde la distancia. Cuando se dio cuenta de que yo también lo hacía, apartó la mano rápidamente. ¿Habrían discutido por mi culpa?

Leah parecía muy feliz, en cambio. Desde que los vi bajar por las escaleras, cogidos del brazo, la sonrisa no había desaparecido de su cara. Y es que, ¿cómo iba a hacerlo? Su novio era Luke, el chico más maravilloso del mundo, y él la sostenía en cada paso que daba. Con un negro vestido largo de brillantes y la espalda descubierta, todas las miradas se iban a ella. Hasta la mía. Su ondulado pelo descansaba sobre su hombro izquierdo en una fina trenza y sus rojos labios daban el toque de color al conjunto. A su lado, Luke llevaba un esmoquin negro, con una camisa blanca abierta en el pecho, y un pañuelo rojo a juego con el pintalabios de ella guardado en su chaqueta.

Miré mis manos, posadas sobre mi regazo, que jugaban nerviosas. Celeste me había pintado las uñas de un tono rojizo, a juego con el rojo vestido que había elegido para mí. Mirando nuestros atuendos, Leah parecía una bonita escultura y yo una redonda bola de navidad, de esas que se cuelgan en los árboles.

-Traigamos los dulces. – anunció Liz.

-Ya voy yo – dije, levantándome de la mesa lo más rápido que pude. Quería dejar de ver a la tan acaramelada pareja de enamorados.

Caminé a la cocina, escuchando el repiqueteo de mis tacones sobre el frío suelo. Hacía calor, era verano y el vestido se me estaba clavando en partes que no pensaba que se me pudiera clavar.

-¿Qué tal, Vega? Casi no hemos tenido oportunidad de hablar. – giré hacia la voz, encontrándome a Leah tras de mí. Me sonreía, con esa simpatía que la caracterizaba y la acompañaba a todas partes.

-Sí, lo sé. Es que he estado ocupada estos días. – rasqué mi brazo, incómoda.

-Eso me dijo Luke. – se acercó más a mí y, apoyando sus codos sobre la isla de la cocina, añadió – Habla muy bien de ti.

-Me alegra saberlo, al principio no nos llevábamos bien. - sonreí al recordarlo. Habían pasado meses y parecía que había ocurrido todo el día anterior. Se pasaba el tiempo tan rápido cuando estabas junto a él.

-Sí, también lo sé. – su tono de voz cambió, se volvió más grave antes de decir. – Siempre está hablando de ti.

-No creo que sea para tanto. – contesté. Agarré el plato de dulces que Liz había preparado y me encaminé rápido hacia la salida. No me gustaba el camino que estaba tomando nuestra conversación. Intenté irme lo más rápido posible, pero se cruzó, obstaculizándome el paso.

-Mira, cielo. – su mirada se había vuelto fría y su boca mostraba un gesto de asco. – te lo voy a decir una vez porque sé que eres lista y me vas a entender a la primera, ¿vale? – fruncí el ceño, ¿qué estaba pasando? Habíamos comenzado una amena conversación que se estaba volviendo de lo más siniestra. – te vas a alejar de Luke. Sé que no puedes irte de su casa, pero lo vas a evitar todo lo posible, vas a dejar de quedar con él y de hacer cosas juntos. – mis cejas se alzaron, comprendiendo la verdadera cara que aquella muchacha escondía tras su bella fachada. Mi madre tenía razón cuando decía que no todo es oro lo que reluce. Leah siguió hablando. - He visto cómo lo miras y me sabe mal. De verdad, te digo esto por ti. No quiero que sufras por algo tan imposible. Que te quede bien claro, que si se junta contigo es porque le das pena, nada más. En la vida podría sentir otra cosa que no fuese amistad por alguien tan… vulgarmente simple como tú.

-¿Disculpa?

-Disculpada – contestó. – Ahora que hemos tenido esta agradable conversación, espero que entiendas que te quiero lejos de mi hombre. – acarició con sorna mi cara. Yo la aparté de un brusco movimiento. – Espero no tener que volver a decírtelo, la próxima vez puede que no sea tan pacífica. - Salió a grandes zancadas hacia el comedor.

Volví a dejar el plato sobre la mesa, ¿qué narices acababa de pasar? ¿me había amenazado? Pero esa chica estaba loca, ¡loca! ¿quién se creía que era para tratarme así? Patidifusa, alcancé un vaso y lo llené de agua. Necesitaba calmar mis nervios, apaciguar la sequedad que se estaba extendiendo por mi boca.

No había necesidad de amenazarme, yo era una buena chica. Me había enamorado de la persona incorrecta, sí, pero no iba a hacer nada en contra de su relación. Luke y yo éramos simples amigos. Ella debería saberlo. Si estaban juntos, era porque él la amaba, ¿no? Además, tenía más que aceptado que él y yo nunca seríamos algo más que eso. ¿Qué necesidad había de tratarme así? ¡Yo no había hecho nada!

De todas las Noche Buenas que había vivido, sin duda alguna, esa había sido la peor de todas. Ya no podía pasar nada peor

El timbre de la puerta sonó, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¡Yo voy! Serán los chicos. – escuché que decía la voz de Luke desde el salón.

Respiré hondo, pensando que, tal vez, la presencia de los chicos me animara un poco. Hacía días que no los veía y los echaba de menos. Puede que evitara ver a Luke, pero ellos no tenían nada que ver en todo esto. Necesitaba una salida donde Ashton riera por todo, donde Calum se metiera con Mike y éste se quejase por la mala elección de amigos que había hecho en su vida.

-¡Vega, te buscan! – volvió a gritar Luke.

Extrañada, caminé hacia la puerta apresurada. ¿Quién podría buscarme a mí? Nadie sabía dónde vivía, nadie conocía mi secreto. Llegué a la entrada en pocos segundos, donde un enojado Luke me esperaba.

-¿Quién es? – pregunté extrañada.

Caminé un poco más, colocándome delante de Luke. Mis ojos se abrieron por la impresión al instante, notando como mi cuerpo se paralizaba y el miedo comenzaba a recorrer cada parte de mis entrañas.

¿Cómo era posible? ¿cuándo había sucedido? ¿desde cuándo conocía mi secreto?

-Josh. – susurré asustada, sabiendo que su presencia en casa de Luke me traería demasiados problemas.

-Feliz navidad, nena.

Con una sonrisa socarrona que me revolvía las entrañas, subió los peldaños que lo separaban de mí. Entró en la casa sin que nadie lo invitara y, sin que ninguno de los allí presentes lo esperara, pasó su brazo izquierdo alrededor de mi cintura, atrayéndome hacia sí, y pegando sus labios contra los míos en un fuerte movimiento.

Josh me estaba besando. Frente a Luke. Sin mi consentimiento.

Nunca había pedido nada, nunca había rezado para que un milagro pasara. Todo lo había conseguido a base de esfuerzo y dedicación. Pero, en ese preciso momento, sintiendo la dureza de los labios de Josh sobre los míos, deseé con todas mis fuerzas despertar de la arrolladora pesadilla en la que se estaba convirtiendo mi desgraciada vida.

\---------------------

¡Hola, amores! 

¿qué tal todo? 

Aquí os traigo un nuevo capñitulo de esta apasionante historia. 

Contadme, ¿os esperábais este final? ¿qué creéis que puede pasar ahora? ¡estoy ansiosa por leer vuestras teorías y comentarios!

Espero que os haya gustado, tanto como yo he disfrutado creándolo.

¡Volveré pronto con más!

Con amor, Mimi ~


	16. Capítulo 15

El sabor de sus labios, una mezcla de alcohol y tabaco, estaba provocándome arcadas. Deseaba poder zafarme de su agarre, salir corriendo y devolver toda la comida que había ingerido durante la cena, pero la fuerza con la que me sujetaba entre sus brazos y la rapidez con la que movía su boca sobre la mía me impedía cualquier movimiento.

Estaba asqueada. Me sentía ultrajada, sucia y un miedo irracional se extendía por las fibras de toda mi columna vertebral. Esto era malo, muy malo. Que Josh descubriera todo, que apareciera sin previo aviso y me atacara de esa manera solo auguraba la llegada de un huracán lleno de problemas y devastación a mi vida.  
Sus manos se movían sobre mi cuerpo, apretándome más y más hacia él, sellando sin palabras un pacto con el que mi alma quedaría atada a su merced y sin opción a volver a ser libre. 

Sin previo aviso, noté cómo algo tiraba de mí, tan fuerte que estuve a punto de caer de espaldas sobre el suelo. Era Luke, que había conseguido separarme de aquel espécimen que se relamía como si hubiera conseguido la mejor de las victorias. En un rápido movimiento, vi cómo lo estampaba contra la pared de su casa, agarrándolo por el cuello de la camisa blanca que llevaba.

-¿Qué cojones crees que estás haciendo? – gruñó Luke con los dientes apretados. Si anteriormente sentía que Josh me daba escalofríos, esa noche era puro temor lo que me asomaba desde las entrañas. Se miraban desafiantes: uno protector, el otro como si tuviera la verdad absoluta en la palma de su mano. – No puedes venir a mi casa y atacarla de esa manera. Lárgate antes de que te parta la cara de gilipollas que tienes.

-No creo que una denuncia por agresión sea lo más conveniente para un personaje público como tú, ¿verdad? – se relamió los labios mientras hablaba lentamente – sería un escándalo demasiado grande para tu carrera. – Se notaba a leguas que estaba disfrutando esa situación, pero, ¿qué podía hacer yo para evitarlo cuando las piernas me temblaban y sentía que podía desmayarme en cualquier momento? El agarre de Luke se apretó, haciendo que Josh riera entre pequeños quejidos. Le hacía gracia provocarlo, aunque eso conllevara que Luke lo ahogara en mitad de la entrada de la casa.

-Luke – lo llamé, pero apenas me escuchó. Caminé hasta él a trompicones, posando mi mano sobre su tenso brazo. Podía notar la rigidez de sus músculos por encima de la tela, su mandíbula se marcaba cuanto más apretaba los dientes y no separaba sus ojos de los del intruso. Nunca creí que ver a Luke enfadado pudiera ser tan fascinante y espantoso al mismo tiempo. – Luke, suéltalo, por favor.

-Hazle caso a la chica, – susurró Josh como pudo – no dejes que tus impulsos de cavernícola te traigan más problemas. 

El agarre en el cuello de Josh disminuyó, pero no la tensión que se palpaba en el ambiente. Hacía calor, mucho calor, y en esos momentos la temperatura era más asfixiante que en el sexto círculo del infierno de Dante. Giré, quedando de espaldas a Luke. Sabía que estaba ahí, tras de mí, y su sola presencia evitaba que me desplomara como un peso muerto sobre la alfombra.

-Josh, ¿qué haces aquí? – me atreví a decir una vez conseguí tragar un poco de saliva. Tenía la boca tan seca, que mi voz sonó ronca y unos tonos más bajos de lo normal. No quería mirarlo, sabía que sonreiría de esa manera tan lasciva que me erizaba, como cada vez que se fijaba en mí. Pero no pude evitar levantar la mirada cuando pronunció sus siguientes palabras:

-He venido a desearle una Feliz Navidad a mi novia, ¿acaso no puedo? – quedamos en silencio, solo el sonido de la familia de Luke hablando en el salón se hacía eco en el pasillo. 

Estaba patidifusa, ¿su novia? ¿había dicho su novia? ¿es que era tonto acaso?

-Que yo sepa – Luke comenzó a hablar, lento, intentando calmar los nervios que se estaban concentrando en su interior. – tu novia no se encuentra en esta casa, así que prueba a buscarla en otro sitio.

-Pues te han informado mal, guaperas. – Josh hablaba, pero no apartaba la mirada de mí en ningún momento. Estaba comprobando mis reacciones, qué movimientos era yo capaz de realizar tras su repentina confesión. Alzó su mano derecha y, con lentitud, me acarició el rostro. - ¿Se lo dices tú o lo hago yo, nena? – sonreía, como un asesino que está a punto de cometer el mejor asesinato de su vida.

-Te he dicho que no la toques. – rugió Luke a mi espalda, apartando su mano de mi cuerpo con un rápido manotazo.

-Hablemos – sentenció, hundiendo sus ojos en los míos. No era una pregunta, era una orden clara y concisa. – En privado. – recalcó, esta vez hacia Luke. Lo estaba echando, de su propia casa, y con cada paso que daba hacia el interior más se clavaban en mi cuerpo las invisibles cadenas que estaban comenzando a sujetarme a él.

-No pienso…

-Me importa una mierda lo que tú pienses, estoy hablando con ella. – sacó su móvil del bolsillo, mostrándome la llamada entrante de Opal en la pantalla. Alzando su ceja izquierda preguntó - ¿Hablamos? – sabía que tenía dos opciones: aceptar su petición o dejar que descolgara la llamada y le fuera con el chisme a mi amiga. Ninguna de las dos me gustaba, pero la vida personal de Luke estaba en juego y no iba a permitir que ese idiota se la destrozara. 

-Vamos a la cocina. – accedí finalmente. 

Comencé a caminar, notando cómo el enfado y la frustración colapsaban y creaban terremotos en mi estómago. 

-Vega – oí que Luke me llamaba. Seguí mi camino, sin querer darme la vuelta para comprobar si alguno de ellos me seguía. Quería terminar cuanto antes todo lo que tuviera que pasar. – Vega, para. – la impaciencia en su voz hizo que me detuviera, girándome para encontrarlo a escasos centímetros de mí. Acunó con sus manos mis mejillas y, suavemente, comenzó a acercarme más a su cuerpo. – No tienes que ir a ningún lado con él, lo sabes.

-Estaremos en la cocina, no pasará nada. – intenté separarme, juro que lo intenté, pero la necesidad de tenerlo cerca ganó a la cordura que intentaba mantener mi juicio latente. 

-Solo dime que lo eche a patadas y lo haré, sé que no te gusta que esté cerca de ti.

Respiré hondo, debatiéndome en mi interior sobre si acceder a las peticiones de Josh o a la ayuda que Luke me estaba brindando. Abrí la boca, decida a echar a ese loco de la casa de los Hemmings cuando una cuarta persona entró en escena:

Leah.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? 

Si aquella noche hubiese tenido la oportunidad de matarme y enterrarme en el jardín bajo el árbol más grande para que nadie me encontrara, estaba segura de que lo hubiera hecho. A Leah no le gustaba, pero la verdad era que ella a mí tampoco. Su presencia me desagradaba, y saber que era una harpía que estaba con el chico que se había colado dentro de mi cabeza, me dolía mucho más. Yo no podía dejar de pensar en él, mientras él amaba a otra. Lo tenía claro, no podía hacer nada en contra de eso, lo único que podía hacer por él era evitar escándalos que arruinaran su carrera, todo por lo que tanto había luchado y todo en lo que se había convertido. 

-Nada, – me alejé, notando el nudo de mi garganta aflojarse con cada parpadeo que daba. Las lágrimas querían salir, pero no le daría el gusto a ninguno de verme rota. Porque así estaba: rota, en mil pedazos, destrozados por un amor imposible y machacados por un idiota que pretendía usar mi secreto a su favor. – estaremos en la cocina.

***

A pesar de que la sala era grande, me sentía enjaulada. La isla de la cocina nos separaba, pero, aun así, su presencia se metía en cada parte de mi cuerpo. Era como si su esencia estuviera impregnada en mi piel, haciéndome sentir intranquila y acorralada. 

-Di lo que tengas que decir y lárgate. – sentencié. Me sudaban las manos y la respiración me iba irregular.

-No creo que estés en posición de tratarme de esa manera, nena. – apoyó los brazos sobre el mármol de la isla y sonrió de lado, confiado, posando sus ojos por todo mi cuerpo.

-Deja de llamarme así, es repugnante. – rió al escucharme. – Y habla de una maldita vez. – estaba impaciente, solo quería que se largara y no volver a verlo en la vida.

-Supongo que ahora somos cómplices, ¿verdad? – alzó una ceja estudiándome.

-¿Cómplices de qué?

-De tu pequeño secretito, por supuesto. He podido darme cuenta que tu amistad con el rubio ese, es algo que mantienes oculto.

-El rubio tiene nombre.

-Me da igual. – su tono de voz se endureció, al igual que su postura. Se irguió y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia mí. – Me da igual cómo se llame, solo sé que me va dar la excusa que necesitaba para conseguir lo que quiero. – llegó a mi lado, mirándome con una intensidad que era capaz de fulminarme. Pero no, no era eso lo que él quería, él ansiaba otra cosa y yo habría preferido morir antes que dársela. – Vas a ser mía, absolutamente mía y si se te ocurre negarte tu estúpido secreto saldrá a la luz. ¿Crees que tus amigas serán capaces de perdonarte? ¿crees que volverán a confiar en ti, cuando les has ocultado la verdad? – comencé a temblar de manera inconsciente. Cada una de sus preguntas me apretujaban y retorcían el corazón, dejándolo sin movimiento, sin sangre, sin vida - ¿crees que volverán a ser tus amigas cuando descubran que, no solo conoces, sino que también vives con uno de sus ídolos? Creerán que te avergüenzas de ellas. – la burla se hacía presente en cada una de sus palabras.

-Eso no es así, y lo sabes. – mi voz salió entrecortada y las ganas de llorar aumentaban por momentos. Sabía que, si la primera lágrima salía, iba a ser imposible controlarme.

-Pero ellas no – sonrió con malicia – y yo haré todo lo posible por que ellas crean que eres una egoísta, que los escondes del mundo porque los quieres solo para ti, que eres una aprovechada que va recogiendo las migajas de todos los que te rodean. – intenté hablar, pero él me cortó. Su ataque aún no había terminado. – Además, - siguió - ¿qué pasará con tu amorcito? – lamió sus labios y acercó su mano para retirar el pelo que me caía sobre el hombro derecho, dejando vía libre a sus caricias. - ¿crees que no me he dado cuenta de cómo lo miras? Lo averigüé todo desde la primera vez que os vi juntos en el concierto, cuando los dos estabais escondidos en aquel armario de la limpieza. – me congelé. Había sabido todo desde un principio y ahora me iba a atacar con ello. – No creo que sea lo más conveniente para él que se descubra que una chica desconocida está viviendo en su casa, cuando él ya está en una relación, ¿verdad? Comiendo juntos, riendo juntos, durmiendo juntos… no sería bueno para su reputación que se filtrara que es un mujeriego infiel.

-No digas gilipolleces, Josh – aparté su mano de mi cuerpo – sabes tan bien como yo que eso no ha pasado.

-Sí, puedo ver que te tiene a dos velas. – sonrió sin gracia, yo me sonrojé de la vergüenza. Imaginar a Luke sin ropa, recostado cobre la cama… ¡no, no! Mejor evitar esa escena. – pero todo tiene fácil solución en esta vida, nena, – ahí iba de nuevo. – tú puedes darme lo que yo quiero y yo te prometo una vida tranquila y en paz con todos. No creo que llegaras a perdonarte que la carrera musical del rubio se estropeara por tu culpa.

-No pienso acostarme contigo, si es eso lo que estás sugiriendo.

-Pues es una pena que ese vestido te lo quites tú sola esta noche, estás demasiado guapa como para no aprovecharlo. – eché un paso hacia atrás, espantada, y me abracé a mí misma, intentando entrar en calor. Pero mi circulación no corría, se había quedado estancada y se estaba emponzoñando con cada una de sus sugerencias. – pero te daré tiempo para pensártelo, una propuesta tan… especial como la mía no se le ofrece a todo el mundo, es normal que estés indecisa.  
-Lo que no tengo claro es cómo voy a partirte la cara, imbécil. – tragué saliva y comencé a hablar. – No tengo que pensar nada porque no pienso aceptar nada. ¿Acaso no tienes un poco de amor propio? ¿acaso no piensas en Opal y en el daño que puedes causarle? ¡es tu novia, joder! – bajé la voz, notando que podrían escucharme desde el salón – Eres un maldito insensible.

-Lo que soy es un oportunista, – agarró mi brazo fuertemente y me acercó a él. Ahí estaba de nuevo el olor a tabaco y a alcohol que se entremezclaba en el fondo de su garganta. Las imágenes de su beso volvían a mi mente como señal de aviso. ¡Aparta! Me decían, pero su mano se apretaba tan fuerte, que dudaba que no me dejara ninguna marca después de eso – y tú eres una estúpida que no saber ver lo que tiene delante de ella. ¿Crees que no pienso en Opal? Claro que lo hago, cada vez que me entran ganas de estamparla contra la cama y darle tan fuerte que no pueda ni respirar, o cuando me da hambre y necesito que alguien me haga de comer.

-Eres un puto machista de mierda, eso es lo que eres, y ella se merece a alguien mucho mejor que tú. – las lágrimas habían comenzado a salir, no sabía si por la impotencia o el dolor punzante en mi brazo, pero la ira y el miedo nunca han sido una buena combinación.

-Puede ser. Me da igual, en realidad. – acercó su nariz a mi cuello y comenzó a olerlo despacio, sin prisa, regodeándose en mi propio asco. – Pero lo que sí sé es que aprenderás a quererme y a buscarme, igual que ella lo hizo. – lamió el lóbulo de mi oreja, enviando repugnantes corrientes eléctricas por toda mi espalda. Qué diferentes eran las sensaciones que experimentaba cuando estaba con él o con Luke. Se apartó bruscamente de mí y dijo – Te dejaré hasta el fin de semana para que lo pienses, entonces volveré a verte y querré una respuesta. 

-Vete a la mierda. – rugí furiosa. 

-No llores, nena, lo único que quiero es hacerte gemir. Digo, reír. – sonrió por su propio chiste sin gracia. – Pero lo digo muy en serio, piénsalo bien, tu futuro y el de las personas que te rodean dependen de tu elección. Sé que eres lista – guiñó su ojo y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. Cuando estaba casi en la salida, se giró para dedicarme unas últimas palabra - Por cierto, no pretendo acostarme contigo desde el principio, antes tengo que amoldarte a mis gustos y tú tienes mucho que cambiar. – volteó, sin mirar atrás y se marchó.

El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse fue un alivio para mí. Volvía a tener conciencia de las cosas y del mundo que me rodeaba. Volvía a respirar con tranquilidad, y el amasijo de sentimientos se iba reduciendo y aminorando la ansiedad que me provocaban. 

¿Qué debía hacer? No podía sucumbir a los antojos de Josh, pero, ¿estaba preparada para aceptar las consecuencias de mis actos? ¿de verdad sería capaz de arreglarlo todo antes de que la bomba explotara?

-Vega. – escuché a mis espaldas. Luke había entrado a la cocina, tan sigiloso que no lo había escuchado llegar. Llevaba parte de la camisa abierta y las pupilas de sus ojos estaban dilatadas por el alcohol que había ingerido. Sin embargo, su mirada penetrantemente protectora seguía ahí. Estaba nervioso, podía notarlo hasta en la distancia - ¿Por qué lloras? ¿te ha hecho algo? – caminó los pasos que nos separaban y se colocó junto a mí. 

Misma escena, mismo lugar; diferentes personas, diferentes emociones. 

Mi corazón había vuelto a la vida, bombeando sin parar por su cercanía. ¿Tanto me afectaba Luke?

-N-no, tranquilo, - tartamudeé – solo hemos discutido un poco.

Se apoyó sobre la encimera y habló:

-Cuéntame qué ha pasado, por qué estaba aquí el idiota.

Silencio. Silencio era lo que salía de mi boca. ¿Qué debía decirle? ¿le tenía que contar la verdad? ¿cómo? No podía inmiscuirlo en mis problemas, y más estando su novia en casa. Necesitaba alejarme de él, aunque mi cuerpo se empeñara en buscarlo y mi mente en imaginarlo. No era sano para ninguno de los dos. Contárselo todo lo metería de lleno en ese asunto y yo no quería que él se viera más involucrado de lo que ya lo estaba.

-Nada, yo, él… bueno, – respiré hondo y mentí. – solo ha venido a verme.

-Ah… ¿y por qué? – sentía su mirada sobre mí, escrutándome sin entender nada de lo que estaba pasando.

-Ya lo has escuchado antes, ¿no? Lo que ha dicho es cierto. – No sabía qué narices estaba haciendo, pero pensaba que la única manera de apartarme de Luke era mintiéndole. Si él creía que Josh y yo habíamos comenzado algo, tal vez me dejara más espacio y yo podría sacarlo cuanto antes de mi mente.  
Me dispuse a salir de la cocina, pero no había dado dos pasos siquiera cuando Luke me giró, posicionándome frente a él. Me agarró del mismo brazo que Josh había apretado, así que tuve que tragarme el quejido de dolor que quería salir de lo más profundo de mi ser.

-¿Estás intentando decirme que estáis juntos? – su ceño se frunció, a la vez que se acercaba más y más a mí. Escasos centímetros nos separaban, al igual que había pasado en otras ocasiones. ¿Acaso éramos dos imanes que no podían estar separados?

-Así es.

-No me lo creo.

-Pues hazlo, porque es cierto. – intenté alejarme, pero no me lo permitió. Cuanto más andaba hacia atrás, más lo hacía él hacia delante, hasta que yo misma me acorralé entre la encimera y su cuerpo.

-Si es verdad, mírame a los ojos y dímelo. – alcé los ojos y, evitando soltarle toda la verdad, pregunté:

-¿Por qué te enfadas conmigo? – suspiró. 

-No estoy enfadado contigo. Solo estoy preocupado por ti, enana. – limpió mis lágrimas con el dorso de su mano. Era tan cálido su tacto, tan sencillo y penetrante a la vez. 

Tan efímero que dolía.

Siempre necesitaba más de él.

-Puedes estar tranquilo, Luke, sé lo que hago. – apoyó las manos en la mesa, justo a los lados de mi cuerpo, y se inclinó hasta que estuvimos frente a frente. Sus ojos azules me examinaban, intentando descifrar en qué momento me había vuelto loca del todo. 

-¿Por qué? ¿por qué él? – hablaba bajito, con toda la intimidad del mundo. Como si fuéramos dos mejores amigos que se están contando un secreto.

-Es un buen chico. – contesté – Estos días en los que tú y yo hemos estado más separados, Josh y yo nos hemos conocido más y me he dado cuenta de que lo prejuzgué. No es tan malo como pensaba.

Si en ese momento me hubiera mordido la lengua, me habría muerto envenenada por todas las mentiras que estaba soltando.

-Ya… ¿y a la primera de cambio te vas con él? No es trigo limpio, Vega, lo noto. – se apartó de mí y comenzó a pasar las manos por su pelo, exasperado. Entendía su frustración, pero no podía echarme atrás ahora. Quería irme a mi cuarto, hacerme un ovillo sobre la cama y que un gato jugara conmigo. Estaba tan rota en ese momento, que no habría notado las afiladas uñas del animal.

-Es lo que tienen los sentimientos.

-Los sentimientos… - rió irónico en un susurro – Dime, ¿no se suponía que estaba saliendo con tu amiga? No me vengas con tonterías.

-No, ya no. Hace unas semanas que han roto.

-Y tú te lanzas a sus brazos como una loca. – afirmó. 

Estaba comenzando a enfadarse, podía verse en cada uno de sus gestos: su mandíbula se apretó, sus ojos se volvieron más oscuros y sus manos se cerraron en dos puños a la vez que respiraba pesada mente. Con solo dos zancadas se volvió a colocar frente a mí, más cerca incluso de lo que había estado antes. Alzó sus manos y, por un momento dudó, pero acabó posándolas a ambos lados de mi cabeza. 

No entendía qué diablos estaba pasando, pero hacerle creer que estaba enamorada de otro cuando no podía ver otra cosa que no fueran sus perfectas facciones tan pegadas a las mías, iba a ser algo casi imposible.

-Dime qué sientes cuando estás con él. – pidió ansioso.

-No sabría explicarte. – contesté yo bajito.

-Inténtalo. – abrí la boca para hablar, pero no me dejó tiempo. – Intenta decirme que te hace flotar cada vez que estás con él. Intenta decirme que sólo está él en tu mente cada cinco segundos. Intenta decirme que el corazón te bombea a mil por hora cada vez que se te acerca, que su tacto te hace volar hasta el mismísimo cielo y que, cada segundo que estáis alejados es un tormento para ti. – acercó su nariz y la rozó con la mía – Dime que con cada roce sientes que estás en otro mundo, que no tienes ojos para nadie más, que quieres que te haga suya en todos los sentidos de la palabra.

-Sí.  
Nunca una palabra tan sencilla, había sido tan complicada de pronunciar.

-Mentira. – sentenció sin soltarme aún. 

Estaba tan ensimismada en la perfección de su cara, en cómo lamía sus labios, el perfecto recorrido de su nariz, el azul profundo de su iris.

-No puedes saber lo que siento, Luke.

-Sí, sí puedo porque te conozco.

Apoyé las manos en su pecho y empujé, intentando alejarlo de mí. Ponía tanta resistencia, que era una pérdida de tiempo siquiera intentarlo. Ahora era yo la que se estaba empezando a molestar. ¿Qué le importaba que hiciera yo con mi vida? ¿acaso no tenía el la suya propia? Además, ¡estaba haciendo todo esto por él! ¿por qué se empeñaba en ponérmelo tan difícil?

-No me conoces ni un poco.

-Mírame, Vega. Mírame y dime que él te hace sentir lo mismo que yo.

Me quedé helada. Todo el calor y afecto que sentía por él se esfumó. ¿Acaso había notado que me gustaba? ¿tan patética y predecible era? Si era así, ¿cómo iba a mirarle a la cara a partir de ahora?

-No, Luke, - dije tan seria como pude – no me hace sentir igual porque tú eres solo mi amigo, él no. – cerró los ojos al escucharme.

-Estás tan ciega… - sonrió de lado, dejándome una expresión que no supe descifrar, y comenzó a hablar a trompicones – te podrías haber enamorado de cualquier otro: de mi hermano, de Ashton, de Cal, de… - calló de nuevo, dejando que sus hombros se desplomaran hacia abajo.

-¿De ti? – pregunté.

-Sí. – contestó simplemente.

-Tienes novia, Luke. – le recordé, destruyéndome emocionalmente por dentro.

-Aun así, hubiera preferido mil veces que te enamoraras de mí antes que de ese idiota. 

Si tú supieras, Luke, si tú supieras… pensé.

-¿De verdad estás enamorada? – inquirió, separándose de mí y dejándome con la notoria ausencia de su cuerpo sobre el mío. Callé unos segundos, imaginándome por la calle con Luke, riendo juntos, viajando juntos, disfrutando juntos. Sonreí como una idiota enamorada y le dije:

-Así es, me tiene tan distraída que no sé ni en el día en que vivo.

No pensaba en Josh. De hecho, no había pasado por mi mente ni un solo segundo de nuestra conversación y eso que estábamos hablando de él. La presencia de Luke me turbaba, me envolvía y me hacía girar en un carrusel infinito. Verlo delante de mí, con su elegante porte y su perfecta piel, me hizo darme cuenta de que debía arreglar todo esto antes de que ese idiota destrozara su vida y la mía. Tal vez Luke no fuese nunca algo más que mi amigo, pero nuestra amistad era tan importante para mí que no permitiría que nada la estropeara. 

Solo me quedaba una cosa, que era mentir diciendo la verdad. 

-Estoy tan enamorada que me duele hasta la vida de imaginarme sin él. – y así era, estaba tan enamorada de Luke que la imagen de perderlo me ardía por dentro. Así que se lo confesé, le dije cómo me sentía, aunque él pensara que estaba hablando de otro. 

-¿Y ya está? ¿así sin más le entregas tu vida?

Me acerqué a él, lentamente, intentando que su imagen se quedara grabada a fuego lento en mi interior. Nunca me cansaría de mirarlo. Era tan bello que parecía irreal. Acaricié su mejilla derecha con mis temblorosos dedos y le dije:

-Yo siempre lo doy todo por amor, Luke.

Por ese motivo estaba en ese lío, porque estaba tan absurdamente enamorada de alguien que no me correspondía, que estaba dispuesta a darlo todo para que fuera feliz. Debía luchar, arreglar las cosas antes de que Josh lo echara todo por la borda. Tenía que encontrar alguna manera de que cerrara la boca y no contara nada. Al menos, no antes de que yo se lo contara a mis amigas. Porque había decidido hacerlo, me había propuesto seguir manteniendo las riendas de mi vida y no regalárselas a nadie. Mis emociones pertenecían a Luke, no podía hacer nada en contra de eso, pero no podía permitir que un idiota de tres al cuarto me hiciera perder lo mejor que tenía en la vida: mis amigas y Luke. 

Así que sí, por amor estaba a punto de embarcarme en un avión que tenía las alas rotas; estaba a punto de tirarme al vacío sin paracaídas.

Pero me daba igual morir en el intento.

Ya estaba atrapada, siendo arrastrada en contra de mi voluntad. Tenía dos opciones, saltar y salvarme, o saltar y morir. Ahí se encontraba mi balanza. Si me quedaba junto a las exigencias de Josh, la muerte la tenía más que asegurada.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
¡Perdón por la tardanza!

He comenzado las clases y a trabajar hace unas semanas, y se me ha hecho imposible seguir escribiendo antes de habituarme a este nuevo horario que tengo.

¡Pero volví! con más historias sobre Vega y Luke. 

¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mí.

Por otro lado, ¿creéis que Luke se contentará tan fácil? ¿Qué pensáis sobre Josh y su obsesión con Vega? ¿Podrá Vega escapar de Josh sin salir perjudicada?

¡Os leo con muchas ganas!

**Author's Note:**

> \- Algunos capítulos contienen escenas de sexo explícito entre adultos.  
> \- Contiene escenas de acoso y violencia, sin llegar a ser sangrienta o demasiado descriptiva.


End file.
